


Middle of a Memory

by sweetjs



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Memory Loss, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjs/pseuds/sweetjs
Summary: Everything changed. It only took one second.Sabrina Spellman had everything she wanted from life. A happy home, a lovable family, her friends and a husband, who would do anything for her. Sabrina was the light of Nick's eyes but everything changed one night.It only took a second for their lives to fall apart.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 89
Kudos: 101





	1. Glass in the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> Like I said before, I was struggling between two inspirations for this multichapter work. I did a poll on Twitter (@sweetjs5) and turned out 50/50. So, I closed my eyes and chose "The Vow". 
> 
> Here you have the first chapter and I hope you like it!

_"And the pavement is still warm from the tires. I can still feel the fright that the night brings."_

_\- Dead Poetic_

The cold air took over Greendale.

It was winter and the citizens of the Halloween-themed town were welcoming the snow. City lights took over the town's main street as the night took over. A beautiful full moon providing brightness to the municipality below.

A young woman walked out of the Paramount. Smile in her face as small snowflakes took over her coat and black headband. Her hair so white that the flakes covering it weren't even visible. 

"I already said I liked the movie, Nick! You know that I love an horror double feature!" Sabrina smiled as she walked out of the cinema and into the cold streets of Greendale.

"Then, why are you so upset?" Nick asked, with smile on his face. He his his hands inside the pockets of his black coat as he followed his wife out to the street.

"I'm not!" Sabrina laughed, turning around to face him. She loved how the snow took over his dark curls. "I'm just cold."

Nick smirked. He walked closer to his wife and grabbed her hands into his. "I can help with that." He brought her fingers to his lips. He placed a kiss in every single one of Sabrina's fingers. The girl smiled while enjoying the warmth that her husband provided. Nick finished kissing her fingers and laid one last peck on Sabrina's wedding ring. "Better?"

"Much." Sabrina said and cupped one of Nick's cheek. She giggled as she watched her husband shiver at her cold hand. "Wanna get out of here?"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to come back home with me, Spellman?"

"Well, considering that your home is my home, yes." Sabrina said, still smiling up at him. "I would love to come home with you."

"I thought you've never ask." Nick replied as he grabbed her hand into hers before leading her towards the sidewalk.

As the couple walked, they looked around the town. 

It was crazy how the petite place went from yellow and orange leaves falling to the ground to a winter wonderland overnight. It didn't bothered Nick and Sabrina thought. The coldness was a very good excuse for wrapping themselves and transfer body heat. After all, coats and globes were overrated.

"Do you think we should buy Salem a Christmas outfit?" Sabrina asked as she and Nick walked down the street towards their car.

Nick raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at her, still walking. "Babe, Christmas is still many weeks away."

"I know but I figured we can buy matching outfits - sweaters? - for us. We can take family pictures and send them out as postcards for Christmas." 

"Family pictures?" Nick couldn't help but laugh. He knew, since the moment that he met the moonlighted hair that her head was filled with crazy ideas. And he vowed to support her in each one of them.

Sabrina stopped walking since they've arrived to their car. A small Mini Cooper which Nick loved so much. Sabrina smacked her husband's chest making Nick groan. "Yes, family pictures! We are a family, you know?"

"Of course I know." Nick smiled at her while placing both of his hands on his wife's little waist. "But Salem? Seriously?"

"Well, it's not like we have kids." Sabrina said. "So Salem will join us."

"We don't have kids because _you_ don't want to. I'm super down for a mini you running around."

"Stop it." Sabrina raised a finger. "We agreed, no kids for now. We should focus on ourselves."

Nick rolled his eyes. He was trying to maintain himself serious but the grin appearing at the edge of his face didn't let him. "Fine, Salem could be the kid." Sabrina giggled. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck before pulling him down for a kiss. It was a cold but passionate kiss. It felt like a Christmas movie. "But for the record, you're the one whose gonna get that little beast into the sweater or whatever you want him into."

"Deal." Sabrina mumbled against his lips before stealing another kiss. "Now, I thought we were going home..."

Nick smirked. "Oh, we are going home." He pulled away from his wife before unlocking the car. He opened Sabrina's door before helping her into the vehicle. No matter how much time would pass, Nick would never stop being a gentleman with the woman he loves.

Sabrina rubbed her hands together as she observed Nick from the inside of the car. He made his way towards his side and started taking snow off the front glass. Sabrina smiled as they made eye contact. Nick was taking his time, making sure that nothing could stop them from getting home safely. Sabrina was impatient. She knocked on the glass grabbing his attention. "Hurry!" She mouthed to her husband.

Nick winked an eye at her before finishing and getting into the car. He shivered as he closed the driver's door and took off his globes. "It's freezing cold out there."

"I can help with that." Sabrina said. This time, she was the one who grabbed his fingers and showered them with kisses. When she finished, she looked up and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Let's go."

Nick started driving. He was slow since the road was dangerous. Not much accidents happened in Greendale but the snow was heavy and he was carrying the most precious thing in his life inside that car. He took glances, very quick glances, to Sabrina. She was looking out the window to the lights outside. Nick took a mental picture of his wife looking stunning as snow filled her background.

"My aunties invited us to dinner next Thursday." Sabrina said suddenly, stepping out of her own world. "Think you can get out of work?"

Nick was a chemical engineer. His office was working on a grand development which meant that he would stay extra hours making Sabrina sad. She missed him but she knew that he loved his job. And she was his greatest supporter.

"Is Hilda gonna make meatloaf?" Nick asked, grinning at his wife as he took a right turn.

"If she does, will that make you go?" Sabrina scoffed.

"Yes, it may." Nick joked. His wife didn't find any amusement. "I'm kidding, babe, I'm kidding." He assured her. "Of course I'll be there."

"Good." Sabrina said proudly. She took a look around and realized that they were in a long, dark road. The only light was the ones coming from the Mini Cooper that they were on. "Stop here." Sabrina said as she pointed to the side of the road.

"What?" Nick asked confused.

"Stop here, Nick. Trust me." 

Nick did as told. He had no idea what his wife wanted but when it came to Sabrina, he would move skies to make her happy. "What are we doing here?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she took out her seatbelt. She couldn't believe that her husband didn't take the hint. "We are gonna... have fun."

"Oh?" Nick raised his eyebrows. He was taken by surprise when Sabrina smashed her lips into hers. His hands went towards her lips on autopilot. "Oh!"

Sabrina giggled while she pulled back. "Your pants need to come off."

"So does your skirt."

Sabrina bit her lip as she leaned in once again. Her lips, tongues and hands exploring each other, not like they were strangers. 

The heat inside the car started blowing up. Moans and groans took over. Their clothes were still intact but the lust and passion were there.

"Nick- Nick-" Sabrina moaned. "I want-"

It happened.

It occurred so fast that neither Nick or Sabrina realized. 

A bright light appeared from the back of the car. Followed by a crash. A truck, used for carrying wood across Greendale, lost control due to the snow. It hit Nick's Mini Cooper changing the lives of the people inside forever.

Still dreaming of their kisses, Nick and Sabrina were victims of a car crash. 

Nick felt the pressure coming from his back. His eyes closed, darkness taking over. His body leaned forward, hitting his chest with the steering wheel. The air bag provided a comforted area to secure his face.

Sabrina wasn't as lucky. When the impact came, her eyes went into darkness also but his body didn't stopped. Her figure leaned forward, her head breaking the glass in front of her. She was pushed out the car by breaking the glass free. There wasn't any airbag that could help her.

It was a chaotic scene. 

The car alarm blasting and the bodies of the young couple hopelessly laying there. The air was a mix of coldness and blood.

It didn't took that long for people to notice the crash. Soon, the dark street was filled with lights coming from other cars, ambulances and police. 

Nick and Sabrina were taking back to the hospital in different ambulances. Both of them deep into slumber, unaware of what was happening. The paramedics started doing their jobs, hoping for a miracle. 

"Do you know her?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Yes, she's Sabrina Spellman, or Scratch since she's married." Melvin replied trying to help her friend. Sabrina was a pale as snow and blood was covering her face. She had cuts that Melvin was sure they were gonna leave a mark. "We went to high school together. She's my friend."

"Pray to God that she makes it all alright." The other paramedic said. 

"She will." Melvin nodded. He wasn't sure if he was telling his co-worker or himself those words. "She's tougher than you think."

"I hope so."

* * *

The Spellmans rushed into the emergency room like their lives depend on it.

They were having a family dinner, without Nick and Sabrina since they had a cottage of their own and it was their date night, when the house phone rang. Hilda was the one who answered it, her hands shaking when she heard the news.

Zelda observed her. She wanted to know what was the reason for her sister's dramatics this time. "What is it? What's the matter?"

Hilda felt glued to the kitchen's floor. Her eyes were widened as she stared at her sister and nephew. "Sabrina and Nicholas." Was all she could say. She tried, really tried to get more words out of her lips. "They-They've been in a car crash."

"What?"

"What?"

Both Ambrose and Zelda jumped up from their seats. 

"A-A truck, it hit them from behind." Hilda continued explaining. Her hands were covered in sweat as her heart beat faster. "They're at the hospital. We need to go."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Zelda walked out of the kitchen, her family following.

That's how the Spellmans got inside the hearse and made their way towards the hospital.

"Ambrose! Ambrose, slow down!" Zelda said as her nephew hurried towards the front desk. He was sweating, panting, nervous for his cousin.

"Excuse me? Excuse me, hi." Ambrose said to Agatha, the nurse at the front desk. "I'm looking for my cousin and her husband. Sabrina and Nicholas Scratch?"

"Let me-"

"They've been in a car crash not long ago."

Agatha's eyes widened. "Yes, I know where they are."

"Oh, thank God." Hilda sighed.

"But there aren't any visitors allowed." Agatha said.

"Excuse me? I am that girls aunt! I raised her from scratch! She's been in a car crash for God's sake! She needs her family!" Zelda activated her defense mode.

"I understand but there isn't-" Agatha was cut once again.

"I demand to see my niece!" 

"Sabrina's and Nicholas' family?" The doctor, Elspeth, asked.

"Yes." Zelda replied as she turned to face the other female. "Where's my niece?"

"Hi, I'm Elspeth, Sabrina's and Nicholas' doctor. I was the one who treated them when they arrived." Elspeth shook hands with the oldest Spellman.

"How are they?" Ambrose asked.

"I think it's better if we talk inside."

The Spellmans looked at each other. They knew that didn't meant good news.

Elspeth lead them into a small room inside the hospital. She closed the door behind her before turning towards the family. "As you know, Sabrina and Nicholas were part of a car crash-"

"Yes, yes, a truck stupidly hit them from behind due to the storm. Can you get to the point?" Zelda interrupted her once again.

"Zelds, let the doctor talk." Hilda whispered to her sister. She was worried for Sabrina too but her sister was out of control.

"Well, the crash was intense. Nicholas was lucky since the airbag gave him support. He had a few cuts so we stitched him up. He's currently asleep due to the meds but he will wake up soon. He will be alright." Elspeth said. 

"Oh, that's good." Ambrose sighed in relief.

"What about Sabrina?" Zelda asked.

"That's who I wanted to talk to you three about." Elspeth replied. "Sabrina was expulsed from the car, from the waist up to be exact." The family gasped. Hilda covered her lips trying not to sob. "She also had scratches so we stitched her up as well but what worries me most is her head."

"What-What do you mean her head?" Ambrose asked.

"She suffered a brain injury." Elspeth replied, the family's eyes widened. "Unlike Nicholas, Sabrina didn't had any support. She banged her head into the glass and broke it, making her way almost out of the car."

Hilda couldn't control the tears. She cried quietly as Ambrose wrapped his comforting arms around her.

"We induced her into a coma, for her own sake." Elspeth continued. "When the head is hit strongly, the brain moves back and forth which can causes injuries and damage from stretching."

Zelda swallowed. It was a lot to take in. "What now?"

"Now, we give Sabrina some time. We can't wake her up, not for a little while at least." Elspeth said. 

"For how long?" Hilda asked.

"Let's give her a week, maybe less." Elspeth replied. "It all depends on her, on Sabrina."

Now, Ambrose had tears of his own. He was trying really hard to be strong for his aunts but he was failing. "And when she wakes up? What will come next?"

"It's all about time, Mr. Spellman." Elspeth said, Ambrose cringing at the name. "We will have to wait to Sabrina to wake up to see if she has more damages. Then, we can see our options." Ambrose nodded. He felt being pulled back from his body. He loved Sabrina so much. He couldn't loose her. "For now, all of you should go and be with Nicholas. He will wake up soon, probably confused and he will need you all. He will need family."

The Spellmans nodded. 

Too much was happening.

"Thank you, Doctor." Zelda swallowed her pride. "When can we see Sabrina?"

"We will take you to her room once its ready, I promise." Elspeth said. She offered the family a last small smile before leaving the room.

Silence took over.

"So?" Ambrose tried to talk. 

"What now?" Hilda sniffed.

"You heard the doctor. Now, we go to Nicholas." Zelda said.

"That poor boy will be heartbroken once he wakes up." Hilda replied.

"Exactly. That's why we will be next to him." Zelda said. "If we can't get to Sabrina now, we will get to her husband. It's what she would want us to do."

Hilda and Ambrose nodded.

Zelda was right.

Nick was going to wake up and find himself in a strange place and without Sabrina.

He will need someone.

He will need prayers.

He will need all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene.
> 
> This first chapter is smaller than the next ones but a pause was needed.
> 
> What do you think? Feedback, comments, everything is appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Just in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we take a step back and see how Nick and Sabrina met?

_"Now you're here, now I know just where I'm going._

_No more doubt and fears I've found my way._

_For love came just in time, you found me just in time._

_And changed my lonely life that lucky day."_

_\- Dean Martin._

**Then.**

The spring air took over Greendale.

It was a beautiful day, butterflies flying around, fresh March air taking over. The day couldn't get any better, except-

"Seriously?" Sabrina asked as she walked out of her favorite coffee shop. With latte in hand, the young girl's jaw dropped. She rushed towards her car, a small blue Volkswagen Beetle that her aunts had gifted her when she was eighteen years old. "You got to be kidding me." She sighed as she noticed a flat tire on front. With coffee in hand, Sabrina squatted down, trying to get a better look of the damaged tired. Turns out, a puncture from a screw had damaged her tire. Sabrina groaned frustrated as she rubbed her temple. She didn't knew what to do, being a mechanic wasn't part of her job so she figured she could choose a second option: call Ambrose. 

Sabrina grabbed her phone from her pocket. Before dialing her cousin's number, she began to stand up, only to be stopped by her head hitting the rear view mirror of her car. "Ow!" She groaned as she fell back down.

"Are you okay?"

Sabrina heard a voice. She was too focused on rubbing circles where she was hit to look up at the person. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm-" Sabrina looked up. Her gaze felled on a handsome young man, around her age, maybe a little bit older. His dark curls and perfect bridged nose gathering her attention. The young man raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "Yes, I'm fine." Sabrina stood up. Her legs felt wobbly, making the unknown guy held her arms. "Thanks."

"Do you want me to call someone? To check your head?" The stranger asked, still holding Sabrina's vanilla arms.

"No, no, I'm okay. Truly." Sabrina tried to brush it off.

The unfamiliar guy had to chuckle. "What were you doing down there, anyways?"

"My car got a flat tire." Sabrina sighed. "I'm not really good with cars so I was trying to get a better look." He chuckled again. Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Something funny?"

"No, not at all." The curious fellow grinned.

Sabrina eyed him before looking back at her car. 

There was a moment of silence before the gentleman spoke once again. "I don't know much about cars either but I can try and help you if you want. Or I can call someone."

"No, that's okay." Sabrina's gaze turned towards him. "I can call my cousin but thanks for your help."

"Alright." He was defeated. The girl was pretty, he had to admit and the way that she latched out to him made him more curious about her. "I'm gonna go now, last chance."

Sabrina chuckled. "Thanks for the offer but I will have to reject once again."

"Ouch, declined twice in less than a minute. That must be a world record." He acted hurt. Sabrina smiled at him. There was something about his grin that made her feel desired. "Well, I wish you good luck. I'm gonna go have one of those now." He pointed towards the coffee in the girl's hand.

"Thank you, again."

The guy winked at her before taking a few more steps and walking inside the coffee shop.

Sabrina stared at him, the way he walked gracefully into the room and looked up at the menu. There was something dark and mysterious about that young guy and Sabrina Spellman had always been drawn towards darkness.

Pushing all thoughts about the stranger she had bumped into, Sabrina went back to her phone before dialing Ambrose's number. It took a lot more than three rings before her cousin picked up.

"What? I'm busy, cousin."

"Why, hello to you too." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I need help Ambrose." She heard her cousin sigh at the other side of the line. "My car has a flat tire and-"

"Let me stop you right there." Ambrose said. "I'm _busy_ Sabrina, do you understand that word?"

Sabrina scoffed. "Seriously, Ambrose? I'm not here to chat, I need help!"

"The best I can do is call a crane car so they can take your blue devil to a mechanic."

Sabrina sighed in relief. "Thank you, Ambrose. Will you pick me up, then?"

"Like I said, cousin, I'm busy. Call yourself an Uber or something."

"What? Ambrose!"

"Goodbye, cousin! I'm gonna send that crane now!"

"What? No! Ambrose, don't you dare hang up on me!"

He did.

Sabrina groaned as she looked at her phone. She wanted to yell at her cousin. "Just calm down, Sabrina, calm down." She remind herself. She looked down at the flat tire once again and sighed. She squatted down once again and inspected the damage. "Stupid Ambrose, the one time he can be useful, he does this." Anger was rising inside the petite girl's chest. She heard the coffee shop's bell sound, as someone entered or exited the shop. "Better get up before that stupid crane comes and- Ow!" She hit herself in the rear view mirror.

Again.

Sabrina groaned as she stood up, giggles filling her ears. She looked up and saw him. "You again."

"I see I always find you hitting yourself, stranger." The handsome looking man said, smirk on his face. "You should really be more careful."

"Thanks." Sabrina replied sarcastically before rolling her eyes.

"I see your cousin isn't here yet."

"Oh, that stupid guy isn't even coming."

"He isn't?" The stranger raised an eyebrow.

"No. He just called a crane car for me but left me here." Sabrina said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Stupid Ambrose." She heard the stranger giggle. Sabrina scoffed as she looked at him, coffee in his hands. "Am I a comedian? Because every time I say something, you have a laugh."

"You're too cute to be a comedian." The stranger replied making Sabrina roll her eyes.

' _A flirt, great.'_ Sabrina thought to herself.

"Anyways, I'd offer you a ride but I don't have my car with me. You see, I like to walk around, breathe fresh air, take a good look around."

"Good for you." Sabrina said. "And not to offend you or anything but I wouldn't let you give me a ride. You're a complete stranger."

"Good point so let me stay here with you, wait for your car to get picked up and get to know each other." The stranger replied.

"Seriously?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow, not really amused. 

"Seriously." The stranger said. He moved his free hand forward. "I'm Nicholas Scratch but please, call me Nick." Sabrina eyed him suspiciously before shaking his hand. Nick noticed that the gorgeous girl standing in front of him was pulling back. "I didn't get your name."

"That's because I haven't given it to you yet." Sabrina replied, removing her hand from his. She walked towards a bench, close to both Nick and her car before sitting down. 

Nick grinned. He realized that the girl was going to play hard to get and he was loving it. "What will I have to do to get your name?"

"Sit here, with me." Sabrina said as she motioned to the bench. "Unless you backed down and don't want to wait with me anymore."

Nick's grin grew wider. He walked and sat next to the nameless girl and locked his gaze with hers. "Like this?"

"Like this." Sabrina repeated. "Sabrina, Sabrina Spellman." She smirked. 

"Spellman." Nick said amused. He had never heard such an uncanny last name. He liked it. "Tell me about yourself, Sabrina."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Nick and Sabrina stayed in that bench for minutes, which felt like hours for them. 

They got to know each other, Sabrina learning that Nick was a chemical engineer who came back to Greendale after studying abroad, Nick learning that Sabrina quit her studies of medicine to become a mortician just like her cousin. The cousin who didn't helped her.

Nick didn't mind Ambrose's actions. In fact, it was a blessing to him. He got to know the beautiful moonlighted hair better. Sabrina Spellman had gotten his attention the second he heard her groaning after smacking her head with her car.

After what is seemed like a lifetime, the crane truck arrived, taking Sabrina's car away. She led them go alone since they were family friends. She would go look for her car later, she wasn't in any rush to leave. Not when she had just met Nick.

"Thank you!" Sabrina said to the drivers before they drove away. She turned to face Nick who had his hands hidden in his leather jacket pockets. "So, I guess this is it."

"You're walking home now?"

"I guess."

"I have a better preposition." Nick said, grin coming back. "How about you let me take you to Dorians."

"Dorians?" Sabrina asked confused.

"Yes, its a small bar downtown. I promise you will like it."

"I-I don't know." Sabrina thought for a moment. She had just met Nick. Even though they shared their life stories while waiting for help, she was still a stranger to her. "You mean like, a date?"

"No, not a date." Nick chuckled. He swore that he could see disappointment in her eyes. "Like you said, we just met. It can't be a proper date." Sabrina chuckled. Somehow, with just minutes of knowing each other, Nick knew how to bring a smile to her face. "You just had a really bad day, Spellman. I mean, you woke up late, had absolutely nothing to do with your free Saturday, your favorites muffins were sold out, your car got a flat tire and you bumped your head, twice, with your mirror." A smirk took over his face once again. "The least I could do is buy you a drink."

Sabrina bit her lip. She thought for a moment. An evening with Nick didn't sound bad at all and he was right, her day was filled with bad luck. Maybe he could turn it around. Besides, she had never been to Dorians. It would be a new adventure. "Sure."

Nick smirk grew as he moved from her front. "After you."

Sabrina laughed. "I don't even know where we're going." 

"Right." Nick chuckled. "Follow me."

Sabrina's eyes widened as she entered to Dorians.

She saw all kinds of people, tangled around each other, dancing, kissing and drinking. The air reeked of alcohol, sex and lust. It wasn't her scenario. 

"Nick, where have you've taken me?" Sabrina asked as she looked around. Terror filling her eyes.

"Relax, Spellman."

"Don't tell me to relax!" Sabrina turned to face him. "And why are you calling me by my last name?"

"I like it." Nick smirked at her. He noticed how uncomfortable Sabrina looked. "Listen, I know that Dorians may seem like a lot but I promise, you can have a good time here."

Sabrina listened to him as she watched a couple devouring themselves in a booth, lights fading away. "Oh, it seems like it."

Nick could feel the sarcasm in her voice. "If you want to go someplace else, we can." Sabrina turned to face him. She saw how honest he looked. "I just want to get to know you better."

Sabrina smirked. "I thought this wasn't a date."

"It's not." Nick said, smile on his face.

"Fine, show me what this bar is all about."

"Come on." Without a warning, Nick grabbed Sabrina's small hand before leading her towards the bar. 

It was hard, getting close to the par. Bodies of sweaty and drunk people crashing into them. Nick held Sabrina's hand close, just in case.

"Ah, Nicky!" Dorian said from behind the counter. He was cleaning some of his glasses when he saw the handsome looking young man walking towards him. "In need of a backroom, I see?"

Sabrina's eyes widened. "What?"

"No!" Nick rolled his eyes. "We just want some drinks, Dorian."

"Oh, you're Dorian?" Sabrina asked as she taken in the blond standing behind the bar.

"Yes, dear and you are?"

"Sabrina Spellman."

"Spellman?" Dorian smirked. "Are you related to Ambrose Spellman?"

"Yes, he is my cousin." Sabrina said, then mumbled. "A very terrible one." Nick couldn't help the chuckle from escaping his lips. "Wait, how do you know Ambrose?"

"Those backrooms you seem so scared of?" Dorian asked. "Your cousin is a fan."

"Ew." Sabrina mumbled.

"Anyways-" Nick took a deep breath. "Dorian, those drinks?"

"Right." Dorian smirked. "I'll leave you two alone now."

Sabrina chuckled as she watched the blond one go. "Well, he's something."

Nick chuckled as well. "He is."

They started talking. 

It was common conversation at first but then Sabrina got curious. Everyone in the bar seemed to know Nick. Everyone was friendly and even asked both of them to join them in the backrooms or for a drink.

"And then I got this job here in Greendale and-"

Sabrina cut him off. "Nick-" He stopped talking, their eyes locked. "Do you bring all the girls you meet here?"

"No, I usually meet them here." Nick tried to joke. There wasn't any laughs. "Why do you ask?"

"Everyone here seems to know you." Sabrina said as she looked around. "Like, really know you."

Nick tried to hide his blush. "I spend a lot of time here."

There was a silence.

Nick was wondering where the hell was Dorian. Why their drinks were taking so long.

"Just for the record, I'm not going to any backroom with you." Sabrina said, grabbing Nick's attention. "So if that was your plan, you can forget about the drink."

"That was never my intention." Nick replied. "I like you, Sabrina. You seem like a rebel." Sabrina laid her chin on her hand as she leaned towards the bar. "I just want to get to know you, that's all."

"At this place?"

"It's the only hang out place I know."

Sabrina giggled. "Fine, then I'll accept that drink."

Dorian came by a few minutes after, holding two special drinks. 

"Finally! What took you so long?" Nick asked.

"Perfection takes time, Nicky." Dorian replied. "And I was also giving you some time alone with this pretty lady. You two seem to hit it off well." Sabrina couldn't hide the blush that suddenly appeared on her cheeks. "But here you go, the usual."

"What is your usual?" Sabrina asked as she turned her gaze towards Nick.

"Thyme Will Tell." Nick replied. It only caused confusion to appear on Sabrina's face.

"He means bourbon, maple syrup and freshly squeezed lemon juice thyme." Dorian explained. "Next time, Nicky, I recommend Love Letters. It's romantic and ladies do like their champagne." He looked over at Sabrina.

"Noted." Nick said as he grabbed both drinks.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dorian replied.

Sabrina chuckled and shook his head as she watched the bartender leave.

"Spellman." Nick said as he passed her one of the drinks.

"Again with the name calling?"

"I'm gonna keep calling you Spellman until the end of time." Sabrina rolled her eyes before accepting the drink. She stirred the alcohol as she studied it. "It's not drugged if that's what you think."

Sabrina snorted. "I don't think that low of you, Scratch."

"Oh, you're calling me Scratch now?" Nick smirked. He had to admit, it sounded hot coming from her lips.

"Its only fair since you call me Spellman."

"Cheers." Nick knocked his glass with hers.

"Cheers."

Sabrina didn't planned it this way.

She was only counting to grab a single drink with Nick and leave. Instead, she stayed almost until midnight dancing with the dark haired guy in the middle of the bar. Sabrina couldn't even remember the last time that she had felt so wild and free.

Nick accompanied her home. It was late at night and it didn't felt right to just let her leave alone. He was surprised when he looked up at the mortuary. He didn't actually believed that she lived there, inside that old Victorian house.

"Thanks for the drinks, and the dancing." Sabrina said as she turned around, facing Nick on the front porch. The moonlight behind him brightening his curls. Making the scene angelic. "This has been the best not date in a while."

Nick chuckled. "I had a good time too." He ran a hand through his dark hair nervous. He was going for it. "What do you say if make the next one an official date?"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "You want to take me out on a real date?"

"I promise I'll buy Love Letters." Nick joked. This time, Sabrina really did laughed. "So, what's the verdict?"

"The verdict is..." Sabrina walked closer to him, leaving a small gasp between their bodies. "Pick me up next Friday at seven."

"I'll be here." Nick mumbled. He felt the heat coming from Sabrina's body. They were so close. He just wanted to close the gasp between them and pull her in for a kiss. He wanted to smash his lips into hers. Instead, his lips found themselves in Sabrina's rosy cheeks. "Goodnight, Spellman."

Sabrina smiled. She was kind of liking it. "Goodnight Scratch."

Little did they knew, that, that very same night, it was the start of something beautiful.

* * *

Sabrina Spellman's life had changed the moment that she agreed to join Nick for a drink.

She was so thankful, to whatever was out there that her car gave her problem that day, a few months ago. It was because of that, and that bump of her head, that she got to meet Nick, the man who was turning her life around.

Sabrina was certain that she was falling in love with him. She felt her heart beat ten times faster every single time he entered the room. She loved every kiss, every passionate night together, she loved everything that was Nick related.

She loved _him._

There was a sudden knock on the door. 

Sabrina groaned as she cocoon herself even further in the blankets covering her cold body. "Come in." Her voice was weak.

"Hey, babe." Nick said as he opened up her bedroom door. He was used to by now to the Spellman house, to the family themselves. They had accepted him the very first moment that Sabrina introduced him to her family. "Can I come in?"

"Do it at your own risk." Sabrina replied dramatically. 

Nick rolled her eyes and chuckled before walking inside the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He was carrying a box wrapped in gold paper. "Your aunt Hilda called me and said you were sick."

"I am." Sabrina said, still inside her cocoon. "So you better not get too close, Scratch."

Nick chuckled. "I don't mind getting sick if that means that I get to kiss my girlfriend." He sat down on the bed facing her.

Sabrina snorted. She had a runny nose and dark half moons covering her eyes. She didn't looked well. "You're crazy if you think I'm gonna kiss you like this."

"Oh, come on! Just one smoosh." Nick said, making a duck out of his lips.

Sabrina giggled. "No."

"Ugh, fine." Nick tried to act annoyed but the sparks on his eyes gave him away. "I brought you something." He showed her the golden box.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked eagerly as she sat up on the bed. 

Nick chuckled as he opened up the box slowly, building anticipation inside his girlfriend's chest. "First, for your sickness-" He passed her some medicine.

Sabrina felt her heart grow ten times bigger. She accepted the pills and smiled at him. "You are making 'Operation: not kiss your boyfriend' really difficult."

"The offer still stands." Nick said, Sabrina gave him a look. "Alright, alright." His hand went back into the box. He took out a book and handed it to his girlfriend. "For your entertainment."

Sabrina giggled as she grabbed the copy. "Rosemary's Baby? Really?"

"What? You like horror, don't you?" Nick had learned that in their first few dates.

"You're such a nerd." Sabrina chuckled.

"You still like me."

"I do." Sabrina knew it was something more than like.

She loved him.

"And finally, my personal favorite-" Nick said as his hand went back into the golden box. "For later."

"You didn't." Sabrina burst off laughing. She grabbed the third present from her boyfriend- a lazy red lingerie.

"Hey, I saw it and only thought of you."

Sabrina's stomach hurt from her laughs. "This may come handy... later. Once that medicine kicks in."

"Promise?"

"That's a promise."

Nick started leaning in.

For a moment, Sabrina had forgot about her sickness and leaned in as well. Her eyes widened at the realization. "Nick! Stop it!" She smacked his chest.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're trying to kiss me!"

"I'm sorry for wanting to kiss my girlfriend!"

"I'm sick!"

"I don't care! I love you either way."

The room went silent.

Realization took over.

"Y-You love me?" Sabrina asked, smile in face.

"Yes?" Nick asked back. He regretted it completely when he saw Sabrina's face falling. "No, wait! I mean, yes! Not a question but a yes! Yes, Sabrina, I love you."

Sabrina's smile couldn't even fit her face. She jumped forward and caught Nick's lips into hers. 

Nick's hands went towards her waist on autopilot. His lips returning the kiss. "What happened with no kissing?" He mumbled against her lips when he pulled away to grab oxygen.

"I don't care about that right now." Sabrina mumbled back. She pecked his lips one more time. "For the record, I love you too."

Nick's smile widened. He smashed his lips into hers before pulling Sabrina down to the bed, earning a squeal from the young woman.

There wasn't any sickness that mattered.

They were the only thing that mattered.

Nothing else.

* * *

**Now.**

Nick watched her.

When he woke up, he was in massive pain. His head was pounding and the scratches on his face felt like claws into his flesh. He was confused as many nurses gathered up around him. He had a lot of questions but the first one was the most important. 

"Sabrina?"

The Spellmans were besides him. They stood there for hours, waiting for Nick to wake up.

The doctor, Elspeth, had came back after a short while. She had explained to Nick what happened, how he was and his wife's condition. 

Nick could felt his heart collapsing once he heard about Sabrina. He had jumped out of bed, groaning as his body reacted. "Where is she? Can I see her?" 

"Relax, Scratch." Ambrose said, grabbing Nick's shoulders.

Nick continued looking around desperate. "Where is she? I need to see her!"

"Nicholas..." Hilda mumbled, trying to hold back the tears.

"Please, I need-"

"She's in a room, Mr. Scratch." Elspeth finally spoke up. Nick looked her way. She saw how broken he looked. "She's already in coma. You can go see her if you like but you have to promise to take things easy. You were lucky but that doesn't mean that you're perfectly healthy."

"I don't care." Nick couldn't help but glare. "Just take me to her."

A sob escaped his lips once he saw Sabrina.

Nick stood in her hospital's room door as he observed her. 

Sabrina was silent, deep into her slumber. A tube covered her mouth, going all the way down her throat. Her face was bruised, big purple clouds covering her vanilla skin. Scratches, just like Nick's covered her front and arms. 

Nick walked closer to her, warm tears spilling from his eyes. He noticed one specific deep cut on her lip. He knew that was certainly gonna leave a mark. "Spellman, I'm here." He whispered as he leaned down, his face close to hers. "I don't know if you can hear me but I'm here."

He was alone.

Sabrina was only allowed a single visitor. 

The Spellmans had taken turns as they waited for Nick to wake up. When he did, they decided to leave him have his time with his wife.

Even if Sabrina couldn't reply.

"I'm so, so sorry." Nick cried as he covered her foreheads with his. "It should've been me. I should be on that bed, not you." He sniffed as he took in her scent. It wasn't the cinnamon aroma that she always wore. This time, it was panic and anxiety. Nick needed her out of that hospital. "The doctor placed you in a coma to protect you but you're gonna be fine, babe." He smiled as more tears ran down his cheeks. He looked down at her bruised arm and grabbed her hand. He placed a soft kiss against her palm. "I promise."

A knock on the door alerted Nick.

He looked up but not once pulled away from Sabrina's hand. He saw Elspeth walking into the room.

"How are you?" Elspeth asked.

"I'm fine." Nick replied coldly. He was getting tired of that question. "We should be worried for Sabrina, not me. I'm okay."

"I'm not talking physically, Mr. Scratch." 

Nick eyed at her. Once again, a waterworks filled his eyes. "Well, I'm standing here, perfectly healthy talking to you. Meanwhile, my wife is on this bed in a coma and its all my fault. How do you think that I feel?"

Elspeth sighed. She walked closer to Nick and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't your fault, Nicholas."

Nick scoffed. "Isn't it?"

"No." Elspeth said. "The road was frozen. That truck lost control due to the snow. You weren't driving. It isn't anyone's fault really, just the weather."

"Bullshit." Nick hissed. "I should've protected her. She doesn't deserve to be stuck here."

"She doesn't." Elspeth agreed. "But we will do everything in our power to make sure that Sabrina gets her health back in no time. I can assure you."

Nick looked once again at his sleeping wife. She looked so peaceful. "Thank you." He mumbled.

"Your welcome." Elspeth said. "Feel free to get me or one of the nurses if you need anything."

Nick nodded, not once taking his eyes off his wife. He heard the door open and close.

He was alone.

Nick brought Sabrina's milky hand towards his lips. 

"I love you." He mumbled against it. "I will stay here, day and night, until you open those beautiful eyes of yours."

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And heartbroken.
> 
> Nick is really feeling lost, his whole life changing in just moments but a trip back to the past gave us an inside scoop on these two lovebirds.
> 
> What now?
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave feedback! I would really, REALLY appreciate it!


	3. Amazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look to some of the most glorious days of Nick's and Sabrina's life.

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can make._

_\- Lonestar._

**Then.**

Sabrina woke up.

She was naked under the sheets. The bed linens hugging her vanilla like skin. She opened her eyes slowly but closed them immediately when a ray of sunshine beamed through the curtains. In that moment, she remembered.

She wasn't at the mortuary.

Instead, she was at Nick's apartment.

Sabrina snuggled her head against the pillow under her. She sighed in content. Her eyes traveled down the white sheets and saw Nick's arm around her nude waist. She bit her lip before wiggling back, her body finding a surprise.

"Morning to you too, Spellman."

Sabrina heard Nick's groggy voice. She looked back over her shoulder and saw him.

Nick looked angelic. His eyes were still close, a single curl dropped in his forehead. His breathing, made his bare chest go up and down. A ray of sunlight on his shoulders.

"You're awake?" Sabrina asked, still looking over her shoulder.

"Not really." Nick replied, still with his eyes closed. "But you're plan was working."

Sabrina felt his arm tightened around her waist. She giggled before turning around, facing him. "I'm hungry."

"You know where the kitchen is." Nick said, not once opening his eyes or changing his position.

Sabrina scoffed. "You're treating me like a one night stand?"

Nick snorted. He slowly opened his eyes and took in how close Sabrina was to his face. She looked annoyed as one of her eyebrows was risen and her hands covered her chest with the milky sheets. "I would never." Nick said, his fingers drawing circles around her plain waist. His fingers started tracing a line over her waist, all the way to her hips and finally finishing on her shoulder. "I want to keep doing this with you, Spellman, forever."

Sabrina smirked. She knew that Nick was good with words and she was hating it in that moment. "So charming." She rolled her eyes before turning around, her back to his chest.

Nick chuckled before wrapping his arm once again around her stark naked waist and pulled her closer. "You're being so dramatic, Spellman." He whispered to her neck before starting laying kisses all over her body. His lips found her neck, shoulders, jaw, cheeks. 

Sabrina couldn't help but to start giggling. "Stop! Stop it, Nick!"

"That's for waking me up." Nick continued. "And for accusing me."

Sabrina's laughter filled the whole apartment.

Nick loved hearing his girlfriend laugh, specially if he was the one bringing out all the giggles from her lips. He knew that he could listen to those chuckles for the rest of his life.

And he wanted that.

"Nick!" Sabrina continued.

Nick gave up. He flipped them over so he was on top of Sabrina. She was still giggling as she held to his shoulders. "I believe you owe me an apology."

Sabrina snorted. "Yeah, right." Nick raised an eyebrow. Sabrina bit her lip before leaning up and catching his lips into hers. She moaned into the kiss making Nick lower his body. Since he was naked as well, Sabrina could feel him. He was ready. Before things gotten any further, Sabrina pulled away. "I'm still hungry, you know?"

"Same." Nick mumbled and leaned down, smashing his lips into hers.

Sabrina giggled into the kiss before she pulled away. "For breakfast, Nick."

"Seriously, babe?" Nick scoffed. Sabrina bit her lip as she nodded. "You're unbelievable." He got off her before laying back on the bed.

They laid there, parallel to each other.

There was a moment of silence before Sabrina spoke up. "Are you gonna make breakfast now or-"

"Again, unbelievable." Nick said before getting off bed.

"I love you." Sabrina replied. She noticed a small grin taking over his face as he walked around the room.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too." Nick acted annoyed. Sabrina studied him as he walked around, nude. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Nick was a handsome young man, she knew it from the moment that she met him but seeing this other side of him warmth up Sabrina.

They were close, they were in love. They had explored every single inch of each other's bodies. They had a connection that neither Sabrina or Nick haven't felt before.

"Enjoying the show?" Nick asked as he leaned down, looking for a pair of boxers.

Sabrina smirked. "Maybe?"

Nick smirked back as he found his boxers before putting them on. "Show's over." He walked closer to the bed before leaning down and pecking his girlfriend's lips quickly. "Blueberry pancakes?"

"With syrup." Sabrina kissed back.

Nick smiled before kissing her one more time.

Sabrina watched him leave his room. She laid back one more time on the bed before sighing in content. She couldn't be happier. The sound of rattling in the kitchen made her chuckle. She needed to get out of bed before Nick burned down his apartment.

Without giving it a second thought, Sabrina pushed away the covers and stood up from bed, her feet feeling the cold bedroom floor. She started looking around for some of her clothes. She had stayed with Nick countless of times, making it hard for her know if her clothes were at the mortuary or in her boyfriend's apartment. "Babe?" Sabrina raised her voice as she continued looking around the room.

"Yeah?" Nick shouted back from the kitchen.

"Have you've seen my white robe? I think I left it here last night." 

"No but you're whole closet is basically here so pick something else." Nick shouted as he mixed the pancake batter. "Or come naked, I won't mind."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "And I'm the dramatic one." She mumbled.

Sabrina continued looking around the room for that one specific robe. She didn't find it. Except, she found one of Nick's button shirts. It was an easy option so she putted it on. She took a whiff of the black fabric once it was covering her small frame. It smelled like him, it smelled like Nick.

Sabrina used the bathroom before walking to Nick's kitchen where she found him.

"Is that my shirt?" Nick asked confused as he flipped pancakes on the stove.

"It is." Sabrina bit her lip as she leaned towards a wall, just watching him. Her boyfriend looked perfect flipping pancakes shirtless.

"That's so hot." Nick smirked. "You should keep it, looks better on you, anyways."

Sabrina smiled before waddling up towards her boyfriend. She pulled Nick away from the stove earning a protest from him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she looked up. "Want me to make coffee?"

"You know the answer to that question." Nick said before placing a kiss on his girlfriend's nose. "Now, move out the way. I have some pancakes to attend."

Sabrina rolled her eyes before laying a kiss on his bare chest. "They better be good." She said before walking away from Nick, in search of the coffee machine.

"Oh, you have no idea." 

Nick had a plan for those pancakes.

And he intended to follow it.

"One dark, three spoonful of sugar." Sabrina said as she walked towards Nick before placing a cup on the counter next to the stove. "And mine, with milk, the superior choice, obviously."

Nick rolled his eyes.

Those were the little things that he adored so much, small fights about whose breakfast was better, who was going to get out of bed first, that intimacy that he had never felt before.

"The pancakes are almost done. Wait for me at the table." Nick replied as he divided the flipped pancakes into two different plates.

Sabrina kissed his cheek before grabbing both coffee mugs and sit down at the dining table. "You know, there's going to be an horror film festival at the town's park next weekend." She waited for her boyfriend. "Wanna come?"

"Sure thing." Nick said dryly. He was too focused on the pancakes. He took precautions as he placed two lines of whipped cream on top of the hotcake. After that, he started placing blueberries, one by one, with a delicate touch. He was also looking at his girlfriend from time to time from the corner of his eye. He didn't want her to look and ruin the surprise. 

"We can grab blankets and see the movies on the grass." 

Nick didn't replied. Instead, he walked towards his girlfriend and placed the plate of pancakes in front of her. He smirked as he waited for a response. 

Sabrina looked at her breakfast. There was something unusual. "Mole in?" She tried to make up the blueberry pattern. She raised an eyebrow towards her boyfriend.

"What?" Nick asked confused. He looked down at the pancakes and realized that his art wasn't his best. "No, no, _move_ in."

"What?" Sabrina echoed.

"I want you to move in with me."

Sabrina was shocked. She took a moment to realize what was happening. 

Nick was starting to panic. He was having trouble reading Sabrina's expression. He thought that maybe he got the wrong impression, or-

"You want me to move in with you?" Sabrina asked, a smile appearing in her face.

Nick's nerves went away. She looked happy by the question. "Yes." He replied as he sat down next to her and grabbed her vanilla hand. "I love you, Spellman and I love every morning when I wake up next to you, I love when you walk into the kitchen wearing my clothes, I love kissing you goodbye before work and I love even more when you come back." The smile in Sabrina's face widened. "I want to experience everything with you, Sabrina. If you say yes, I would love nothing else than for you to live with me. For us to share this space."

Sabrina could only kiss him.

Pancakes forgotten, Sabrina leaned in and smashed her lips into her boyfriend's. Her arms wrapping themselves around his neck on autopilot. She pulled away but still kept her face close to his. "Do you really want this?"

"More than anything."

Sabrina kissed him again. "In that case, I would love to move in with you, Scratch."

This time, it was Nick who leaned in. "I want to marry you." Sabrina pulled away in shock. "Someday." She smiled. "I want to put a ring on that finger."

"I would love nothing else." Sabrina giggled before capturing her boyfriend's lips once again. Her hands played with the hair at the back of his neck, Nick loving the feeling of her cold fingers running circles around his skin. Sabrina's hands continued all the way to his torso as their lips continued working on their magic.

Nick deepened the kiss as his hands brought Sabrina closer. He didn't resisted when she moved from her chair and into his lap. "Forget the pancakes."

"Forget them."

Nick stood up, still with Sabrina's legs wrapped around his waist. He walked towards the counter and sat her on top. 

Sabrina bit her lip before pulling him closer, her lips working his neck. "Pants, off."

"Shirt, off."

* * *

Sabrina Spellman never felt nervous in her life.

Ever.

She was an optimistic young woman, always believing in herself. She wasn't scared of anything, she knew she could conquer any fear, any nightmare.

All of that changed once she was back in her old childhood bedroom back at the mortuary. Those light pink walls covering her from the outside world. 

Sabrina stood in front of her old mirror. She looked at herself as her stomach birthed butterflies. She learned in that moment was nerves were and she didn't liked it. "Do I look okay?" Her voice was low, too low.

It started to worry her aunts who were waltzing all around the room.

"Okay? Darling, you love gorgeous!" Hilda said as she smiled to her niece. She walked behind the young woman and placed both hands on Sabrina's shoulders. "Why would you ask that?"

"It's just-" Sabrina sighed. She let her fingers run free through her stomach, a white lace fabric covering her body. She looked stunning, there was no doubt. She had spent weeks, months, looking for the perfect dress. The perfect _wedding_ dress. "I-I don't know. I don't know what's happening to me."

Hilda's eyes widened. "Are you having second thoughts, love?"

Sabrina shook her head no quickly.

There was no way she could be having second thoughts. She was marrying the love of her life. She was sure that Nick was the person, _her_ person, who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted to kiss him every day before going to work and greet him when he came back. She wanted to host more family holidays with Nick by her side. She wanted to travel the world, have children down the line and grow old with him.

It didn't mattered anything else, where they were or the circumstances. All that it mattered is that they were together.

"Not at all." Sabrina said, turning around to face her aunts. 

"You better not. We spent almost a year preparing this wedding _and_ the reception only for you to walk out the very last minute." Zelda replied as she fixed her lipstick using Sabrina's vanity mirror.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

She had wanted her wedding to be perfect. She had dreamt of that day since she was a little girl. She always dreamt of finding the perfect guy, fall in love, and have a big wedding and she was going to get it. She had dragged Nick to cake tastings, choosing colors, food, everything. They agreed at the end to get married in the woods next to the mortuary. It was a place which held a lot of beautiful memories for both of them, not counting Cee's and the coffee shop where they met. 

For Nick, he never thought that he would get married but everything changed when he met Sabrina. He wanted to marry her and spend every single second of his life next to her. If it was up to him, they would get married the very next day after he proposed but he knew that Sabrina wanted a wedding, a _big_ wedding. It wasn't Nick's dream to have such a big event but the smile in Sabrina's face every time they discussed something made it worth it.

"I'm not walking out." Sabrina said as she faced her older aunt. "I love Nick and I want this. I've been waiting for this moment a long time now."

"Then, what is it, dearie?" Hilda asked.

Sabrina bit her lip. "I'm just nervous, I guess." She chuckled lightly. "I mean, I'm getting _married_ , aunties. This doesn't happen every day."

"Tell me about it." Zelda mumbled. "I'm just glad you chose a good suitor. I know Mr. Scratch will take good care of you."

"He better." Hilda said protectively. 

Sabrina giggled. "He's the best, auntie." She took Hilda's hands. "Stop acting so tough, you know you love him too."

Hilda rolled her eyes playfully. "I do. He's a good man."

There was a sudden knock, interrupting the Spellman women. 

"Come in." Sabrina said.

All eyes were on the door as Ambrose appeared on the other side. His eyes widened when he saw the youngest Spellman. "Wow, cousin, you look gorgeous!"

Sabrina couldn't help but blush.

"See?" Hilda whispered to her ear.

"Thank you, Ambrose." Sabrina said as she wiped her hands on her dress.

"Your welcome." Ambrose replied. "I'm just here to let you know that everyone is ready." Sabrina's eyes widened as she looked up. "We just need the bride's approval to start."

There was a small silence in the room.

"Now?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes?" Ambrose asked back confused.

"Oh my God." Sabrina mumbled, the nerves coming back. She placed a worried hand on her stomach as she took a deep breath.

"Love, you need to relax." Hilda said as she massaged her niece's back. "Take all the time you need."

"Is everything okay?" Ambrose asked, still confused.

"Yeah, yeah." Sabrina took a deep breath. "I'm just worried. What if I fall while walking down the aisle?"

Ambrose couldn't help but chuckle. "That would be pretty funny, cousin."

Zelda scoffed as she walked closer to her niece. She cupped one of Sabrina's white cheeks as their eyes met. She saw it, the little girl she raised. Her own daughter. Sabrina's eyes were still the same. "You can do this, sweetheart." She smiled softly. "Like you said, you've been waiting for this day quite some time now. Nicholas loves you, you love him, what is so scary about that?"

Sabrina smiled. Her aunt was right.

"And if you fall, the aunties and I will be right there to help you get up." Ambrose added.

Hilda smacked him on the head making him groan.

But it made Sabrina giggled. "You're right, auntie Zee." She nodded. "It's time to get married."

The aunts hugged Sabrina before leading her towards the door. 

"Oh, and cousin?" The Spellman women looked back at Ambrose. "If it makes you feel any better, Nicholas is terrified as well." Sabrina smiled. "Not of marrying you, of course, but at the thought of that this is actually happening."

Sabrina's smile widened.

It calmed her nerves knowing that her future husband was nervous as well.

She looked back at her childhood bedroom, all the memories inside it. The next time she would step inside, she would be a married woman. Married to the love of her life.

She couldn't wait.

It was all so fast.

The ceremony that the family planned for months, the day that Sabrina dreamt for years, passed in a heart beat.

One moment, slow violin music was playing and she was walking down the aisle with both of her aunts by her side. She remembered Nick's face when their eyes locked. So much love could be felt coming from him. 

When Nick looked at Sabrina, his bride, for the first time, he fell in love all over again. He couldn't hold back the tears that spilled from his eyes. Sabrina looked so beautiful, like she was made of glass. He never imagined this moment to happen and there he was, minutes before marrying the love of his life.

Now, they were standing in front of each other, friends and family witnessing their union.

They couldn't be happier.

"Sabrina-" Nick started, a gulp blocking his throat. He was trying, so hard, to get words out of his mouth. Between the nerves of standing there, marrying Sabrina Spellman and the distraction of how stunning she looked, Nick was a mess. "I vow-" His voice cracked. It had taken him a lot of time to write down his vows. There was so much he wanted to say but so difficult to put into words. He had read every book in existence, or at least that's how Sabrina painted the picture, and he still couldn't find the right words. "Sabrina, I vow-"

Sabrina couldn't help but giggle. She was nervous too, but luckily, it wasn't her moment to talk.

"Don't worry about time, Scratch, it's not like this venue is gonna kick us out." Ambrose commented as he looked around the woods which the Spellmans had turned into a venue. He was the one who had the honor to marry his cousin and her future husband. All thanks to the internet. 

"God have mercy." Zelda rolled her eyes from the front row.

The rest of the guests laughed.

"Nick, it's okay." Sabrina whispered as she placed one comfort hand in Nick's free hand. "Take your time, whenever you're ready."

Nick looked at her, his eyes red and swollen. He took in her face, her smile just for him. Somehow, it gave him strength. He took a deep breath and looked at the piece of paper in his other hand. He was ready. "Sabrina, I vow to hold your hands in mines whenever you're cold." He started, Sabrina could just smile. "I vow to listen to you every time you're in need, to heal you every time you're hurt. I promise to love you, every day until my last breath. Even when you have one of your crazy ideas." Nick inhale. "I vow to make you feel like the only person in the world, because that's what you are to me, Spellman, you are my whole world." A tear escaped Sabrina's eye. "You opened your heart to me like no one else and I feel privileged for that. You taught me how to love and I promise I will try and be the best husband for you, the husband you deserve."

"Nick..." Sabrina mumbled. She looked at him and Nick's free hand wiped away her single tear, making her lean into the touch.

"Damn, Scratch." Ambrose acted like he had a tear of his own. The guests laughed making him feel accomplished. "Cousin, I believe is your turn."

"I don't know if I can top that but I'll try." Sabrina said making the guests laugh once again. "Nick, when you entered my life, it was so unexpected. It was a really bad day and it only got worst but it all changed when I bumped into you." Nick smiled, even though his eyes were still crimson red. "Since that very first moment we met, you made me feel alive, you made me feel like I was living an adventure and I'm thankful for it. I'm thankful for you." Sabrina looked at the pink paper in her hand, the one she stayed so many night writing. "Nick, I vowed to always be here, be your person just like you're mine. I vow to make you laugh and help you reach your dreams. I promise to love you forever and be the one to find you when you're lost." More tears spilled from Nick's eyes. "No matter what happens, no matter what life has in store for us, I know it will be okay because you are by my side. I love you now and I'll love you forever."

'Aw' and sniffs could be heard from the crowd making Sabrina laugh.

"Can I kiss her?" Nick asked, turning to Ambrose. His eagerness making everyone laugh.

"Not yet, Scratch."

In a matter of minutes, or decades for Nick and Sabrina, Ambrose pronounced them husband and wife.

"You may want to get that kiss now." Ambrose said as he looked up at the sky, a big gray cloud falling upon the ceremony. 

Nick smiled as he placed his hands on Sabrina's small waist. His smiled widened as he leaned down and captured her lips into hers.

Their first kiss as husband and wife.

They were so lost on their happiness that they didn't realized the rain coming from the sky. The guests stood up quickly looking for shelter.

Nick pulled away from the kiss as he felt droplets on his skin. He looked down at Sabrina expecting her to be desperate in search for shelter as well but instead, she found her laughing while looking up at the rain. 

"Why did you stopped kissing me, husband?" Sabrina asked as the rain intensified, falling like a blanket on the guests who were still looking for shelter and on the newly wedded couple.

"Don't you want to get inside? Your dress and makeup will ruin."

"I don't care." Sabrina said as she wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, pulling him closer. "I'm just so happy to finally be your wife."

Nick smirked. Sabrina looked more beautiful under the rain in her wedding dress. "And I'm your husband."

He leaned in for another kiss.

This one, a rain kiss.

They didn't noticed Ambrose taking a picture of the sweet moment.

It was a capture that they would want forever.

* * *

Sabrina led out a deep sigh as she closed the door behind her.

It had been one long day at work, many bodies coming from everywhere and Ambrose was nowhere to be found. She thought that he must had been somewhere with Prudence and she was mad at him. The only thing that can cured her was a nice long and warm bath followed by dinner.

"Nick?" Sabrina asked as she took out her shoes. She was standing next to the now closed door. It wasn't that late but the light coming from the corridor made Sabrina realize that her husband was home. "Babe?" She called out to him again.

Instead of Nick, Salem appeared in front of her. The black cat bumped his head against Sabrina's legs making her chuckle. She led go of her purse and leaned down, picking the little beast up. "Hey, Salem." She scratched the back of his ear making the feline happier. "Where's your dad?"

Sabrina could still remember Nick's face when she first referred Salem as their kid. She was certain that they were a family and Salem was included. Nick however, wanted nothing to do with the cat. He tolerated him because he was special to Sabrina which made the feline special to him as well but calling himself the beast's ' _Dad'_ was too far from his liking. Sabrina didn't cared. She insisted that Salem was their own and that it would make good practice for when they have kids of their own. She wanted them down the road and Nick too, maybe sooner than her but right now, Sabrina wanted to focus on adjusting to married life with Nick, traveling with him and having her husband to herself.

"Nick?" Sabrina called out for the third time, this time louder than the others.

"Library." Nick shouted back.

Sabrina smiled before making her way towards their library, still with Salem in her arms. She knocked on the door, even though Nick had told her millions of times that it wasn't necessary, and entered. She saw her husband on his desk, his nose deep in a book and a pencil to his temple connecting it to his brain. He had never looked sexier. "Hey."

Nick looked up and smiled when he saw his wife. He placed the pencil down and opened up his arms for Sabrina. "You're back."

"I am." Sabrina said as she placed Salem back on the floor before walking towards her husband. She sat down on his lap before her lips found his. It was a quick kiss but not a boring one. Their kisses could never be boring. "What are you up to?" Sabrina asked as she inspected the book in front of them.

Nick sighed before squeezing his eyes. "There's a new investigation going on. I've been assigned to lead it so I'm studying a little bit but it will probably take years to finish it."

"Then, what's the rush?" Sabrina asked as she massaged her husband's neck. She didn't quite understood Nick's job sometimes. He was a chemical engineer and a really good one. She was used to walking in to him rushing and cursing. She would do anything she could to make him feel more relaxed.

"My stupid boss wants to 'break a record'" Nick did air quotes while rolling his eyes. "He's so dumb, he really think he can rush anything."

Sabrina couldn't help but smile. She pressed a soft kiss into Nick's cheek making him lean into the touch. "You are really intelligent, Scratch. You can do anything." A kiss to his neck. "And who knows? Maybe you can show this guy who's really boss once you finish this project."

Nick grinned at her. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"This ring reminds me every day." Sabrina grinned back as she showed him the ring he had gotten her.

Nick grabbed her hand and placed a delicate kiss into her finger. "How about you? How was work?"

Sabrina sighed. "Exhausting." She laid her head on her husband's shoulder. Nick kissed her forehead while massaging her thigh. "There were so many bodies and Ambrose was nowhere to be found. I'm pretty sure he was running around with Prudence and that's not fair. If I can't run around with my husband, he can't run around with his girlfriend."

Nick chuckled. "He will feel this way next month when we get to Liverpool in a few weeks."

Nick had surprised his wife with a getaway to England. Sabrina had jumped off in excitement.

They both deserved some time away. 

"I can't wait." Sabrina smiled with excitement before kissing his lips. "You seem tense." Her hand explored her husband's chest and arms.

"Don't. I know what you're trying to do, Spellman." Nick tried to push her away but a smile in his face gave him away.

When they married, Sabrina agreed to add 'Scratch' to her name but didn't took away 'Spellman'. She couldn't do that, not when it was the only thing left of her deceased mother and father.

"What? You need a break and I need to clear my mind too." Sabrina smirked before starting kissing her husband's neck.

Nick closed his eyes and leaned back. He was ready to give in as Sabrina's lips worked magic on his skin. He couldn't hold back a groan as she found the spot that he liked. "Babe-"

"Shut up, Scratch."

"Babe, I can't." Nick pulled away. Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she straddled him in his desk chair. Chances are that they were gonna fall in a matter of minutes. "I have to finish this for tomorrow. My boss will kill me if I go back empty handed."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I used to think that this whole nerd thing was sexy but now? It sucks." She pecked his lips one more time before standing up.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever, Scratch, I'm going to get a relaxing bath." Sabrina began walking away. "And you are _not_ welcome to join me."

Nick couldn't help but laugh. He watched his wife walk out of the room and he continued smiling to himself. He felt so lucky to have Sabrina in his life.

The luckiest man alive.

Nick tried to continue his studies. He needed to get work done for his boss and time was running out but Sabrina's lips on his neck didn't left his mind. He tried, so hard, so many times, to focus on his book but nothing was working. 

"Fuck this." Nick mumbled to himself before standing up his desk chair and finding his way towards the bathroom.

He didn't knocked on the door, he didn't have to.

Instead, Nick entered and saw Sabrina laying on the bathtub, hot water and bubbled covering her silk skin. Her eyes were closed as she relaxed and felt the water doing its work. The view did wonders to Nick and he couldn't help but to take off his clothes.

The sound of a belt made Sabrina open her eyes. She looked to her side and saw her husband almost naked. "Nick? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Nick asked as he took out his boxer, the last piece of clothing from his body.

"I told you, you're not welcome to join me."

"Wanna bet?" Nick asked as he walked closer to the bathtub making his wife scoff.

"You turned me down so now's my turn."

"You don't mean that." 

"I do." Sabrina said one thing but her body showed another. She moved inside the bathtub so Nick could have space.

"Really?" Nick asked as he stepped into the tub, the hot water massaging his skin.

"Really." Sabrina welcomed him by wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Your plan is working perfectly, Spellman." Nick said while wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. 

The bubbles inside the bath outlined both of their bodies like it was just one. Puzzle pieces that fell together.

"What are you gonna do about it, Scratch?"

"I'll show you." Nick smashed his lips into hers.

Relaxation forgotten, their bodies found each other. Groans and moans filled the bathroom just a few seconds later, splashes of water joining the symphony.

Everything was perfect.

The world was theirs.

Theirs to conquer. 


	4. I'm Only Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina wakes up and Nick faces a painful truth.

_"Please, don't spoil my day, I'm miles away_

_And after all I'm only sleeping."_

**Now.**

Nick's breath was shaky.

He was standing at Sabrina's feet, as he watched her sleep peacefully in her hospital's bed. Those last few days were hard, harder than anything he had lived but everything would change in a matter of minutes.

It did more than change.

"When will she wake up?" Nick asked as he continued looking at his sleeping wife.

Even though Sabrina looked angelic, Nick missed seeing her laughing, creating a mess. He needed her to open her eyes.

"It won't be long now." Elspeth replied as she smiled, waiting for her patient to wake up.

"Will she be in pain? Once she wakes up?" Zelda asked, as she too, waited for her niece to open her eyes.

It had taken Sabrina a week and a half to give good results. Elspeth had decided to take her off coma and wake her up. She wasn't showing any signs of complications and her body was healthy. Well, at least most of it. So, after signing a few papers, the machines on Sabrina's body were turned off and removed. Now, all they could do was wait. 

Nick was over the moon when he heard the news about his wife coming back. He had stayed with Sabrina every single day since he had woken up. He was by her side every morning and every night. Hilda and Ambrose had begged him to leave, get a goodnight rest but it didn't worked. There was nothing that could pull him away from that hospital bed.

There was nothing that could pull him away from Sabrina.

"She will be disoriented and the bruises and stitches can be a bother but its not anything she can't handle." Elspeth replied as she continued standing next to Nick.

"She's tough, she can handle a few stitches." Ambrose said as he stood next to his cousin's bed.

All the Spellmans were there, waiting for their youngest one to wake up.

"Do you remember that one time she fell in the graveyard back home? Back when she was a little girl?" Hilda chuckled lightly. "There was blood everywhere but she didn't cared. She walked back inside the mortuary and took matters into her own hands."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle. He liked to imagine a toddler Sabrina, with determination in her eyes and a whole bright future ahead of her. He figured she was a relentless child, not much different like she was now.

"I remember. The blood made Kinkle gag but not her." Ambrose said, remembering his cousin in her younger years and one of her best friends, who later would be her boyfriend, having a little accident while playing in the yard- well- graveyard. 

The machine still connected to Sabrina, started making louder noises, making everyone in the room panic.

"What is that?" Nick asked. He could feel his heart racing. "What is happening to her? Is she okay?"

Elspeth nodded, not even bothering to check the equipment. "She's fine. That just means her heart rate increased."

"That means-"

"Yes, she's waking up."

A smile took over the family.

Nick looked at Sabrina and saw how her cheeks weren't stone cold anymore. They were rosy, his favorite color. She looked alive.

Sabrina's eyelids fluttered as her mouth gasped for air. She was waking up, slowly, but she was getting there.

A gigantic smile appeared in Nick's face. He continued standing next to his wife's feet as she waked up, her family at her side.

"Sabrina?" Zelda couldn't help but asked. 

Sabrina was there, almost there.

As if her aunt's voice was a map, Sabrina found her body again. She gasped as her eyes opened, the light in the room hurting her. She groaned as she closed her eyes once again, trying to take in the scenario.

"There she is." Nick mumbled as he looked at his wife. The smile never leaving his face.

Sabrina opened her eyes once again. This time, more comfortable with her surroundings. She looked around, seeing an unfamiliar room but her family next to her. She was confused.

"Darling? How are you feeling?" Hilda asked, unable to hold back her emotions.

"I'm-I'm okay." Sabrina replied, trying to figure out what was happening. 

"Oh, don't you ever scare us like that ever again!" Zelda said devastated as she pulled her niece into a hug.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Sabrina's face. She looked in pain as she tried to hug bag her aunt.

"Auntie, maybe don't squish her?" Ambrose asked as he gently pulled his aunt back. Sabrina flashed him a thankful, but painful smile. "I'm glad you're back, cousin." He kissed her forehead.

"But wait, what happened? Why am I-" Sabrina looked around the room, her eyes fell on Nick and then on Elspeth. "Here?"

"Sabrina, you were part of a car crash, a fatal one." Elspeth said as she walked closer to her patient. She could see Sabrina's eyes widening. "You are okay now but we had to put you on a coma for a few days, just to be sure you didn't get any brain injuries since you were hit pretty strongly on the head."

"Is the other person alright?" Sabrina asked. She couldn't help but worry for the second party of the crash.

"Everyone is okay. You just need to focus on yourself now." Elspeth replied, making her patient nod. "So, how are you feeling?

"Well, to be completely honest, my head hurts." Sabrina said making her husband chuckle.

"That's normal. We'll give you some meds for the pain." Elspeth replied.

Sabrina nodded. She was uncomfortable. All eyes were on her as her body ached. She took a look to her arm, she could see purple clouds covering her vanilla skin.

"Hey, it's okay." Nick said as he walked closer to his wife and sat down on the edge of the bed, facing her. "Those will go away, you'll see." He grabbed her hand and laid a kiss to her palm. He didn't mind that the rest of the family and the doctor were in the room, he was just so, so happy to have his wife back.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she pulled her hand back. "Why are you touching me?"

"What?" Nick asked confused. He noticed his wife's facial expressions. It wasn't like her.

"Why are you touching me? Kissing me?"

"Spellman, it's okay." Nick said, reaching for her hand once again but Sabrina pulled back, not wanting any contact with him.

"It's not okay."

"Babe-"

"Babe?" Sabrina scoffed. "This is unprofessional from you."

Nick eyed her. He saw confusion but also anger in his wife's eyes. This wasn't the way he imagined their reunion. Nick's eyes traveled to the Spellmans, each of them raising their shoulders, unable to give him an answer to his question. "Unprofessional?" Nick asked, turning to his wife. "Sabrina, why would you say that?"

"You're here, touching me, without my consent." Sabrina replied, looking disgusted by him. "You call that professional? Or do you do that with all your patients?"

Nick's eyes widened. Something clicked inside him. Something he wished he was wrong. "Sabrina, don't you know me?" His questions hurt like a thousand cuts but he needed to know.

"No." Sabrina said, still eyed him in disgust. 

Nick jumped from the bed. He felt like a bucket of iced water was thrown at him. 

"Nicholas-" Ambrose tried but it was helpless.

"You don't remember me? You don't know me?" Nick asked, forgetting everyone else in the room. All that matters was laying in front of him.

Sabrina.

His wife.

"I'm sorry, I don't-" Sabrina eyed him confused. Her gaze turned towards her aunts who were shocked in their spots. "I thought he was my doctor..."

"Doctor?" Nick scoffed. He felt like he was part of a joke, a very bad joke. "Sabrina, I'm your husband!"

"My what?"

"Your husband!"

"I'm not married."

"Yes, you are!" Nick raised his voice while rushing towards the bed. He sat in front of his wife once again before showing her his wedding ring. "We are married, Sabrina. I promise you we are." His voice started breaking, tears flooding his eyes. "Please, tell me that you remember. Tell me that you remember me, that you remember us."

There was a quick silence in the room.

Sabrina's gaze was bouncing from her supposed to be husband to her aunts. Confusion took over her mind once again. "I-I-" She didn't knew what to say, she didn't knew what to think. "I'm sorry... I don't remember you."

Nick broke down. He sniffed as he looked down at his lap trying to take everything in. Not only did his wife suffered a crash but she also lost her memory.

Lost him.

He lost her.

The Spellmans watched the scene, none of them knowing what to do or say.

"Sabrina-" Elspeth said, taking over. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I-" Sabrina tried to make her brain work. It hurt, not quite physically but emotionally. She was trying to gather her very last memory and it wasn't as easy as she thought. "I was starting med school."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Med school?" Hilda gasped.

"Yeah, why?" Sabrina asked, hesitation taking over her once again.

"Darling, you left med school... almost five years ago." Hilda replied.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "I did what?"

"Five years?" Nick asked at the same time. His gaze turned towards the doctor, anger taking over his body. "That means that she doesn't remember when we met? Hell, she doesn't even remember becoming a professional!"

"Nicholas-" Elspeth tried but it was hopeless.

"I need a moment." Nick stood up, frustrated, before walking away.

"Mr. Scratch-" Zelda tried but the door closing in a blast stopped her words.

Sabrina looked around the room confused. Her world changed in a heart beat. She was living a reality that she didn't knew, a reality new to her. "Aunties?" She asked, at the edge of crying.

"It's alright, love." Hilda said, wrapping her arms around her niece. "Everything will be alright."

"Nicholas! Nicholas!" Elspeth called out to him as she walked out the room.

Nick was panting. He was walking around in circles, his right hand on his forehead. 

So many emotions were filling his chest.

Anger because his wife didn't remembered him, sadness because Sabrina didn't deserved any of what was happening, guilt because somehow, he felt like the accident was his fault. He wasn't the one who made snow appear nor he was the person driving the truck that impacted them but that little voice in the back of his head telling him that it was his fault, it was still there and it only grew bigger and bigger as time passed.

Ignoring the doctor's voice, Nick continued cursing while running his hand through his dark curls. He couldn't get this thoughts straight. He just wanted to yell from the top of his lungs and ask why, why him, why his wife.

"Nicholas!" Elspeth raised her voice one more time.

"What?" Nick asked coldly as he faced her.

Elspeth read her patient's face.

Nick was angry. His eyes showed fire, flames that she had never seen before. His voice, cold like the outside of the hospital. There was no calmness, no peace. All of that added resulted in sadness, she knew that above all, Nick was sad. The result was sorrow and grief. Grief for all the memories that he had but his wife didn't. "Nicholas, we need to talk."

"She doesn't remember!" Nick started off quickly. He wasn't in the mood for conversation but he was indeed in need of a fight. It didn't matter if it ws a verbal one with a doctor in the middle of the hospital. "You said she was okay! You placed her in that come to protect her brain but look at what happened! She doesn't remember her life! She doesn't remember _me_!"

"I know, I remember what I said." Elspeth said, moving closer to her patient, her hands in front of her. "But the brain is a fragile thing, Nicholas, let alone an unexpected one. We couldn't predict this, no one can."

"Bullshit!"

"Nicholas, I understand-"

"Why the hell did this happened? Sabrina is a good person, the best woman I know!" Nick continued, anger flowing out of his body. Elspeth led him talk, she knew that the young man in front of her needed to get everything out. "She doesn't deserved this! She doesn't deserved any of it!"

"She doesn't." Elspeth said, moving closer and closer. "But you need to calm down. Sabrina needs you-"

" _Needs_ me?" Nick scoffed. His eyes, they turned red but not with fire, with sadness. Tears appeared in the corner or his coffee like orbs. "She doesn't even remembers me."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't need you." Elspeth said while placing a comforting hand on her patient's shoulder. Nick felt her touch and broke down, a single tear running down his face. "She's still your wife, Nicholas, she's still Sabrina." Nick started listening, really listening to her words. "And right now, she's confused. She may act tough but she's scared. She needs her family, she needs her husband."

"A husband she doesn't even know that exists?" Nick chuckled lightly. He couldn't believe the irony of the situation. 

"Even a husband she doesn't even know that exists." Elspeth echoed, following with a smile. "I promise, we will do everything possible to get Sabrina her memory back. It may take some time but never loose hope."

"Thank you." Nick mumbled. He realized that he had been taken out his anger at the wrong person. Actually, there was never a right person to be angry at. It was just life, life's funny and twisted ways. 

"Try talking to her, slowly and calmly. Familiar voices, faces and smells can help her jog her memory but please, don't push her. She needs her time." 

"I will. I promise." Nick said without a doubt in his voice. He would no anything, and he meant anything, to get Sabrina back. To get his wife back.

The door from Sabrina's hospital room opened just as Nick calmed down. Crossing over were the Spellmans, frowns and desperation in their faces.

"Oh, Nicholas." Hilda sighed as she walked towards the young man and wrapped her arms around him in comfort.

Nick thought of fighting it, he didn't want to appear weak in front of Sabrina's family but then, he remembered, they were his family too. He confide in them, he loved them too.

"I'm so sorry about this situation, mate." Ambrose said once his aunt pulled away from the other young man of the family. "It was hard for me seeing my cousin this way, and she remembers me. I can't even imagine how you're feeling."

"Ambrose!" Hilda hissed as she massaged Nick's back sympathetic. "Not helping."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle. It was a small and sad laugh but it was there. "It's okay and thanks, Ambrose."

"As I was telling Nicholas here, we will do everything possible for Sabrina to recover from this." Elspeth said as she eyed the family. She could feel the love that the Spellmans radiated every time they entered a room.

"Mr. Scratch-" Zelda stepped forward. She was in shock with the whole situation as well. She liked to believe that she was a fearless woman but the instant she saw her niece in that state, so vulnerable and confused, she felt the need to break down. Instead, she didn't. She kept herself together, for the sake of her niece. "Sabrina wants to see you."

"Really?" It took Nick as a surprise. The last thing he expected was his wife to called out to him, not when he had busted out of her room not long ago.

"Yes, she has many questions as you can imagine." Zelda said. "We will give you two time alone, you both needed. Also, we need to digest this news ourselves."

"Thank you. I promise I will behave myself this time." Nick replied making Zelda snort.

"We understand, Nicholas. You don't need to apologize." Zelda said and turned towards her sister. "Hilda, should we go to the cafeteria?"

"Ugh, that food is horrible, Zelds!"

"Indeed but we can't leave Sabrina." 

"Alright, I guess we can survive off cafeteria food for today." Hilda said and turned towards her nephew. "And you're coming with."

"Of course, auntie."

"Well, if you excuse me, I guess I'll go talk to my wife." Nick said earning a smile from his family.

"Good luck." Zelda replied before walking away with the rest of the Spellmans.

Nick started walking back to Sabrina's room but stopped at Elspeth words. "Nicholas-" He turned around, facing her. "Remember, take it slow."

"I will."

Sabrina looked up at the sudden knock.

When her aunts left the room, he continued to inspect the unusual white box where she was trapped. There were still machines attached to her hand. Her body hurt, bruises covering her porcelain skin as well as stitches. She felt like a broken doll.

"I want to talk to him." Sabrina had said when her aunts and cousin were next to her. "The guy who says he's my husband."

Now, a few minutes later, there was a small and careful knock on the door alerting her.

Sabrina looked up before answering. "Come in."

There he was, her- husband? She had to admit that he was very handsome, smooth olive skin, dark curls perfectly cut and a nice body. It wasn't a bad view but he wasn't her type. The guy in front of her looked dark, mysterious, somewhat a bad boy. She didn't go for those.

"Your aunts said you wanted to talk to me?" Nick asked as he entered the room slowly. He wanted to be there, God knew he wanted but he also wanted to give Sabrina some space and let her make the decisions.

"I do." Sabrina replied, sitting up on her bed. She hissed at the pain. Nick wanted to bad to help her, to touch her but he knew that wasn't an option. Instead, he watched her. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Nicholas Scratch, most people call me Nick." Nick felt weird out by introducing himself once again to his wife. It wasn't that romantic setting outside a coffee shop like the first time they met. Instead, it was a sad scenario, with a heartbroken Nick and a blank Sabrina.

"What do I used to call you?"

"Babe, Scratch." Nick said and noticed Sabrina eye him weirdly. She wasn't used to those pet names. She had never used them in her life. She didn't remembered that Nick brought a side of her that she didn't knew it existed, a better side. "Nick?"

"Okay, Nick." Sabrina replied with a smile in hand. That simple gesture, brought a smile to her ghost husband's face. "Can you seat down? I have many questions that only you have the answers."

Nick felt welcomed, happy. Still with a smile in face, he sat down in the armchair next to Sabrina's bed. "Shoot."

"The doctor and my aunties told me about the accident. They said we were inside a parked car and a truck hit us from behind due to the snow." Sabrina said, confusion taking over her face once again. "Why we were parked in such a dark place? And at night?"

"Well, we were in the movies before we got into my car. We were on our way home when you made me stop in that dark corner-" Nick replied, trying to avoid her eyes. It was difficult to ignore those big brown orbs filled with curiosity that his wife offered him. "To have... um-"

"To have what?" Sabrina asked with anticipation. Curiosity was killing her from the inside.

"To have sex."

"To what?" Sabrina almost jumped from the bed. Her face was mortified. She couldn't bring herself to think of a situation like that.

"Hey, don't yell at me. It was your idea after all." Nick chuckled.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not." Nick continued chuckling. "You were all like 'Stop here' and I was so confused but then you told me to trust you so of course I did. Next thing I know? You were all over me and asking for my pants to come off."

Sabrina blushed. She felt her cheeks heating up at her ghost husband's words. He was a stranger to her, after all and there he was, talking about their sex life. A sex life that she didn't knew she had. "I'm sorry?" She couldn't hold back the chuckle.

Nick continued smiling as well. He was happy that he got a laugh out of his wife. "It's not your fault."

Sabrina bit her lip and looked down at her fingers. It was such a small gesture that Nick was familiar with and he loved it. He loved her. "So, how did we met?"

"You were having a really bad day. Like, a really bad one." Nick said, continuing smiling as he was transported back to that special day. The day his life changed. "You were outside a coffee shop downtown, your car had a flat tire. You called Ambrose but he didn't picked you up. I was walking by when you bumped your head into your rear mirror. You got upset because I laughed." Sabrina chuckled. It sounded like her. "I stayed with you until your car was taken away. After that, I asked you for a drink at Dorians-"

"Dorians?"

"Yeah, it's a bar nearby." Nick said. "That was your first time there."

"I went with a stranger... to a bar?"

Nick scratched his nose. That single comment made him realize, that was still Sabrina. That was still his wife. "You said those words exactly that day." He smiled. "Anyways, we went to Dorians, had a few drinks and danced. After that, I walked you home and asked you out on a real date."

"And we've been together ever since?"

"Yeah." Nick said, sadness taking over once again. "We had our ups and downs, of course, but we always made it work."

_'And I hope we make this work too'_

Nick wanted to say but he knew he couldn't. Slowly, Elspeth said. Slowly Sabrina would be back.

He hoped.

"You mentioned we were going home when the accident happened." Sabrina said. "Where do we live?"

"We have a small apartment a few minutes from your aunts. You moved in with me before we got married. Hell, before I proposed." Nick replied. "We planned to move into a small cottage in a few years, when we were ready to start a family." Sabrina's eyes widened. The guy in front of her had their whole life figured out. Her old self too but she didn't remembered. They met, fell in love, got married and had goals. It was the life she had always dreamt of but it wasn't hers anymore. That was someone else. "For now it's just us and Salem."

"Salem!" Sabrina's eyes widened. "Is he okay?"

Nick chuckled. Of course she remembered her cat. "He's fine. He's waiting at home for you." Sabrina smiled. "You were actually talking about buying him a sweater for Christmas that night before the accident."

Sabrina snorted. "That sure sounds like me."

Nick continued to stare at her. It took all his strength to not kiss her in that very same moment. He missed her lips, her strawberry tasting lips. "What about you?" He asked, pulling his thoughts away. "How are you feeling?"

"My whole body hurts and don't even get me started on my head."

"The doctor said she will give you some pain meds soon." Nick said. "What about, your memories?" He tried not to push. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"I-" Sabrina thought for a moment. Her head felt like a void, a white noise. She tried to swim back in the ocean of memories to her very last one. She found it. "I was in med school." Nick sighed. "Roz and I wanted to become doctors." Sabrina looked at her ghost husband. "Is she okay? Is she still in my life."

"She is." Nick said making his wife sigh in relief. "You two are best friends, babe- Sabrina-" He couldn't stop himself in time. It just rolls off his tongue like a daily routine. "There's no way she could walk away. Even if you left her alone in med school."

Once again, Sabrina couldn't help but chuckle. "And I also remember-" She didn't knew if it was a good idea. "Harvey." She saw how Nick's facial expression changed at the name. "I was engaged to Harvey."

"Harry." Nick sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Is he- um- is he still around?"

Something broke inside of Nick, probably his heart. The way Sabrina spoke about Harvey, he recognized it. He recognized the sweet tone. It was the tone that she used for him once upon a time. "He is."

"Good." Sabrina looked down. She realized in that moment how awkward she had turned the conversation.

Nick's head was spinning. Too many thoughts filling his head. "I-" He stood up. He couldn't be in that room anymore. It was suffocating him. "I'm gonna go home, get you some clothes."

"Okay." Sabrina mumbled.

"Get some rest." Nick said quickly before walking towards the door.

Sabrina noticed his movements. He had hurt him. "Nick?" He stopped and looked at her. She could see galaxies in his eyes. "Thank you, really."

"You have nothing to be thankful for." Nick said. He was fighting so hard the tears trying to spill from his eyes. "You may not remember me but I remember you. I love you, Spellman and of course I don't expect you to say it back now but I promise, I will do everything I can to help you."

Sabrina didn't replied.

It was too much.

The only sound in the room was the door closing right after Nick left.

Nick arrived in Sabrina's car which was parked in the hospital parking lot. His car was a mess and he was planning to buy a new one, specially now that it brought so much bad memories.

Nick got into the driver's seat and shut the door besides him. He took a deep breath as he sat down. Everything started coming back all at once. "Fuck!" He yelled as he smacked the steering wheel, his knuckles pounding afterwards. His eyes started burning with salty tears. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

He broke down.

He had just lost the most special thing in his life.

He had lost everything.

He had lost Sabrina. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cut!
> 
> A really painful truth for Nick and a very confused Sabrina. So many things happening at once for our favorite couple. What now?
> 
> Next up, Nick continues struggling with this new reality and a new character will appear. Guess who?
> 
> Thanks for reading and be sure to leave some comments down below! Remember, this may be inspired by the movie/book "The Vow' but it won't follow the plot 100%. Some twists and turns will come later. Ready for it?


	5. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talks and less understandings...

_"I don't know what I'm looking for_

_I don't know what to say anymore_

_Wouldn't call it sad, I wouldn't call it mad_

_Something is just not right_

_I don't wanna feel like this anymore."_

_\- Bazzi._

**Then**

_Ambrose smirked as he opened the mortuary's front door._

_At the other side, there was his cousin, breathing heavily as her cheeks turned red due to the cold. By her side, her husband, whose hair was filled with small snowflakes._

_"You're finally here!" Ambrose smirked as he watched the couple in front of him._

_"Yeah, sorry we're late. We got - um - distracted." Sabrina said as she scratched her nose. The coldness in the air was taking over her body._

_"I can see that." Ambrose replied and turned towards the other young man. "Nicholas, you still have some of my cousin's lipstick in your neck."_

_Sabrina's eyes widened as she turned her head and saw the stain of her crimson red lipstick in her husband's nape._

_"Seriously?" Nick mumbled before wiping the unknown mark from his skin._

_"You two better be more careful the next time. If auntie Zee saw that, you wouldn't hear the end of it." Ambrose said as he continued smirking. He was proud by the way his cousin had changed over the years. She looked more alive. Happier._

_Sabrina scoffed. "First of all, we're both grown adults, we don't need auntie Zee to intervene in our lives. Second, we're married!"_

_"And late for New Year's Eve." Ambrose said. "Are you gonna enter or continue bickering?"_

_"Come on." Sabrina rolled her eyes before grabbing her husband's hand and pulling him into the mortuary._

_Ambrose chuckled as he closed the door behind him before joining his family._

_"Sabrina! Nicholas! Finally both of you joined us!" Hilda smiled happily as she walked out of the kitchen._

_"We know we're late, auntie." Sabrina sighed._

_"Oh, it's alright. I saved you both some dessert."_

_"Apple pie?" Nick asked hopefully. He had grown quite attached to Hilda's cooking over the years._

_"With extra whipped cream."_

_"Oh, Hilda, you're the best!" Nick said before letting go of his wife's hand, following the other Spellman into the kitchen._

_Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she digested what just happened, her cousin arriving by her side. "Did he just-"_

_"Yes, cousin, auntie Hilda just stole your man." Ambrose chuckled._

_Sabrina couldn't help but share a laugh. Just in that moment, she heard chatter and the sound of heels clicking down the mortuary's wooden floor. "Auntie Zee!"_

_Zelda scoffed when she saw her niece. "I thought you weren't coming." She walked down the stairs with Prudence following._

_The young girl was part of the Spellman family just like Nick. She had a good relationship going with Ambrose, some of the Spellman women were hopeful for another wedding soon but the couple were taking their time. They liked slow._

_"Good to see you too." Sabrina mumbled._

_"You missed dinner." Zelda said as she and Prudence arrived in front of the cousins. Her face was stone cold as Prudence joined her boyfriend's embrace._

_"I know and I'm sorry. Nick and I just got busy and-"_

_"You should've had seen the bite mark on Nicholas' neck." Ambrose whispered, not very low, to his girlfriend. "It was huge!"_

_Prudence chuckled before looking at the young girl in front of her. "Is that so?"_

_"Shut up, Ambrose!" Sabrina groaned. She turned towards her aunt who was still angry. "I'm sorry I missed dinner, auntie but I'm here now! There's still some time before midnight. We can catch up."_

_Zelda scoffed._

_The kitchen's door opened revealing Hilda and a very stuffed with pie Nick, who was still holding a small plate with a big piece of dessert in it._

_"Everyone's here!" Hilda clapped her hands happily._

_"Where are the twins?" Sabrina asked Prudence._

_Prudence had legal custody of her baby brother and sister. Their father, Faustus Blackwood, was abusive to the small creatures and their mother had died during childbirth. Prudence wanted her siblings to have a better childhood than her so she did what was necessary to get custody of the children. It was hard at the beginning, jumping from the role of sister to legal guardian but she did it naturally. She wasn't alone. Ambrose helped in every way he could as he too saw himself in the children. Every now and then, the Spellmans would help out too with babysitting or anything that they could._

_"Upstairs, sleeping." Prudence replied. "It's way past their bedtime."_

_Sabrina nodded in understanding._

_"Well, what are we waiting for, people? Let's get those fireworks starting!" Ambrose said enthusiastic._

_"It's not even midnight yet." Hilda replied._

_"So? That doesn't mean we can't fire a few." Ambrose said and started walking outside while pulling his girlfriend to follow him. "Auntie Zee, you go and grab us some martinis! I'm gonna go and get those babies started!" He ran towards the yard, still pulling his girlfriend._

_"Wait, what about the twins? Won't the fireworks wake them?" Hilda asked._

_"Ambrose will deal with them. I need those martinis." Zelda sighed before walking away in search of the alcohol._

_Hilda rolled her eyes before turning towards her niece. "I guess I should keep an eye on Ambrose in case he blows a finger off. Will you two join us outside?"_

_"Sure, we'll be right behind you." Sabrina said._

_Nick nodded, mouth stuffed with apple pie._

_Hilda smiled before following her family into the yard._

_Sabrina turned to face her husband. She giggled when she saw some whipped cream in the corner of his lips. "You have a little something-"_

_"A what?" Nick asked, mouth so full that it was hard to make up his words. Sabrina motioned to her own face making him understand. Nick brushed him thumb against the corner of his lip and caught the whipped cream. "Oh!" He smiled to himself before tasting the sweet flavor in his mouth._

_"Enjoying the pie, Scratch?"_

_"I am." Nick swallowed._

_"You're such a goof." Sabrina giggled before walking closer to him and wrapping her arms around his waist._

_"You love me."_

_"I do."_

_Nick grabbed some of the pie with his fork before extending it towards his wife._

_Sabrina opened up her mouth accepting the invitation. She moaned as she tasted the sweet sensation of the dessert._

_They didn't realized when Ambrose entered the mortuary in search for more matches. He smirked when he saw Nick feeding his cousin apple pie. He grabbed his camera, which was always hanging from his neck and snapped a picture of the couple._

_Another one for the albums._

_Another one for the memories._

* * *

**Now.**

Sabrina laid on the hospital bed.

A small ray of sunshine tried to peek from the window but it was hopeless. 

Sabrina was alone, her aunts and Ambrose getting something to eat and the last time she had seen her ghost husband was when she told him that she didn't remembered him. Instead, she remembered Harvey.

She smiled at the thought.

She missed Harvey. She wondered if he would ever visit her. She also thought if it was okay to think of him. She was certain that her heart was his, not Nick's. Even though she had married Nick, it felt like another version of her did. A fake Sabrina who took over her body and got married to the unknown dark haired guy who looked so worried the day before. She felt awful, she felt guilty but she couldn't hide her true feelings.

She wanted Harvey.

Nick had left the hospital after crying for almost an hour in the parking lot. It was too much for him. The pain. He wasn't a stranger to suffering but this is different. Sabrina was the light in his life and now, that flame was gone. Blown out like a birthday candle out of nowhere. 

He had went back to their apartment, heart aching in his chest and gathered some clothes for his wife. He knew that he needed to deliver the clothing to Sabrina but he couldn't face her. Not after everything that happened. Instead, Nick grabbed his phone and called Ambrose. The cousin was the one who delivered the clothes while the husband stayed behind, drowning his sorrows in alcohol. 

Sabrina studied her arms. The blue and violet clouds covering her vanilla skin. Carefully, she stroke her fingers through her body and winced at the pain. The meds that Elspeth had given her worked but not too much with the bruises on her body. 

Out of nowhere, a knock alerted the young woman.

Sabrina sat up on the bed, expecting her family or even her ghost husband. "Come in."

Instead, she found her best friend.

"Hey, girl!" Roz flashed her a smile as she opened the door. Her hands were heavy with gifts.

"Roz!" Sabrina squealed happily. It was the perfect surprise. "What are you doing here? I didn't expected you!"

"Well, Nick called me." Roz said as she entered the room and walked closer to her best friend. "He said that you woke up and that you may had asked about me."

"I did. I was worried since-" Sabrina looked down. "Did he told you? About-"

"Yes." Roz said quickly. "And you have nothing to worry about, Brina. We're okay. We've been best friends all these years and we'll continue for until we're both dead and six feet underground." Sabrina chuckled. "And the doctors are doing everything they can to help you gain your memory."

"I continue hearing that." Sabrina mumbled.

"Everything will be alright, you'll see." Roz placed a sympathetic hand on her friend's shoulder only to make the blond one wince in pain. "Oh, sorry! I forgot!"

"It's okay." Sabrina chuckled. "I'm just so happy you're here."

"Me too." Roz smiled. "And, I brought gifts!" She showed her friend a big white teddy bear holding a heart. "This is from Theo. He wanted to come with me but work's a bitch. He promised he will visit soon." Sabrina laughed while grabbing the plush animal. She liked how the soft fabric felt on her fingers. It was familiar. "This is from me." Roz said and handed the blond a bag filled with Sabrina's favorite chocolates. 

"I'm still obsessed with these?" Sabrina snorted as she accepted the candy.

"Girl, you never stopped!" Roz chuckled. "And this-" She showed the blond a small card, a handmade card. "This is from Harvey." Sabrina's eyes widened as she looked at the paper in her hands. Even though he wasn't physically there, she could feel a connection to her boyfriend- ex boyfriend? - while holding the card. "He did it himself and then, he made everyone sign it. I know, it sounds really childish."

"It doesn't." Sabrina smiled widely as she opened up the card. She stroke her fingers on the details tracing every single line. "It's sweet."

Roz eyed her. It was clear that her best friend was still in love with her ex- boyfriend, fiance and that wasn't good news to her. 

Not after everything.

"Is he- um - is he coming over too?" Sabrina asked, looking up from the card.

"No." Roz chewed the inside of her cheek. "He wanted to come, check on you and everything but he didn't want to make Nick feel uncomfortable."

"What? Why?" Sabrina snorted. Her eyes widened at the realization. "Does Nick keep you guys away from me? Is this what this is?"

"What? No, no, Brina! He would never!" Roz said as she sat down in front of her friend. "Nick is actually really nice to us. He's even a friend, part of the Fright Club sometimes."

"Why do I feel like there's a 'but' coming?"

"Because he doesn't get along with Harvey."

"Why?"

"Ex- fiance, new husband thing?" Roz asked confused. She felt out of place with telling this story. "They are civil around each other but they're like cats and dogs. It's better if they keep their distance. Specially now."

Sabrina understood. 

She was experiencing strong feelings for Harvey and even though she didn't technically know Nick, she could see how much he cared about her, how much he -loved? - her. She couldn't do that to him. Not when he sees like a nice man.

"But enough about boys. Tell me, how are you? How are you feeling, coping?" Roz asked while giving another sympathetic look to her friend.

"Again, everyone keeps asking me that." Sabrina sighed. "I don't know the right answer."

"Just say whatever is in your mind. I'm here to listen."

Sabrina took a deep breath. "I guess... its... hard?" She questioned herself. "I mean, I wake up in an hospital and suddenly, years of my lives have passed. I have a different job, I never finished med school, my family changed, my friends are all having different lives, my fiance is not my fiance anymore and I'm married to some strange new guy? Who is a total stranger to me, by the way." Sabrina sighed. "I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with all this."

"I understand." Roz nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, us, your friends, we haven't changed. We're still here, for you, Brina. Always have, always will." Sabrina smiled. "As for Nick, I'm not gonna lie, I didn't liked him much at first."

Sabrina found a comfortable position as she listened. "Why? Was he... a bad person?"

"No, not at all." Roz chuckled. "I guess... I was scared that he would change you. I mean, you went with him to a bar the very same day you met. The old Sabrina would never do that." Sabrina chuckled lightly. "You called me that night and told me everything. You were a little tipsy so you spilled a _lot_ of beans." Sabrina's cheeks started turning red, hotness taking over. "I told you to take it slow because he seemed like a player. You listened to my advice and I thought Nick was going to be angry but he wasn't. He understood. He wanted to do everything to make you comfortable, to make you happy." Sabrina felt a warmth in her chest. "Then, there was this smile in your face, a grin that I had never seen before. You didn't take it off, never and that was all due to him." Roz smiled this time. "You see, you did changed, Brina, you changed for the better and it was all Nick. He really loves you and you - the you before the accident - you loved him too. So much, you went in all these crazy adventures-"

"Yeah, he told me what happened before the crash." Sabrina mumbled. Roz raised an eyebrow letting her know that she didn't knew that piece of information. "Oh, well, we were... you see... we were... hooking up?"

"Damn girl."

"I know."

"What I wanted to say, Brina is that, you're not alone. You have me and even when visiting hours are over, you will still have Cuddles over here."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Cuddles?"

"That's what Theo named the bear."

Sabrina snorted. "Can we keep doing this? Talking? And forget about my situation for a minute?"

"We can do whatever you want."

Sabrina smiled. 

That's all she wanted.

To forget that she was forgetting important parts of her life.

* * *

Nick sat on the hospital waiting room.

His mind was driving him crazy. 

He had arrived to the building hours ago but he couldn't face Sabrina. It was too hard, it hurt too much. His only consolation it was that Roz was inside with his wife. She wasn't alone and she had someone to talk to.

_"They're probably talking about me."_

Nick thought as he stared blindly at the wall in front of him. He had to admit that he was enjoying being separated from the world, from reality because reality hurt too much.

And he didn't need any more pain.

"Nicky?" 

He was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Pru." Nick sighed as he stood up. He walked towards his best friend and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I didn't came sooner, the twins were driving me crazy." Prudence said as she returned the hug. "Ambrose is with them at home so I came as fast as I could." She pulled away so she could see her best friend's face. "How are you?"

"Not good." Nick replied honestly.

Prudence took in his face. 

It was obvious that Nick didn't slept the night before. He was tired, dark half moons covering the skin under his eyes. His coffee brown orbs were swollen red due to the crying. 

"Ambrose told me everything." Prudence tried. She didn't want to say the wrong words. "I take it Sabrina doesn't remembers me either?"

"No, I don't think so." Nick sighed. "She met you after she met me so... we're just ghosts in her life."

"Nicky, don't say that." Prudence grabbed his hand. "She loves you, even if she doesn't remembers you. It's only temporary, right? Ambrose told me the doctors are working to get her memories back."

"They're trying but like they say, 'the brain is a complicated thing'. It's all unexpected. They can't predict anything."

"Doesn't matter. What you and Sabrina have is special, disgusting but special." Prudence said making her friend chuckle. "You'll see. You two will be back to being love sick birds in no time." Nick didn't replied. He just continued looking down at his feet. The silence was worrying Prudence. "What about home? How did you slept last night?"

"Not so great." Nick replied. "Everything there reminds me of her, you know? I felt lonely." He rolled his eyes. "At least Salem was there."

"You suddenly don't hate him anymore, huh, Nicky?"

"I never _hated_ him." Nick chuckled. "He just grabbed too much of Sabrina's attention."

"Jealous of a cat, noted."

Nick smiled sadly. "Sabrina remembers him, obviously. So, somehow, I feel connected to her when he's around. I even led him sleep in the bed with me last night. Turns out, the little beast is not so bad."

Prudence snorted. "He's a good fella. I like him."

Nick nodded.

Once again, the silence fell between them.

Prudence started to look for words. She needed to say something. Her friend was hurting and she felt hopeless. "Nicky-"

"Did Ambrose tell you that Sabrina remembers Kinkle?" Nick said out of nowhere. He hated the topic but he needed to get it out of his chest.

"What?"

"He remembers him."

"Well, of course. They met when they were children."

"Yes but last time I checked, she remembers him as her... fiance." Nick said making his friend's eyes widened.

"What? What do you mean?"

"In her mind, farm boy is still her fiance and they're getting married."

"But isn't he-"

"She doesn't know." Nick blurred out. "We haven't told her anything."

"Why?"

"Because-" Nick hiccup. He couldn't hold his emotions anymore. He wanted to be weak at that moment. "Because even if it hurts me, I think Sabrina-" He took a deep breath. "I think Sabrina is still in love with him."

"What? Nicky, no! She doesn't love him, not anymore. She loves you!" Prudence shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. 

" _Loved,_ she loved me." Nick corrected. "The old Sabrina was my wife but this new version... she loves Kinkle."

"Are you sure about this? Are you sure this isn't just your fears talking?"

"I saw her face, Prudence!" Nick snapped. "She may not say it but I saw her face. She loves him."

Prudence frowned. She hated seeing her best friend in that state. 

Nick was crying, his chest going up and down, not slowing down. He looked confused as well, as he was trapped between two worlds just like Sabrina.

Prudence wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. 

Nick laid his chin on her head as he continued crying. "I'm scared, Pru." He sobbed. "What if she doesn't come back? What if I loose her forever?"

"Don't." Prudence pulled away. "Hope is the last thing that you should loose." She continued holding him as he cried.

She knew that couldn't be the end of Nick and Sabrina. 

She hated every single time they kissed, they hugged, every single time they acted domestic but it was all an act. 

She loved that her best friend found his companion for life.

And cursed would be the day when Nick and Sabrina pull away from each other.

That wasn't happening any time soon.

Not on her watch.

* * *

Nick opened the door to Sabrina's hospital room.

It had been a few days since Sabrina had woken up. She was still deluded by the situation and the world felt like a big, scary, unknown place to her but she couldn't admit it to her family. Not when they were so worried about her.

Sabrina had talk various more times with Nick. She was still getting used to the fact that she had a ghost husband but Nick wasn't a bad company. He knew everything about her even if she didn't knew a single thing about him. He would sneak in milkshakes from Cee's when she was hungry and even brought all of Sabrina's favorite scary movies so she could keep herself entertained. Even if he wanted, Nick didn't stayed all the time inside Sabrina's room. He never left the hospital, only to take a shower, change clothes and pick up more stuff for her but he also provided his wife some space. Sabrina was still getting used to him, she needed time of her own too.

"What is going on here?" Nick asked with a smile in face as he entered the hospital's room.

The Spellmans were surrounding their youngest while bags were placed all around the room.

"Sabrina here is finally leaving us." Elspeth said as she signed some papers. She turned towards her patient with a smile. "I'm really happy you're finally out of this place but I got to admit, I'm gonna miss you." She turned towards Hilda. "And your cooking too, Ms. Spellman."

Hilda managed to sneak in some of his home made food to the good doctor who basically saved her niece's life.

Sabrina exchanged a sympathetic smile towards her doctor, avoiding Nick's confused gaze.

"Wait, you're coming home today?" Nick asked, still demented by the situation.

"Actually, I'm staying with my aunts." Sabrina replied, raising her gaze and locking eyes with her ghost husband.

"What? Why?"

"It's the home that I remember."

"But-" Nick turned towards the Spellmans. "Isn't she supposed to go back to her normal routine? Shouldn't that help with her memory loss?"

"We thought the same but she thinks otherwise." Hilda said.

"She's determined to go back to the mortuary. We tried, Mr. Scratch, we really did." Zelda added.

" _She_ is here and "she" can listen to the conversation." Sabrina said making all eyes fall to her once again.

"Sabrina-" Nick tried.

"I'm sorry, Nicholas but I won't feel comfortable in an apartment alone with you." Sabrina said.

Everyone's eyes widened except Nick's.

His face fell just as tears filled his eyes. Sabrina's words hurt him, they hurt so much. He tried his best to blink the tears away as he spoke. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Sabrina."

"And I believe that." Sabrina said. "But I want to go home, have my space. I want to be at peace."

Nick didn't replied.

Instead, he looked down and sniffed as he tried to maintain himself together.

Elspeth felt like an impostor as she started talking with her patient once again. She started telling Sabrina instructions so she could get better and her life could be back to normal in no time. She also gave her some more meds and schedule future appointments so she can keep track of her patient.

As they talked, Ambrose walked closer to Nick who was still in a bad shape. He placed a commiserating hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, mate. The aunties and I tried, we really want her to go back home with you." He mumbled so his cousin wouldn't hear him.

"Did I really loose her? Just like this? In a blink of an eye?"

"I-I don't know." Ambrose said honestly. "She's just scared, bewildered."

"I understand that but she needs to go back to her routine." Nick replied and looked over at his wife. "She needs to."

The conversation between the Spellman women and Elspeth finished. 

"Well, Sabrina, I'll see you in a few weeks." Elspeth said while her patient stood up from the bed.

"Thank you, Doctor." Sabrina replied. She felt free, herself. She was finally wearing the clothes she was comfortable with along with her signature black headband and red lipstick. She felt ready to conquer the world.

Sabrina was about to walk away towards the door when Nick spoke up. "Sabrina, wait!"

"Nicholas-"

"Believe me when I tell you, the last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable. I want you to be at peace and to be happy-" Nick said making his wife's face softened. "But I also want you to gain your memories. I want you to gain your life back and going back to your daily routine could help with that."

"Is that true?" Sabrina asked her doctor. 

"It is." Elspeth replied. "Old smells, pictures, places, people can help. Nicholas is not wrong."

Sabrina remain silent.

She still didn't liked the idea of going home with a stranger.

"I know you won't make up your mind that easy, you're too stubborn." Nick said making the aunties chuckle. Sabrina glared at them. "So, here, look at this." He handed her his phone.

Sabrina accepted the phone and realized it was a video.

Still, unconvinced, she pressed play.

Sabrina looked at the video and realized it was her, holding Nick's phone and smiling into the camera. She looked at the background of the video and realized it was a room, she thought it was probably hers and Nick's room.

 _"Babe? What's wrong?"_ The Sabrina from the video asked as she sat down on the bed and moved the phone to face Nick. There he was, with two swollen cheeks and anesthesia almost knocking him out. She had to chuckle, her ghost husband looked funny.

 _"I can't feel my tongue."_ The Nick from the video replied as he tried to stick out his numb tongue and poked it with his finger.

Sabrina saw how her old self giggled and pulled Nick's fingers away from his mouth. He was acting like a toddler. _"Don't do that, Scratch, you're gonna hurt yourself."_

" _What happened to me, Spellman? Where are my teeth?"_

Sabrina saw how her other version looked at the camera and planted a small but filled with love kiss on Nick's forehead. _"You just had your wisdom teeth removed, babe. Nothing to worry about. Your teeth didn't fall off."_

" _I want a burger from Cee's."_

" _I don't think that's a good idea."_ Sabrina saw herself stroking her fingers through Nick's dark curls. It was a intimate gesture as Nick laid his head on her chest. _"But we can eat some ice cream."_

" _Butter pecan?"_

" _Without the pecans."_ Sabrina saw how she was so protective and affectionate of Nick. She also saw how Nick felt so peaceful in her arms, he felt at home. _"I love you."_ She kissed his forehead slowly.

_"And I love you. I love every part of you!"_

Sabrina smiled to the camera before kissing Nick's curls and ending the video.

The new Sabrina was quiet now. She stared at the black screen in front of her.

"See?" Nick asked. "You took care of me back then. Let me take care of you now."

Sabrina looked up and saw his eyes.

They were hopeless but so full of love.

"I guess... I guess it won't hurt going back, right?" Sabrina asked and turned towards her aunts.

The Spellmans couldn't hide their smiles.

"I think it's the best choice." Zelda replied.

"Okay, then." Sabrina turned towards her ghost husband. "I guess I'm going home to you, then."

Nick smiled.

For the first time in days that felt like months, he saw hope.

He saw a future with her back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina's going home with Nick... how will that go?
> 
> Next up, Sabrina gets a glimpse of her old life.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments are ALWAYS appreciate it! Thanks for reading!


	6. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina comes back to a home that she doesn't remembers. Struggles coming ahead.

_"Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it's the only thing that I know_

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing makes us feel alive."_

_\- Ed Sheeran._

**Now.**

Nick opened slowly the apartment's door.

His eyes traveled to his wife who looked like a prey hiding from it's predator. It broke his heart into a million pieces seeing Sabrina so scared, so vulnerable... she wasn't herself.

Sabrina didn't knew what to expect when she left with Nick. It was hard for her hugging her aunts goodbye before getting into a car- which later she found out it was hers- with her ghost husband towards an unknown destination. She looked at the road as she sat in the passenger seat. Trees, fog and a little bit of snow filled their surroundings. When they arrived at the place, which was her forgotten home, Sabrina grew even more nervous. She was anxious to know what was waiting for her on the other side of that door.

"Home sweet home." Nick mumbled as he opened the door wider for his wife to enter.

Sabrina took a peak of the apartment in front of her.

It was nice, cleaned. She expected worst.

With all the caution in the world, she took a first step into the small place. She saw many pictures frames which she would probably investigate later. The apartment was warm, very well taken care of. It looked like a good home.

Sabrina hugged her coat closer to her chest as she continued taking baby steps into the new place. She felt somehow trapped inside, trapped in a world that she didn't knew. Her eyes continued looking around, exploring, until she saw two suitcases close to the door. "What are those?" She asked, with a very low voice to her ghost husband.

Nick closed the door behind him before walking closer to his wife. "We planned a trip to Liverpool a few months back." He replied. "You went on a crazy shopping spree and got most of our stuff. You wanted to pack early and leave the suitcases here in the living room so we wouldn't forgot anything."

"When is the trip?" Sabrina asked. She was still investigating her surroundings.

"Two weeks." Nick replied. He was letting her have her space. He saw on his wife's face that Sabrina was uncomfortable, he wanted to change that. "We don't have to go, of course. Not if you don't want to."

"I don't think a trip it's a good idea right now."

Nick was disappointed. He had been looking forward to their trips for months but he understood. Sabrina needed to be home, she needed to gain her memory back. "Alright."

The atmosphere turned awkward.

Sabrina continued inspecting the apartment as Nick stayed back, just looking at her, giving her space.

"Um, do you want any-" He was cut off by Sabrina gasping.

"Salem!" The young woman squealed as she hurried herself deeper into the room.

Nick smiled as he saw how his wife's mood change. 

Sabrina had a smile in her face as she leaned down and caught the black cat in her arms. She laughed as Salem bumped his head towards her cheek while purring.

"He missed you." Nick said, getting closer to her once again. "He spent the last few days waddling around looking for you."

"Well, I missed him too." Sabrina continued smiling as she rubbed the cat's chin. "It feels like a lifetime ago since I saw him."

Nick couldn't help but frown at the comment. 

He continued letting Sabrina have her moment. 

For the first time, she was smiling.

"Do you need anything?" Nick asked, trying to make conversation. "Are you hungry? I can make you something if you like or order some take out."

"No, it's okay." Sabrina shook her head as she placed Salem back on the floor. "I'm just tired. I want to take a nap since it's a little hard sleeping at the hospital. Nurses were waking me up every hour to check on me and putting needles into my skin." Nick chuckled. "Where is my room?"

"Oh, um, _our_ room is down the corridor." Nick said as he pointed to his left.

"Right." Sabrina mumbled. She forgot that they weren't roommates.

They were together, they were married. They slept on the same bed.

"Come on, I'll show you." Nick said flashing her a soft smile before leading her towards the room.

When he opened the door, Sabrina's eyes widened.

Everything in the room was perfect. 

The bed was made and the covers were exquisite black silk. Two big gorgeous lamps sat in the nightstands next to the bed. More picture frames covered the areas, personal belongings all over the room.

Sabrina saw one of her red lipsticks in a nightstand. A strange sensation took over her chest.

"You usually sleep on the left side with Salem at your feet." Nick said as he entered the room and started looking around. He intended to make everything possible for his wife to remember. "Do you see this?" He asked as he pointed to a red stain on the drawers. "That was you painting your nails." He chuckled. "We were running late for New Year's Eve at your aunts and it just slipped. I wanted to remove it but you said that we should leave it there as a reminder to never get caught up again."

Sabrina looked at the stain.

The unusual sensation taking over her chest once again.

"And this?" Nick asked as he took a small portable DVD player. "You bought this when there was a power outage. We charged it on the car and spent the whole night watching horror movies while surrounding ourselves with candles."

Sabrina didn't replied.

The odd sensation on her chest growing.

"You always get up really early in the mornings to start your day. Most of the time, you get annoyed at me because I like to sleep in." Nick continued trying as he looked down at the DVD player in his hands. "There was one time-" He continued rambling.

Sabrina ignored him.

Instead, she walked closer to her nightstand and picked up some of the framed photos. She saw herself, holding the camera smiling as Nick kissed her cheek. "When was this?"

Nick stopped his rambling and turned his attention towards his wife. He saw the picture she was holding. "Your birthday, last year."

Sabrina looked down at the photograph as she was trying to read it. 

Her chest started getting heavier. She felt the walls closing in on her. She placed the photograph down and grabbed another one.

This time, she saw herself, with her aunts and Ambrose, an unknown woman next to her cousin. Nick was also in the picture, he had an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. "And this one?" 

"Thanksgiving, also last year."

The room started to get smaller and smaller to Sabrina. Her breathing got heavier as her hands trembled.

Nick grabbed one of the photo frames, his favorite. "This one-" He walked even closer to Sabrina and showed her the picture.

Sabrina's eyes filled with tears as she took in the photo.

It was her, in a wedding dress while kissing Nick under the rain. She could see her other self smiling into the kiss. She looked happy.

But she wasn't happy now.

"Nick, please-" Sabrina looked away from the photo.

It was too painful to look at.

"Sabrina, it's okay."

"No, it's not!" Sabrina trembled. Salty tears made their way down her cheeks as her hands continued shaking. 

"Sabrina-"

"I need a moment."

"I'll give you a moment but please-"

"Out, Nicholas!" Sabrina snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt like an animal trapped in a cage.

"Sabrina-"

"Didn't you hear me? Get out!"

Nick frowned. 

It broke his heart into a million pieces as he looked at the woman in front of him. 

Sabrina looked shattered, her eyes red as more tears made their way down her cheeks. She rested one of her hands in her stomach as she took deep breaths.

"I'll go." Was all Nick said before leaving the bedroom.

His bedroom.

Their bedroom.

Sabrina looked at her ghost husband leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

She broke down.

She sat at the edge of the bed as she cried her pain out. She didn't want that life, she didn't ask for it. She just wished she had a time traveling machine so she could go back to her own life.

Meanwhile, Nick walked into the living room. He let his body fall into the couch as he sighed. He could hear Sabrina crying and it only made him feel worst. He was supposed to be taking care of her, to not push her but he did the opposite.

"I ruined everything." Nick mumbled as he hid his face in his hands. He brushed a stressed hand through his curls as Salem appeared in his legs. "What do you want, you little beast?" The cat bumped his head towards Nick chest. Nick couldn't help but scratch the back of the feline's ears. Salem was the closest thing he had to Sabrina in that moment. "I guess we're roommates tonight again." He mumbled as he looked around the room. He walked towards the closet and grabbed a blanket before taking off his shirt and pants.

Nick laid on the couch with a thin quilt covering his body.

He closed his eyes, trying to come up with sleep but his mind kept playing games with him. Instead, ideas of how he could help his wife started to appear. 

It was difficult for him to focus, Sabrina's cries were ringing in his ears. He wanted to bad to get up, and checked on her but he knew he couldn't.

She needed her space.

And he was just bothering her.

* * *

**Then.**

"Hi, _auntie." Sabrina smiled weakly as she opened the door of hers and Nick's apartment._

_"Hello, love." Hilda radiated sunshine happiness as she brought her niece into a hug._

_"Thanks for coming so quickly, auntie." Sabrina said as she closed the door behind her. "Sorry for dragging you away from work."_

_"Oh, no problem, darling. I came as soon as you called." Hilda replied as she entered deeper into the apartment and placed a bowl in the countertop. "Where is Nicholas? I brought him a pound cake. I know how much he loves them."_

_Sabrina couldn't help but smile. Her aunt was always spoiling her husband. "He's at work." She walked closer to Hilda and bit her lip. "That's why I called you so early today."_

_"Well, is something wrong, love? What's with all the secrecy?"_

_"Can we move to the couch? I think you may want to sit down for this."_

_Hilda nodded._

_She joined her niece in the couch and couldn't help but wonder what was going on._

_Sabrina looked spooked, like she had seen a ghost. "Auntie... there's something that it may be happening?" She struggled with words. "I didn't knew who else to call. I can't tell Nick, not yet anyways and I know if auntie Zee hears about this, she wouldn't listen to me."_

_"Sabrina, what is going on?" Hilda asked as she grabbed one of her niece's hands giving her comfort. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."_

_Sabrina closed her eyes for a second. She took a deep breath before answering. "I'm-I'm late."_

_Hilda raised an eyebrow. "Late?"_

_"Late as in-" Sabrina raise both of her eyebrows. "late."_

_Something clicked inside Hilda. "Oh, that late!" She gasped. She took a look at her niece with her eyes wide. "Sabrina! Oh, my Gosh!" Her smile started disappearing when she noticed the look on her niece's face. "Y-You're not happy?"_

_"It's not that." Sabrina sighed. "I just-" She tried to come up with the right words. "Nick and I are really careful, always. We want kids, of course we do but not now. I don't think I'm ready." Her eyes locked with her aunt's. "We haven't been married that long. I want to enjoy my time with just him for now. I don't want to share him." She scoffed and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, God, I sound so selfish."_

_"No, no, darling. Not at all." Hilda said as she massaged her niece's back._

_"I'm just- worried. I know Nick wants kids and he's going to be all excited about this but honestly? I'm not." Sabrina replied. "I want to be a mom but not in this moment."_

_Hilda nodded in understanding. "Well, have you've taken a test?"_

_"No."_

_"Then, Sabrina, you're drowning inside your own mind. It can be just a scare."_

_"I'm late, auntie."_

_"There are tons of reasons why you could be late." Hilda said. "And you've been quite stressed these last few weeks."_

_Sabrina sighed. "What if the test comes back positive?"_

_"Then you'll deal with that later." Hilda said and grabbed her niece's hand. "But for now, just takes things easy. Make sure you're really expecting before jumping into conclusions."_

_Sabrina gave her a weak smile. "Thank you, auntie."_

_"And talk to Nicholas." Hilda returned the smile. "That boy- man- loves you so much. He would respect whatever decision you take."_

_Sabrina smiled, really smiled, this time._

_She got into her aunt's embrace and closed her eyes._

_Everything would be alright._

_Sabrina walked out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw Nick sitting on the bed._

_He had gotten home rather late and went straight to take a quick shower before collapsing in the bed._

_Sabrina had a plan. She was gonna avoid the topic until the next day when she could get a test and be sure but the plan failed. For her benefit, she had a surprise once she used the bathroom before bed._

_Turns out, Hilda was right. It was probably just stress._

_"Hm, thank Hilda for me, would you?" Nick moaned as he ate a piece of the dessert that his wife's aunt had brought over. "This pound cake is delicious."_

_Sabrina giggled before joining her husband on the bed. "You're eating in bed?"_

_"Hey, I had one hell of a day today at work. I deserve to eat this in bed." Nick said as he moved the piece of pound cake in front of his wife's face. "Want some?"_

_"No, thanks. I'm not really hungry." Sabrina replied as she sat down, her back to the headboard._

_"More for me, then." Nick wiggled his eyebrows before finishing the dessert._

_Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Are you tired?"_

_Nick smirked as his gaze followed his wife. "Are you implying something, Spellman?"_

_Sabrina couldn't hide the blush from her cheeks. "No, I just want to talk to you about something."_

_"Oh, no, am I in trouble?" Nick joked as he fixed his position on the bed._

_"Not at all." Sabrina smiled weakly. "I just wanted to tell you why Hilda came over today."_

_Nick raised an eyebrow. Confusion took over his face. "Wasn't for the-"_

_"No, it wasn't the pound cake." Sabrina sighed. "I actually called her after you left for work. I needed, um, I needed to talk to her about something."_

_"Everything okay?" Nick suddenly grew worried._

_"Everything is fine. Now at least."_

_"Sabrina, what is it?" Nick asked, concern taking over his face._

_"I called auntie Hilda because... I was late." Sabrina replied and by the face her husband made, he wasn't following. "My period was late, Nick."_

_Nick's mouth turned into an 'O' shape. "Are you-"_

_"No, I'm not pregnant." Sabrina cut him off. "It was a false alarm. I got my period a few hours after auntie Hilda left."_

_"Oh." Nick mumbled._ _Sabrina frowned. She could see disappointment in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"_

_"That face." Sabrina looked down. "If I was indeed... pregnant... you were gonna be so upset when I-"_

_"When you what?"_

_"When I say that... I wasn't ready." Sabrina looked at him, trying to hold back tears. "I wasn't ready to be a mom."_

_"Sabrina-"_

_"No, listen, Nick." Sabrina took a deep breath. "I want to create a family with you more than anything in the world but not now. I want us to enjoy our time together before taking such a big responsibility like a baby."_

_"I understand." Nick spoke from the bottom of his heart._

_"You do?" Sabrina asked surprised._

_"Spellman, I love you so much." Nick smiled as he cupped one of her cheeks. Sabrina leaned into his touch. "If you aren't ready for this, that's okay. You have the control in this situation. No matter what, I would always choose your side."_

_"Even if that meant-"_

_Nick nodded._

_He understood. He wouldn't want to push Sabrina into doing something, making her body suffer, that she wasn't happy doing._

_"We will wait however long it takes. All I want is you to be happy, Spellman."_

_Sabrina smiled. "I love you."_

_"I love you more."_

_Sabrina leaned in and pecked his lips. "And I promise, we will have babies. We wouldn't want those handsome Scratch genes to go to waste."_

_Nick couldn't help but chuckle. "Those Spellman genes will add a lot to the combination too." He pecked her lips. "We will have beautiful kids."_

_"And we will be the best parents."_

* * *

**Now.**

When Nick woke up, he was overwhelmed.

His body hurt. 

The couch wasn't the best place to sleep. 

When he stretched himself that morning, he swore that he heard all his backbones crack. After that, a concerning sentiment filled his chest. He didn't cared if he was physically hurting due to the lack of sleep, all he cared about was his wife.

Sabrina.

She must had fallen asleep crying the night before.

Nick wanted to talk to her, to assure her that everything would be alright but he knew that was a bad plan. Instead, he stood up making an annoyed Salem purr. "Good morning, Salem." The black cat eyed him and Nick swore the feline rolled his eyes at him. "Are you hungry?" Salem just turned around and continued his nap. Nick chuckled. "Guess not."

The young man stood up and blinked as intense sunshine appeared through the windows. 

He groaned before making his way towards the bathroom. He intended to make Sabrina breakfast as a form of apology from the night before. He wasn't sure why he was apologizing for but he knew it was the right thing to do.

While battling sleep and rubbing his eyes, Nick walked towards the bathroom. He yawned as he opened the door only to be surprised by a loud gasp.

"Nicholas!"

That's when he saw her.

Sabrina was inside the bathroom, naked.

Nick took a quick look of her body. He had seen that body nude countless of times. He loved the way Sabrina's breasts fit perfectly in his palms. He loved laying kisses all over her stomach and pelvis. He loved hearing her scream his name in pleasure as he worked down on her. He loved every inch of his wife's body.

"What?" Nick asked as he eyed her. He didn't removed his gaze from her eyes, he was still being respectful. He always was.

"Don't you knock?" Sabrina scoffed as she grabbed a towel and covered her bare body. Even with the towel around her, Sabrina hid her bust from her ghost husband and tried to squeeze her legs together.

"Right, sorry, habit." Nick said. He dramatically placed one of his hands above his eyes before closing them. "I just wanted to use the bathroom."

"Just- knock the next time, okay?"

"Okay, I promise." Nick said and turned around, still covering his eyes. He walked closer to the door and turned around. "If it makes you feel any better, this was nothing that I haven't seen before." He opened his eyes to deliver a quick wink towards his wife before leaving her in the bathroom.

Sabrina couldn't help but giggle. 

After that horrible night of a past that seemed so far away and a present that haunted her, she led herself smile.

After using the bathroom, Sabrina put on some clothes before walking out to the kitchen. She tried to hide herself as she watched her ghost husband feed her cat.

"Here you go, bud. Maybe you won't be so grumpy with me after this can of tuna." Nick said.

Sabrina led herself smile one more time as she looked at the scenario. 

Nick scratched the back of Salem's dark ear before returning his attention to the stove.

Sabrina wanted to make herself visible. "Hey."

Nick turned around and flashed her one big smile. "Morning."

"Bathroom's all yours." Sabrina said as she pointed back with her thumb. "And I'm sorry for the-"

"It's okay." Nick chuckled. "We're both getting used to this."

"Right." Sabrina mumbled as she walked closer to the countertop and leaned over. "What are you making?" She couldn't help but ask. The sweet aroma going around the kitchen was making her stomach growl.

"Blueberry pancakes."

"Oh, I love blueberry pancakes."

"I know." Nick flashed another smile at her. He went back to cook breakfast leaving Sabrina alone with her thoughts.

She felt guilty for the way she treated her ghost husband the night before. She was clear that Nick didn't deserve that. 

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sabrina, I already told you-"

"Not for the bathroom thing." Sabrina shook her head. "For last night." She sighed. Nick turned off the stove as the pancakes were done. He placed three of them in a plate before walking closer to his wife. "I was out of line. I led my emotions get the best of me. I shouldn't had kicked you out of the room. After all, is ours, right?" She tried to joke.

Nick placed the plate of pancakes in front of his wife. "Like I said, you have nothing to be sorry for." He looked down at her hand. He wanted so bad to grab it, to place a soft kiss against her palm. "I admit, it wasn't a wonderful ride sleeping in that sofa-" Sabrina giggled. "But I told you at the hospital, the last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable. You can take the bed for as long as you want."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all." Nick said as he moved back to the fridge in search of the syrup. He walked back and placed it next to the pancakes. 

"I promise, I will try and... let you in." Sabrina replied. "You have to believe me, I'm really trying Nick."

"There's no pressure, Sabrina." Nick couldn't help himself anymore. He placed his hand on top of hers.

Sabrina looked down at the sudden touch but she didn't pulled away. "Thank you for understanding." 

Nick smiled one more time before handing her a fork. "Eat up, you don't want those to get cold."

Sabrina accepted the fork and began digging in. "Are you leaving for work today?"

"Actually, I thought I'd stick around... if you don't mind."

"I'll like that." Sabrina said honestly.

"Great." Nick chuckled. "Then, if you excuse me, I still need to use the bathroom."

"Have a good time."

"Oh, I will."

Sabrina giggled as she watched him go.

Her heart wasn't Nick's but maybe he wasn't that bad.

Maybe her life wasn't the nightmare she imagined.

Maybe it was a bittersweet dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for angst but writing it... it's a bit of a challenge for me.
> 
> Next up, my favorite four characters are having a very fun scene. And some sad ones too, sorry in advance. Spoiler, Nick, Sabrina, Ambrose and Prudence are going on an emotional rollercoaster. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please leave feedback!


	7. I'll Be There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get... awkward?

_"I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_'Cause you're there for me too."_

_\- The Rembrandts._

**Then.**

_"Come on, Nick!" Sabrina sighed as she pulled him over the crowd._

_It was a busy Friday night over at Dorians._

_Sabrina was complaining a few days ago to her cousin about not getting out of the apartment to do something fun in weeks. Ambrose, being the party animal he was, invited his cousin and her husband to a double date with him and Prudence. Sabrina said yes in less than a second. She had told Nick that very same day when she arrived home and he was onboard as well but then, Friday came._

_Nick had gotten out of work exhausted. Their new research was taking over too much of his time. He wasn't getting any sleep. He wanted to get out of date night but when he arrived home, he saw his wife in a beautiful black dress waiting for him._

_There was no way he could back down now._

_"I'm coming, babe, I'm coming." Nick tried to hold back a yawn as he followed his wife through the crowd._

_"There you two are!" Ambrose said as he saw his cousin and her husband making their way towards the booth. "I was getting scared you two blew us up."_

_"Sorry we're late." Sabrina replied as she joined the other couple sitting down. "Nick got off work late."_

_"Still with that research thing, mate?" Ambrose asked._

_"Yes but can we please change the topic?" Nick asked back trying to keep his eyes open._

_"Everything okay, Nicky? You seem..." Prudence observed him. "Destroyed." She chuckled._

_"I'm tired, Pru." Nick glared at her._

_"And grumpy too." Sabrina mumbled making her husband turn his glare towards her. "But it's not your fault." She placed a kiss into his cheek._

_"What you need, Nicholas, is something to take your mind off things." Ambrose said while grabbing his drink. "My dear cousin here can help if you know what I mean."_

_"Ambrose." Sabrina warned._

_"Oh, she does." Nick grinned. He knew Sabrina hated talking about their sex life in public. "And she's really good too."_

_Sabrina pinched his arm. "Stop it!"_

_"Hey! You're the one who called me grumpy!" Nick chuckled._

_"Whatever." Sabrina rolled her eyes._

_Nick leaned over and placed a kiss into her neck._

_That short, black dress was doing wonders to Sabrina's body._

_"Want me to get our drinks?" Nick mumbled against her skin._

_"Will that make you shut up?" Sabrina looked at him._

_"I'll be right back." Nick chuckled before depositing one more kiss into his wife's skin and leaving towards the bar._

_"He truly does love you." Prudence said as she drummed her fingers in her glass. Sabrina looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Nicky, he does love you. He would never come down here looking that tired."_

_Sabrina snorted. "I love him enough to marry him so I guess we're even." She joked. "So, where are the twins?"_

_"Auntie Zee has them." Ambrose said as he mixed his drink._

_"She's getting too attached to those babies." Sabrina chuckled._

_"Works for me, that means I get more time alone with my girlfriend." Ambrose smirked as he looked over at Prudence. He leaned over and pressed his lips into hers. They both shared a deep kiss._

_Sabrina just stared awkwardly at them as she waited for Nick and their drinks. "So-" She cleared her throat. "You were saying about auntie Zee and the twins?"_

_"Yes, your aunt has been a huge help." Prudence said as she pulled away from Ambrose's lips but their noses were still touching. She looked over at Sabrina while holding Ambrose's cheeks with her claw like nails. "I love those kids and I'm happy I got them away from my horrible father but they are a handful. I don't know what I would do without Ms. Spellman."_

_"Well, Nick and I could help out too." Sabrina replied. "You know, babysit? You can just call."_

_"You with two babies, cousin?" Ambrose chuckled. "You wouldn't last a day."_

_"Wanna bet?" Sabrina challenged._

_"You two are not betting on my brother and sister." Prudence said. "But I will take on your babysitting offer, Sabrina."_

_Sabrina smirked as she looked over her cousin._

_She had won that fight._

_"I'm back." Nick said as he joined the other three in the booth. "Sorry I took so long, Dorian kept babbling away."_

_"You mean he was flirting with you?" Ambrose chuckled._

_"He flirts with everyone." Nick said. He placed two drinks on the table. "Here you go, Spellman. I got us Love Letters, like always."_

_"Ugh, you two and your romance make me sick." Prudence rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her own drink._

_Sabrina rolled her eyes chuckling as she accepted the drink. "Thanks, babe." She placed a quick kiss on her husband's lips._

_The two couples began talking about their week, their lives, everything that came into their minds._

_A few minutes later, Ambrose and Prudence left the booth in search of the dance floor._

_Nick had his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders as Sabrina leaned into his shoulder. He was trying really hard not to fall asleep as she talked._

_"-And I tried so hard to get Ambrose to understand but he's too stubborn." Sabrina continued babbling away. She looked up and noticed that her husband's mind was another place. "Nick?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Did you heard what I just said?"_

_"Something about Salem?" Nick tried but the look on his wife's face made him realize that he was wrong. "I'm sorry, babe."_

_"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked as she traced her fingers across her husband's jaw._

_"I'm just tired, that's all." Nick replied as he grabbed her fingers and placed a single kiss in each._

_"Want to get out of here? Go home and sleep?"_

_The question was tempting._

_There was nothing Nick wanted more than to go home, get into comfortable clothes and lay down with Sabrina in his arms as they snoozed away but he knew how much date night meant to his wife. He didn't want to ruin it._

_"How about instead-" Nick looked at the dancefloor. "You dance with me?"_

_"Nick, you don't have to-"_

_Nick got out of the booth and grabbed his wife's hand. "I want to."_

_Sabrina couldn't help but smile._

_She followed her husband into the dance floor before wrapping her petite arms around his neck._

_Nick pulled her closer as they moved, their bodies bumping into stranger's._

_It was an unforgettable night._

* * *

**Now.**

Nick smiled as he watched her.

Sabrina was sitting on the breakfast table as she chewed on some pancakes. She didn't know that her ghost husband was stalking her from the corridor.

It had been a few days since Sabrina arrived back home. The change for her had been hard but with every minute that passed, she grew more comfortable. She also found some sort of friendship in Nick. Even though he was supposed to be her husband, her lover, she found more of a friend in him.

"Morning." Nick decided to finally out of the shadows.

"Good morning." Sabrina smiled at him. Nick went towards the fridge, physically hurting as he wanted to kiss his wife good morning but he knew that would be a bad plan. Sabrina eyed him and noticed that he wasn't in comfortable clothes. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, work." Nick said as he grabbed a cup of coffee. Sabrina had learn in those last few days that her ghost husband couldn't live without his coffee. The least she could do was making some for both of them in the mornings. "These last few days have been really fun, Spellman but my boss will kill me if I don't go back."

Spellman.

That was another thing Sabrina was adjusting to. 

All her friends called her 'Sabrina' or 'Brina'. No one called her by her last name, except Nick. At first, it was weird for her. It felt serious but now, she noticed it got a ring to it.

"Lilith, right?" Sabrina asked. She was trying to get to know her ghost husband better, to fit right into her old life as fast as she could. 

"The one and only." Nick replied as he walked closer to his wife. "She's a demon, honestly. This research thing would be fun if she didn't had her evil claws ruining everything."

Sabrina laughed. "Well, good luck."

"Thank you." Nick smiled. That single conversation felt too normal for him. For a minute, he forgot about the accident, about Sabrina loosing all their memories. It was already too late when he remembered, when he was already pulling in.

"Uh, Nick?"

Nick snapped out of it. "Right."

"What happened?" Sabrina asked, confusion taking over her once again.

"N-Nothing."

"Nicholas, you know you can talk to me."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle. She still used 'Nicholas' for when she was mad or annoyed at him. "It's just-" He took a deep breath. "Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"A goodbye kiss." Nick looked down. 

"Oh-" Sabrina's eyes widened. She finally picked up what was happening. "Oh, um, Nick, I don't-"

"It's okay." Nick tried to brush it up by scratching his nose and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Sabrina." Nick looked up at her. He tried not to show the disappointment that he was feeling. "Like I said, I won't push you."

"Thank you." Sabrina mumbled and looked down.

"I will be back by lunch." Nick said, trying to change the conversation. "Want me to pick up Cee's along the way?"

"That would be perfect." Sabrina smiled at him.

Nick smiled back. It was a sad smile, but it was there. "Alright, I'll see you at noon."

Sabrina nodded. She watched him grab his coffee and walk towards the apartment's door. Before he could open it and leave, Sabrina called out to him. "Nick?" He turned around. "Have a good day."

Nick smiled, for real this time. "You too."

Sabrina finished her breakfast and did a quick cleaning around the kitchen.

She kept herself busy by continuing exploring the apartment. She would wonder around, trying to find something new in every corner. She wanted to find small details of her old life. She wanted to find herself.

Two hours later, there was a sudden knock on the apartment's door. 

Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she heard the noise. Her first instinct was to think it was Nick who had came home earlier. She walked towards the door and looked through the small hole, only to find her cousin at the other side. "What the hell?" She mumbled before opening the door. "Ambrose?"

"Cousin!" Ambrose said happily and brought the young woman into his embrace.

Sabrina hugged back, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"You sound disappointed." Ambrose pulled away. "Can't I visit my favorite cousin?"

"I'm your only cousin, Ambrose."

"Which makes you my favorite." Ambrose smirked. "So, can I come in?"

"Why not?" Sabrina sighed as she opened the door wider so her cousin could enter.

The two Spellmans sat on the couch.

Ambrose looked around the apartment and found nothing new. It was the same as the last time he had been there. "So, where's Nicholas?"

"Work." Sabrina said. "I have a feeling he didn't want to leave but he had to."

"Understandable, he worries too much about you."

Sabrina bit her lip and nodded. "He's a good guy."

"He is." Ambrose nodded. "So, how are you?"

Sabrina sighed. "Why does everyone keeps asking me that?"

"Because we're worried about you." Ambrose said. "Come on, cousin, tell me."

"Well, it's hard, Ambrose." Sabrina replied. "I don't remember this place. I don't _know_ Nick. I mean, I'm getting to know him now but it's not the same." Ambrose nodded. "I miss my old life and I miss my friends."

"Why don't you call Roz and have a girl's day?"

"I've been too focus on being here, trying to remember something."

"Sabrina, you cannot put that much pressure on yourself." Ambrose said as he took one of his cousin's hands. "The doctor said it will take some time. Even though all of us want you to gain your memory, we don't want you to loose your mind in the process."

Sabrina snorted. "Such a wise young man." She mocked him. "What about you? We haven't been able to talk properly. What's new with you these last few years?"

"Well, believe it or not, I have a girlfriend." Ambrose smirked.

Sabrina snorted once again. "You're kidding."

"I'm not." Ambrose leaned back. "Her name is Prudence and she's amazing. We met through Nicholas, bless him."

"She's Nick's friend?"

"Oh, they were more than friends."

Sabrina couldn't help but to feel some kind of jealousy in her chest but why? It's not like she had those kind of feelings towards her ghost husband. "Oh?"

"Yes, oh." Ambrose chuckled. "Don't worry, they ended way before he met you. Plus, they never loved each other that way. All of Scratch's love is for you and only you." Sabrina nodded awkwardly. "Anyways, he introduced us and we hit it right off. At first, it was a fling, one night stands and-"

"Ew."

Ambrose smirked. "And some fun." He said. "But then, we became serious. We love each other, cousin and I'm really happy."

"Wow." Sabrina mumbled. "I can't believe I wiped out you turning from a man whore to a serious relationship guy."

"Heh, you didn't missed much." Ambrose said. He grabbed his phone and showed a picture of Prudence to his cousin. "Here she is."

"Wow, she's gorgeous."

"She truly is stunning." Ambrose said proudly of his girlfriend. He swiped the picture and showed one with both his cousin and girlfriend.

"Wait, we're friends?"

"You two are, yes." Ambrose said and then swiped his finger through his phone. A photo of him, Sabrina, Prudence and Nick appeared. "We used to go on double dates all the time."

Sabrina eyed the picture. She saw her old self in a black dress next to her ghost husband. She looked happy. "Is that Dorians?"

Ambrose looked at her surprised. "You remember that place?"

"No, but Nick told me that we went there the first time we met." 

"Dorians is yours and Nicholas' place." Ambrose said and swiped his phone once again. This time, a picture of Prudence and the twins appeared on the screen.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Who are those babies?" She looked at her cousin surprised. "Ambrose, am I an auntie?"

"God, no!" Ambrose almost chocked at the thought. "Those are Prudence's brothers and sisters. The famous Blackwood twins. Prudence got custody of the babes since their mother died during childbirth and their father was just plain horrible."

"She's raising them?"

"With the help of yours truly and auntie Zee."

Sabrina looked at the picture once again. "They're cute."

"They love you." Ambrose said. "You babysit them once in a while. They love coming over."

Sabrina smiled sadly. "Do you have any more pictures? Of the time I don't remember?"

"Cousin, you know photography is my thing. I have a whole camera roll." Ambrose said making his cousin giggle. "Lean back and enjoy the ride."

They looked at the pictures for a few minutes that felt like hours. 

Sabrina got a taste of her old life.

And she liked it.

* * *

_"You taught me how to love and I promise I will try and be the best husband for you, the husband you deserve."_

Sabrina felt her heart stretch. 

She was sitting on the couch, the video of hers and Nick's wedding playing. She was still home alone, waiting for Nick to come back home when she continued snooping around, trying to find more pieces of the big puzzle that was her old life.

When Ambrose left, she had so many questions about herself, about Nick. Ambrose told her to look at the wedding video so she could see how much her ghost husband loved her so Sabrina for once, did as told.

Sabrina half smile as she continued watching the tape. She saw a very sentimental Nick crying as he finished his vows. 

The next thing she knew, she was next.

_"Nick, when you entered my life, it was so unexpected..."_

Sabrina's eyes widened. 

As she listened to her old self words, she realized that she had never, not once, talk that way about someone. 

Not even Harvey.

Sabrina felt tears blocking her sight as she continued looking at the tape. Her old self looked happy and so did Nick. She wished she could be that happy right now.

_"I love you now and I'll love you forever."_

The vows were done.

Sabrina placed a hand on her chest as she continued watching. "Funny how thing's work."

The next thing she sees, Nick is kissing her under the rain.

"That was romantic." Sabrina mumbled. She felt like she was watching a cheesy romance movie instead of her old life.

Seeing that, only made Sabrina want more answers.

She couldn't stay in that apartment waiting for her ghost husband to come back from work. She needed answers.

Nick arrived home a few hours later, Cee's in hand. 

"Sabrina?" He called as he entered. "I'm back!" He walked carefully so the milkshakes in his hand wouldn't spill. "And I brought dinner!"

It was too silent in the apartment.

It started to worry Nick. "Sabrina?" He asked as he placed the food down in the counter and started looking around. "Babe-Sabrina?" He remind himself once again to not call her that. "Sabrina?"

Instead, he found Salem wondering around the apartment.

"Salem, have you've seen Sabrina?" Nick couldn't help but ask. He felt insane, talking with a cat but it was something that Sabrina did. He didn't mind. "Sabrina?"

The apartment was empty.

Fear and desperation grew in Nick's chest. He started pacing around, thinking of what to do. "Damn it, Spellman, where are you?" 

His phone started ringing out of nowhere. 

Nick looked at the caller ID and saw it was Dorian. "What?"

"Hello to you too, Nicky darling."

"Dorian, I can talk right now, I'm-"

"Let me guess, looking for your wife?"

Nick stopped pacing around. "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm seeing a bewildered snowed haired young woman walking around the bar."

Nick sighed. He rubbed his eyes. "What the hell is she doing there?"

"Beats me." Dorian said. "I would offer her a drink but I doubt she'd recognize me."

"Don't. She's taking meds." Nick replied. "I will be right down, keep an eye on her?"

"Swear on my broken heart."

Nick rolled his eyes at the dramatics. "See you in a few."

He hang up.

Nick grabbed his jacket before leaving through the door. "Damn it, Sabrina, what have you done now?"

After passing the speed limit a few times, Nick arrived at Dorians. 

He entered quickly and saw his wife. It wasn't that hard to find her. It's not like every woman has those beautiful milky curls and black headband. 

Nick looked at her.

Sabrina looked disoriented as she walked by people dancing. 

Nick noticed that she looked on a quest but he didn't ask himself of what. Instead, he reach over to her and grabbed her by the elbow. "Sabrina!"

"Nick!" Sabrina gasped. She felt safer when she realized that the person grabbing her elbow was in fact her ghost husband. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Nick said. "I thought you were at home. I got scared when I came back and didn't saw you."

"I wanted to come and check this place out." Sabrina replied and looked around. "Ambrose came by and I saw some pictures on his phone. This place seems to have a lot of importance to the old Sabrina. I wanted to come and see it myself."

"You should had told me."

"I wanted to come alone." Sabrina said. She instantly regretted it when she saw her ghost husband's eyes. "How did you know I was here, anyways?"

"Dorian called me."

"Dorian?"

"The owner." Nick said and pointed towards the bar.

Dorian smiled over at the couple and waved his fingers.

"Oh." Sabrina mumbled.

"Sabrina, why don't we go home? I brought dinner and-"

"Fine." Sabrina said, not wanting to argue.

"Really?"

"Yes." Sabrina said. "But I want to come back, get the full experience."

Nick couldn't help but smirk. "I promise."

"Okay, then."

"Come on." Nick grabbed her hand. "Let's go home."

Sabrina studied the bar one last time before heading home.

Maybe that place had all the answers to her questions.

Or maybe, it didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love a good scene at Dorians and a good conversation between Gray and Nick.
> 
> Next up, our favorite miner, Harvey Kinkle makes an appearance AND we will see a jealous Nick. Can't wait to share that!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and feedback is always appreciate it!


	8. You Are the Sunshine of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is spreading rather quickly in this chapter.

_"You are the sunshine of my life_

_That's why I'll always be around_

_You are the apple of my eye_

_Forever you'll stay in my heart."_

_\- Stevie Wonder_

**Now.**

"Some things never changed." Nick mumbled as he looked at his wrist watch.

He was sitting on the living room's couch as he waited for his wife to finish preparing herself. 

Sabrina wanted to know more about Dorians. After hearing Ambrose's stories and her ghost husband's, she wanted to go back to the place. She felt in her gut that she could probably find some answers inside the bar.

So, Nick, always saying yes to her, planned a Friday night just to take his wife to _their_ place. He had understood that it wasn't a date night but he hoped that Sabrina would gather at least some of her memories while sitting in one of Dorian's booths.

A few minutes later, Sabrina walked into the living room.

Nick's jaw dropped when he saw her. 

She was wearing a short red dress that marked every single curved in her body. A small cleavage that could allow Nick to see her white breasts. She looked gorgeous, she looked happy.

"Wow, Spellman, you look-" Nick couldn't find any right words. "Wow."

Sabrina couldn't hide the blush from her cheeks. She knew by now that her ghost husband was a flirt and she couldn't deny that she loved his compliments. "Thanks, you look good too."

Nick chuckled. "Ready to go, then?"

"Yes." Sabrina nodded as she grabbed a small handbag. "You don't think this is too much?" She asked as she looked down at her outfit. When she had went to Dorians, she was so obsessed with finding answers that she didn't took a good look of what other people were wearing. She had struggled all day long to find a good outfit.

"It's perfect." Nick said as he eyed her one more time. It was getting hard not to kiss her in that exact moment. " _You_ look perfect." 

Sabrina blushed once again. "Alright, then."

Nick led her walk towards the door as he got up from the couch.

He grabbed his wallet as he followed Sabrina. "You know, your memories may be gone but you're still you." Sabrina eyed him confused. "You literally took three hours getting ready for Dorians, Spellman. You haven't changed a bit."

Sabrina snorted. "That's... good?"

Nick chuckled as he opened the apartment's door. "Yeah, it is." Sabrina walked to the outside corridor and watched as her ghost husband locked up their apartment. "Ambrose and Prudence are meeting us there."

It was Nick's idea to invite the other couple.

As much as he would like to go on a proper date with his wife and have her all to himself that night, he didn't want to make Sabrina uncomfortable. Instead, he suggested that she invited her cousin. Sabrina loved the idea right away.

"I'm curious about meeting Ambrose's girlfriend." Sabrina said as she and her ghost husband started walking out the apartment building.

"Well, to be fair, you already know her." Nick replied as they walked. Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she puck her lips, her eyes staring at his. Nick couldn't help but smile as he recognized that facial expression. "But I get what you mean."

"It's crazy. I never thought Ambrose would actually settle down with someone." Sabrina said as they made their way towards the car. "Ambrose is a man whore. Having a girlfriend or boyfriend doesn't sound like him."

Nick chuckled. "Funny, Prudence used to say the same thing about me too."

"Didn't you two date?"

"It was casual." Nick said. "It wasn't a real relationship it was more... physical."

"Oh." Sabrina replied. She didn't want to think about the situation. "What changed? What made you want a girlfriend?"

"I met you." Nick smiled as he opened the car's door for his wife.

Sabrina smiled sadly at him. She knew what her ghost husband was trying to do but she didn't want it to go further. Instead, she got into the car while trying to avoid his eyes. "Thanks." She mumbled.

Nick sighed as he closed the door.

It was going to be a long night.

The car ride wasn't quiet.

Sabrina kept asking questions as Nick drove. He couldn't help but smile at his wife's tone. She was excited to go back to Dorians. Nick thought that maybe, he could actually have a good time tonight.

When they arrived at the bar, Nick opened up Sabrina's door. She smiled. She loved the small gestures. 

"Look! There's Ambrose!" Sabrina said animated. 

Nick tried to hurry as he watched how eager his wife was to see her cousin. "I never thought I would see you this happy just for Ambrose." He joked.

"I'm not." Sabrina chuckled. "I'm just thrilled to finally meet his girlfriend."

Nick rolled his eyes playfully before they began walking towards the other couple.

"Cousin! I can't believe you two made it in time for once!" Ambrose said with a smirk as he hugged Sabrina.

Nick glared at him as he hugged the other girl in the group.

"What does that mean?" Sabrina asked confused as she eyed both men.

"Nothing."

"Don't worry about it."

Nick and Ambrose replied at the same time.

Sabrina giggled. 

"So, cousin-" Ambrose said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "You two actually know each other but we all know what happened-" Nick sighed. "-so I guess it's better if I introduce you two once again." Ambrose smirked. "Sabrina, this is my girlfriend, Prudence." He eyed the short haired girl. "You already know Sabrina."

Prudence rolled her eyes.

"Nice meeting you!" Sabrina said excited as she moved her hand forward the other girl. Prudence eyed her weirdly before accepting the petite girl's hand. "Ambrose and Nick have told me so much about you. I was so exhilarated to meet the girl that got my cousin to finally settle down."

Prudence's jaw almost dropped.

No words could come out of her lips, even if she tried to. "Uh, thank you?"

Nick sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

"So, Nicholas, I think we may need some of your charm to get us inside." Ambrose said, changing the conversation.

"Why?" Nick asked bewildered.

"Full house tonight. Dorian went by the list." Ambrose replied.

"Ugh, not the list." Nick rolled his eyes.

"What list?" Sabrina asked, trying to keep up with the conversation.

"When it gets too crowded, Dorian makes a list of his 'elite people' and only them can enter." Nick replied, annoyed at the situation.

"Lucky for us, your husband here has charmed his way through life. He can surely get us inside in no time." Ambrose said to his cousin as he patted Nick's back.

"Why don't you go with him? We all know Dorian prefers pairs." Prudence smirked.

Sabrina got lost in the conversation.

"Good idea." Ambrose nodded. "Ready to go, Scratch?"

Before answering, Nick turned towards his wife. "Will you be okay?" Of course he didn't cared about anything else. He just wanted Sabrina to be comfortable.

"I'll be fine." Sabrina said. "You two go and do your thing."

Nick smiled at her. "It will be just a quick minute."

"Okay." Sabrina smiled back.

Nick wanted to kiss her.

He wanted to kiss her so bad but instead, he walked away with Ambrose, leaving the two young women alone.

It was an awkward silent at first.

Prudence tried to avoid Sabrina's eyes as she inspected her nails and looked around the street. Sabrina, however, looked closely at the other young woman. She wanted to know more about her.

"Ambrose told me about the babies." Sabrina tried to start conversation.

Prudence's glance turned from her nails to the white haired girl in front of her. "Huh?"

"The twins, your siblings?"

"Right."

"They're adorable."

"They are." Prudence nodded. "And the are quite attached to you and Nicky. They don't even talk and yet, you still try to take an 'auntie Brina' out of their mouths."

Sabrina couldn't help but snort. "That sure sounds like me."

The unpleasant silence came back.

Prudence wondered where the hell her boyfriend and friend were. She just wanted to go inside Dorians and have a good drink, or maybe a couple, before dragging Ambrose into the dancefloor or one of the backrooms. Depending how her mood felt.

"I like your dress." Sabrina's voice started out of the blue. Prudence looked at her demented once again. This wasn't the Sabrina Spellman she knew. This was a total different version. Sabrina noticed the other woman's gaze and frowned. "I'm sorry, did I said something wrong?"

"N-No." Prudence tried to change her facial expression. "I'm the one whose sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm being rude." Never in a thousand years, Prudence thought she would apologize to Sabrina Spellman. "It's just- it's weird, talking to you like this." Sabrina frowned. "You're being really friendly with me and-"

"Weren't me friends?" Sabrina asked befuddled. "Ambrose and Nick told me we were."

"Yeah, yeah, we're friends." Prudence replied. Once again, she never thought she would admit it. "But our relationship is... complicated."

"Complicated how?" Sabrina kept asking questions. "Is it because of your past with Nick?"

Prudence felt like throwing up. She needed those drinks... _now._ "Not at all." She said instead. "We just started out the wrong foot, I guess. I met you through Nick and then met Ambrose. We started to be 'friends' when my relationship with Ambrose became serious."

"That's good."

"It is."

The ticklish silence came back for a third time but luckily, the other two men were back.

"We got in!" Ambrose said happily as he wrapped one arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"And what did you do to get in?" Prudence asked as her claws traveled across her boyfriend's jaw.

" _He_ did nothing." Nick glared at the other couple. "I paid Dorian a few extra bucks."

"You're the rich one here, mate." Ambrose smirked.

"Whatever, let's just go inside before it's too late." Nick rolled his eyes.

The two couples entered Dorians.

Sabrina's eyes widened as she took in the scenario. 

Lots of young people dancing around, clothes coming off. The music was blasting and the smell of alcohol and sex filled her nostrils.

"Ah, so good to be back." Ambrose smirked as he looked around. With everything going on, he couldn't even remember the last time he went to Dorians.

"Nothing has changed." Prudence smirked back as her boyfriend laid ghost of kisses on her neck.

Sabrina continued looking around. "This place looks... packed." She saw a couple devouring each other in the corner. "Fuller than last week."

"That's why Dorian puts the list up, cousin." Ambose said.

Sabrina continued exploring the place.

Nick looked at her. He saw the way his wife was looking at the scenario. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Sabrina said and acted a smile out of her face.

"Do you want to go? It's totally fine if you want to." Nick replied, trying to make her feel better.

"No, I want to stay." Sabrina said as she continued looking around. "I need to stay."

"In that case-" Ambrose led the way. "I think the bar awaits for us." He walked away, pulling Prudence by her soft hand.

Sabrina continued glued to her place.

The only thing moving around were her eyes as she took in the scenario one more time. 

Nick decided to wait for her. It wasn't the best idea to leave her alone, not in that moment. He was pulled off his thoughts when a drunk guy passed by them and stumbled into his wife. Sabrina's eyes widened as she tried not to loose balance. Nick glared at the other man. "Hey, buddy, watch where you're going!"

"My bad, dude." The drunk guy chuckled before continuing walking away.

"You okay?" Nick asked his wife as he held her shoulders.

"Yeah." Sabrina replied. She saw hesitation in her ghost husband's eyes. "I am, Nick. I promise."

"Alright." Nick sighed. "Do you want to go with Ambrose and Prudence?"

"Sure." Sabrina nodded. 

Just when Nick began walking, Sabrina grabbed his hand.

Nick was in shock as he felt his wife's warm palm tangled against his. He tried to play it off, act cool but it wasn't working. Such small gesture made butterflies fly around Nick's stomach. He felt like a teenager once again. He looked at her and smiled before leading her through the crowd of people.

"Nicky, darling! So glad you brought your gorgeous girl to join us." Dorian greeted the couple.

"Nicky?" Sabrina asked confused.

"Don't ask." Nick sighed. "Where are Ambrose and Pru?"

"Oh, if you turn around, you will see them." Dorian said as he cleaned some whiskey glasses. "They had a few drinks quickly before heading into the dance floor."

Both Nick and Sabrina turned around slightly so they could see the other couple.

Ambrose had the biggest smile on his face as he spin Prudence around to the beat of the music. Prudence grinned as her boyfriend's hands traveled lower in her back. She wrapped hers around his neck and pulled him in for a mouth open kiss. 

"Didn't take them long." Sabrina mumbled.

"So, may I offer you two something to drink? The usual?" Dorian asked, gathering the couple's attention.

"Usual?" Sabrina asked back and then looked at her ghost husband. "We have an usual?"

"Well, we do come here often." Nick chuckled.

"What is our usual, then?" Sabrina asked.

"Love Letters." Nick replied. "It was the drink I brought you on our first official date."

"My idea." Dorian smirked.

Nick rolled his eyes. "After that, we always order them every time we come down here."

"Oh." Sabrina mumbled. "What's in them?"

"Champagne." Nick said.

"And cherries." Dorian added. "After that, you two always switch to something stronger."

"I'm not really a fan of champagne." Sabrina shrugged. "Do you have red wine?"

Both Nick and Dorian were shocked.

"Wine?" Dorian scoffed. "You, Sabrina Spellman or Scratch, want red _wine_?"

Sabrina glared at him.

"Dorian." Nick sighed. He didn't want to start a fight between his wife and one of his best friends. "Just get her the wine, please."

"Fine." Dorian said, still looking at Sabrina. He moved his gaze back to the other young man. "Would you like a _single_ Love Letter, then?"

"No." Nick replied. He needed something stronger. "Bourbon, neat."

"Splendid choice." Dorian said and eyed Sabrina one more time before leaving to work on their drinks.

"Huh, I think he doesn't like me." Sabrina chuckle.

"He does." Nick said. "He's just jealous when it comes to his alcohol."

Sabrina nodded. She started to understand more and more the bar. "So, we used to come down here, order Love Letters... then what?"

"Then, we will go to a booth. Talk or-" Nick thought he should keep his lips sealed but it didn't mattered anymore. "-make out." Sabrina's cheeks burned. "After that, we danced until our feet hurt."

"I would like that."

"The make-out thing?" Nick flirted. He smirked at her and loved the way his wife's cheeks turned red just like her lipstick.

"The dancing thing." Sabrina giggled.

"Worth a shot."

Dorian came back with their drinks a few moments later.

"Nicky, one bourbon, neat." Dorian said as he passed the dark haired young man the drink. "And for you, one red _wine_."

"Dorian, let it go." Nick sighed.

"Thank you." Sabrina glared at the bartender.

"Your welcome, darling." Dorian glared back before walking away.

Sabrina snorted as she rolled her eyes.

She moved the glass close to her lips and her eyes widened when she tasted the drink. "Wow! This is amazing!"

"I know." Nick smiled. "Dorian may be a drama queen but he has the best drinks in town."

"I second that." Sabrina smiled as she took another sip.

"So, want to find a booth?"

"Sure." Sabrina said. Before her ghost husband could start walking away, she grabbed his hand.

Once again, Nick felt a warmth feeling growing in his chest. He felt closer to his wife, he felt like the good old days. "Let's find ourselves a booth, Spellman."

Nick walked slowly through the big crowd of people.

He was worried someone else could bump into his wife or something worse could happen. He held Sabrina's hand tightly as he lead her. "Do you like that one?" He asked as he pointed to a small booth under a yellow lamp.

"You're the expert here, Scratch." Sabrina chuckled.

'Scratch'

It's been long since she had called him by his last name.

"Then, let's go." Nick pulled her making his wife giggle.

As they walked, Sabrina continued looking around. 

She wanted to find her cousin. "Where is Ambrose?" She mumbled as the music blasted off. Her eyes kept scanning the room as she held her ghost husband's hand and followed him.

She found him.

Not exactly her cousin but someone important to her as well.

Harvey.

"You are gonna love when-" Nick stopped when he felt his wife stop walking. He turned around and saw Sabrina glued to the floor as she watched something across the distance. "Spellman?" He asked but Sabrina kept looking away and not paying any attention to him. "Spellman, what's wrong?" He followed her gaze and he saw him too.

Harry.

"Oh." Nick mumbled. 

All his hopes and dreams of getting Sabrina back crashed in that exact moment.

"He's here." Sabrina said as she continued watching her ex- fiance. "They are all here." She also saw Roz besides him and Theo sitting across the booth. Next to him, an unknown man to Sabrina sat while wrapping his arms around Theo's shoulders.

"That's strange, they never-" Nick was cut off by his wife dropping his hand.

Sabrina led go of his hand like if it was burning.

She didn't said another word before she walked away. She didn't cared about Nick in that moment, she just wanted to see her friends, to see _Harvey_ again.

Nick felt his heart ache as he watched her go. Sabrina wasn't at his side anymore, she was too far from his reach. He couldn't stop himself from following her and make a fool of himself in front of her friends.

Sabrina walked straight to her friends. She couldn't ignore the way her heart twisted when she saw Harvey smiling. She missed him.

She wanted him.

The sound of laughter filled the small group of friends until Sabrina, still with drink in hand, stood next to the booth. 

All eyes were on her.

"Brina!" Theo's eyes widened.

"H-Hi." Sabrina said shyly. She couldn't determined if her friends were happy or disappointed to see her. Both Roz's and Harvey's looks were saddened. 

"Brina, oh my God!" Theo got out the booth and hugged her friend. Sabrina smiled timidly as she hugged back. "W-What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you."

"I'm here with Ambrose and his girlfriend." Sabrina replied, her eyes falling on her ex-fiance. "And Nick."

"Oh, where is he?" Harvey asked as he adjusted his position on the booth.

"Right here." Nick replied as he arrived next to his wife right on cue. "Sup, Kinkle."

"How's it going, Scratch?" Harvey asked.

"Fine, Kinkle, how's it going with you?" Nick asked back.

Sabrina could physically feel the tension between both young men.

"Uh, so-" Roz intervene. "Brina, I don't think you remember Robbin?"

Sabrina looked at the unknown guy at her friends table. "I-I don't."

"He's my boyfriend." Theo said proudly.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Really! I'm so happy for you!"

The group of friends giggled. 

"I would say it's nice to meet you but I already know you." Robbin chuckled.

"I've been getting plenty of those tonight." Sabrina chuckled as well. Her gaze moved to her ex-fiance once again. "So, Harv, I haven't seen you since-" She wanted to say 'accident' but it was too painful for her. "-you know."

Both Roz and Nick looked at each other.

"Sorry about that. I wanted to see you but it's been crazy at the mines." Harvey said. "Plus, I wanted to give you some time. I know these last few weeks have been hard for you."

"It's okay. I will always have time for you." Sabrina smiled at him.

All eyes fell on Nick.

The curly haired young man's jaw hardened as he listened to the conversation. This wasn't the way he thought his night would go. "I'm gonna get another drink." He mumbled before walking away.

An awkward silence fell over the group of friends and Sabrina realized what he just did. "Nick, wait-" but he was too far gone already. She sighed. 

"Uh, do you want to join us?" Roz asked.

A small smile formed in Sabrina's face. "Really?"

"Yeah, girl! It's been a while." Roz said.

"Alright." Sabrina replied and joined her friends in the booth. She sat next to Harvey and couldn't take away the grin from her face. "I'll join you guys for a while."

Nick walked towards the bar, his glass empty.

Ambrose and Prudence were there as well.

"Pour me, Dorian." Nick said as he sat down in the small bar stools. He had an angry look on his face. His eyes were filled with what someone would call hatred. "Actually, leave the bottle."

"Woah, everything okay, Nicky?" Prudence asked as she took in her friend's condition. "Aren't you driving back tonight?"

"Ambrose can give us a lift." Nick replied as Dorian poured some more bourbon into his glass.

"Where is my cousin?" Ambrose asked as he looked around. "Last time I saw her, you two looked really cozy holding each other hands."

"Right." Nick scoffed as he looked at the alcohol in his glass. "Do you want to know something really funny? Her friends are here!"

"Friends?" Prudence asked as Dorian walked away to continue serving other guests.

"Roz, Theo, Robbin oh and Harry!" Nick replied.

"Harvey." Prudence corrected him.

"Congrats, Pru, you know farm boy's name." Nick glared at her before pouring himself another glass.

"What is Harry doing here? He never comes to this place." Ambrose said.

"Beats me." Nick replied. "Guess his friends, specially Roz, convinced him to give Dorians a try."

"Are you okay?" Prudence asked, giving his friend a sympathetic look.

"I'm _great_!" Nick scoffed. "I'm enjoying myself tonight. I get to see my wife flirt and give googly eyes to another guy all night long." He took a sip of bourbon. "Just perfect."

"I'm sorry, Nicky." Prudence frowned while massaging his friend's back.

"I'm sorry too, mate." Ambrose joined.

"Whatever." Nick stood up but not before grabbing another glass of bourbon. "I'm out of here."

Sabrina watched her friends dance.

Robbin was bopping his head to the music while Roz and Theo were jumping up and down to the beat. 

Sabrina smiled as she sat, still on the booth, next to Harvey. "They are having the time of their lives."

"They really are." Harvey chuckled.

Sabrina's gaze returned to her ex-fince. 

She smiled as she saw his features. She missed his light brown hair and that gorgeous smile. In that moment she realized that she still loved him. She still loved Harvey.

"Harv?"

"Yeah?"

"When will I see you again?"

"I-" Harvey stuttered. "I'm not sure."

"I want to see you more often. I miss you." 

"I miss you too, Brina." Harvey offered her a smile. "Who knows when we'll see each other again but let's enjoy this moment, okay?"

"Okay." Sabrina's smile widened.

"Want to try it?" Harvey asked as he offered his drink. "It's sweet. You will like it."

"Why now?" Sabrina asked back before taking a sip off the drink. "Wow."

"Told you."

They laughed.

Nick walked through the crowd and saw them.

He saw his wife and her ex-fiance sharing a drink. When he thought he couldn't be even more heartbroken, he saw Sabrina leaning in and plant a small kiss on Harvey's cheeks.

Nick bit the inside of his cheek.

That night, wasn't how it was supposed to be.

He had great expectations but nothing worked.

 _They_ didn't worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Nick will always be my favorite Nick. Also, love the angst which, will come more and more through this work.
> 
> Next up... Prudence tries to help Nick but let's just say, she doesn't give the best advice.
> 
> Thanks for reading and feedback is ALWAYS appreciate it.


	9. It's Not Over Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see the aftermath of Dorians, shall we?"

_"It's like a constant war_

_And you want to settle that score_

_But you're bruised and beaten_

_And you feel defeated"_

_\- King & Country_

**Now.**

"What the hell are you doing here so early?" Prudence asked, both angry and shocked as she opened the front door of her small cottage after she heard a knock.

She tied the robe around her waist as she looked at her best friend at the other side of the frame.

"I need to talk." Nick replied, entering the small house without a warning.

Prudence scoffed as she closed the door and turned to face him. "Why of course, Nicholas, come right in." She rolled her eyes.

"Is Ambrose here?" Nick asked as he looked around the living room. His best guess was that his sort of brother in law was sleeping nearby.

"No, he went back to the mortuary last night." Prudence replied as she walked towards her best friend, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"The twins?"

"Sleeping." Prudence said. She eyed him. There was some sort of desperation growing inside her friend. "What is it, Nicky? Why are you here when you're supposed to be at home?"

"I need to talk to someone." Nick sighed. "I couldn't go to work today, not after-"

"Dorians." Prudence finished for him.

"Yeah." Nick mumbled.

After seeing Sabrina flirting with Harvey, Nick went straight to the bar once again.

He order one, then two, which turned to three glasses of bourbon. None of them helped. None of them got him drunk enough.

Both Ambrose and Prudence walked towards the bar. They saw a tipsy Nick as they took a seat next to him, leaving the dark curled young man in the middle.

"What's up with him?" Ambrose asked.

"See for your own eyes." Dorian replied and pointed towards the booths.

That's when Sabrina's cousin and his girlfriend saw the snow whited girl flirting with her ex-fiancee.

Next thing they know, Prudence is making Nick drink some water so he could come back. He denied at first but gave in eventually. He wasn't drunk, just a little tipsy but he wanted the whole experience. He wanted the alcohol to make him forget about what he saw.

But it didn't.

Ambrose gave the other couple a ride home. 

Both Nick and Sabrina had been quiet the whole way there. Nick being angry at his wife and Sabrina lost in her thoughts about Harvey. When they arrived home, Nick went straight to the shower and then to his new bedroom, which was the living room's couch. Somehow, Sabrina had felt guilty about her actions, she felt guilty about loving Harvey. She wanted to talk to her ghost husband about the night but instead, Nick shut her off.

"I'm tired." Nick had said before laying down on the couch and ignoring his wife.

Sabrina had frowned before making her way back to the bedroom. 

More guilt filled her gut as she laid down in the mattress. Nothing's ever easy.

"What happened after Ambrose and I left? Did you talked?" Prudence asked as she sat down on the couch next to her best friend.

"Not at all." Nick scoffed. "I was so angry at her... at Kinkle, at life." He sighed. "I just wanted to be alone."

"Understandable." Prudence mumbled. "What about this morning? One of you must have said _something_."

"Just a few 'good mornings'." Nick said. "She had made breakfast, tried to make a conversation but I told her that I had to be early for work."

"And you're here..."

"I'm here." Nick sighed. "I just- I feel so hurt, Pru. You had no idea how much pain it caused me to see them together."

"I know."

"And I know she wants her memories back, and I know she's trying but-" Nick took a deep breath. "I can't help but feel like I lost her."

"That's not true." Prudence said, fixing her position on the couch. "This life, you, this isn't what Sabrina remembers. She's holding on to her old life because that's who she think she is. You have to make her feel like she has so much to look forward to once she gains everything she has lost. You have to make her remember who she was. Who she truly is."

"How would I do that?"

"Why don't you start small? Maybe, a simple gesture?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, come on, Nicky, you're the romantic one in this friendship." Prudence scoffed making her friend chuckle. She smiled, it's bee long since she saw him truly laugh. "I'm sure you can think of a romantic gesture. It doesn't have to be that big. Maybe some flowers? Chocolates? You know that woman like the palm of your hand. If anyone can bring Sabrina Spellman back, it's you."

Nick felt a feeling growing in his chest, something he haven't felt in a long time.

Hope.

Hope for him and his wife.

"Thanks, Pru."

"I'm always cleaning up your messes." Prudence smirked. Nick chuckled one more time before a small cry came over the baby monitor. "Ugh, that's my cue."

"Need help?"

"No, I got it." Prudence said as she stood up. "It's probably Judas and his abandonment issues." 

Nick snorted. "You're the worst, Pru."

"Yet you came here for my advice."

"That I did." Both of them stood up. "Thanks, by the way for... everything."

"Always here for you, Nicky." The baby's cries got stronger. "Gotta go."

Nick nodded before watching his best friend leave the room.

He left the cottage a few seconds later with the challenge of making to have his wife fall in love with him once again. 

* * *

**Then.**

_"I'm leaving now." Nick said as he grabbed his work stuff._

_Sabrina frowned._

_She looked at her husband from the couch._

_Nick looked so handsome in his work clothes._

_"Can't you blow it off?" Sabrina tried to make him stay. "It's a Saturday, Nick! Your day off. You should be relaxing here." He looked at her. "With me." She couldn't help but smile at the thought._

_"I know, babe." Nick sighed as he walked to the couch. He sat down and opened up his arm to his wife. Sabrina grinned as she gave in and leaned her head into his shoulder, enjoying her husband's fingers running through her milky hair. "I really wish I could stay but this new research is taking a lot of my time. It's gonna be a success, I know it will but for that to happen, I need to sacrifice a few things."_

_Sabrina sighed. She placed her chin of her husband's chest as she looked up at him. Nick looked down and saw his wife's big brown eyes filled with so much love. "I love when you talk all nerdy."_

_"Shut up." Nick chuckled before smashing his lips into hers._

_Sabrina bit her lip as she pulled back. "I just don't want to get lonely."_

_"You won't be lonely. You have Salem."_

_"Yeah, right." Sabrina scoffed. Her head returned to her husband's shoulder as she looked at the black cat taking his fifth nap of the day from the armchair in front of her. "He's spends all day sleeping. He isn't company, not like you."_

_"Wake him up, then." Nick chuckled, placing a kiss into his wife's forehead._

_"I have a better idea." Sabrina said as she continued looking at Salem. "I think it's time to get Salem a brother or sister. It's too quiet here when you're gone."_

_Nick pulled away and looked into his wife's eyes. "Are you talking about-"_

_"No, not a baby, Scratch." Sabrina remind him. Nick sighed. He was so ready to start a family with his wife. "I was thinking of a-"_

_"No! Don't even say it!" Nick cut her off._

_"You haven't even heard what I was gonna say!"_

_"I know you, Sabrina." Nick said. "I know what you're suggesting."_

_"What am I suggesting, then?"_

_"You want to get another cat."_

_Damn it._

_He really did knew her._

_"Nick-"_

_"No, Sabrina." Nick shook his head. "We don't need another cat."_

_"Yes, we do!" Sabrina said. "Like I said, it's getting lonely here. Another kitten can bring up the mood!"_

_"Where would we keep it, huh? The apartment is too small."_

_"And yet you want to bring a baby here." Sabrina raised her eyebrows. She smirked as she took in her husband's face. She knew she was going to win that fight._

_Or so she thought._

_"If we were to have a baby, I would get us another place, a bigger one."_

_"Really?" Sabrina asked. She felt a warmth feeling across her chest._

_"Really." Nick assured her. "This apartment is perfect for us right now but when we go from a family of two to a family of three, we will need a bigger space."_

_Sabrina couldn't help but kiss him._

_She smiled through the kiss. "You really have a way with words, Scratch."_

_"I do." Nick grinned at her. "But seriously, babe, we cannot get another cat."_

_"But-"_

_"Sabrina, I love you but we can't." Nick said. He saw how his wife frowned. If it was up to Sabrina, the whole apartment would be filled with cats of all shapes and colors. Nick couldn't let that happen. "Besides, don't you think Salem will get jealous?" He bopped her nose. "I don't think that little beast will want to share you."_

_"I guess... I guess you're right." Sabrina mumbled._

_Nick chuckled before planting another soft kiss into her forehead. "I have to get going now, will you be okay?"_

_"Peachy."_

_"That's my girl." Nick smirked before smashing his lips into hers. He stood up but not before planting another kiss into his wife's nose. "I love you and I promise I will make it up to you."_

_"Date night?"_

_"Date night."_

_Sabrina smiled as she watched him once again._

_Nick grabbed his jacket before his other belongings. Just when he was about to walk out the apartment's door, his wife's voice stopped him._

_"Babe?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"We won't turn from a family of two to a family of three." Sabrina said. Her husband eyed her confused. "We will turn from a family of three to a family of course because Salem is here too."_

_"Of course he is." Nick mumbled. "I love you."_

_"Love you too."_

_He was gone._

_Sabrina smiled as she leaned back on the couch imagining the future._

_It looked perfect._

_Only, it wasn't._

* * *

**Now.**

The woods were cold.

Sabrina walked, her body knowing exactly where she was going. It felt strange, like a thousand years had passed since she last waltz through those trees. It felt like a lifetime ago but at the same time, it felt new, somehow personal. "Crap." She mumbled as she stumbled with a rock. "Guess wearing these high boots today was a mistake."

Even if the almost fell, Sabrina kept going.

She had a place to be and nothing was stopping her from finding it. 

And she did.

"It looks the same." Sabrina mumbled as she looked up, the sun beaming on her face.

The Kinkle mines.

Sabrina couldn't stop thinking of Harvey ever since she left Dorians. The warm and shy smile of her ex-fiancee was floating inside her mind every minute of every day. She could still feel his cheeks on her lips.

She missed him.

"Okay, Sabrina, you can do this." She mumbled as she started walking towards the inside of the mines. "It's just him, it's just Harvey." 

She felt the wave of heat as she entered.

Sabrina looked around. She had been inside that place thousand of times. She would go there, give her boyfriend some lunch and some days even have a quick make-out session deep inside.

"Hello?" Sabrina asked as she kept walking. "Is anyone here?" She knew Harvey's schedule. She knew that he would be alone at that time but she couldn't help but wonder if the timetable had changed over the years. "Hello-"

"Brina?"

Sabrina jumped, clearly not expecting such a quick respond. She turned around and saw him. "Harvey." A gigantic smile took over her face.

"Brina, what are you doing here?" Harvey asked confused. "You know this place can be dangerous."

"I know, I know." Sabrina replied. "I was- I just-" She kept tumbling with her words. "I was just lonely at the apartment, I guess. I wanted to come see you."

"Wasn't Nick there with you?"

"No." Sabrina said. She looked down, a tsunami of guilt taking over her as she thought of her ghost husband. "He's at work. He left really early in the morning."

"That's... rare." Harvey replied. 

"It is?"

"Kind of." Harvey said. "I mean, I know his work is demands a lot out of him but he wouldn't leave you alone. Not in a time like this anyways."

Once again, he slap of guilt took over Sabrina. "I guess I just wanted to get out of the apartment." She said. "The next thing I know, I was on my way here."

"That's also rare." Harvey chuckled.

"It isn't." Sabrina said. "I always loved coming here, watching you work."

Harvey started feeling it once again.

It was an awkward situation for him, having his ex-fiance flirt with him after so many years. He was fine with Sabrina dating Nick, even marrying him. After all, Harvey had moved on as well but this situation was different. He didn't knew how to act. "Right."

An uncomfortable moment took over them.

Harvey tried to avoid his ex-fiance's eyes as he looked around the mines. He placed his ax down and took off his gear.

Sabrina watched him. She loved the way he looked. He was sweaty, a little bit more muscular than she remembered him.

Time really did wonders to him.

"Um, Harv?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? About us?"

Harvey eyed him suspiciously. "Sure?" He asked, scared of what the question would be.

"What happened to us?" Sabrina asked back. "Why did we broke up?"

"Oh, Brina, is nothing. It happened years ago."

"For me, it was _weeks_ ago." Sabrina said stubbornly. "I want to know. I think I deserve to know."

Harvey sighed. "It wasn't that much of a big deal, Brina. We just... we grew apart."

"What do you mean grew apart?"

"We had different interests. You had so many goals, so many dreams and I was just... I was holding you back."

"Harvey!" Sabrina scoffed. She walked closer to him and placed one of her hands in his chest. Her fingers curled at the touch. "You could never hold me back."

"I did." Harvey said. "Anyways, it was a mutual decision. We wanted different things, we grew apart. We were acting like friends instead of being in a relationship. We figured out that the best thing we could do was break up, and let our friendship take over." He saw her frown. "And I'm glad we did. We've been close since forever and I wouldn't like to loose you."

"I don't want to loose you either."

"After that, you met Scratch and you two hit it off." Harvey said. "Next thing we know, you're both in love and married."

"I don't love Nick."

"What?" Harvey eyed him bewildered.

"I-I don't." Sabrina was finally admitting it out loud. "The old Sabrina may but I don't."

"Brina, you don't know what you're saying-"

Sabrina shut him off.

She shut him off with a kiss. She moaned as her hands reached for his brown hair, pulling him close. She didn't want any distance between them.

She just wanted _him._

Harvey pulled away, his hands on her waist. He eyed him still demented. "Brina, what are you doing?"

"What I wanted to do last night." Sabrina mumbled against his lips. 

Harvey knew he shouldn't but he did.

He gave in.

He brought his lips down on his ex-fiance's. His hands traveled all her back, groaning at the feeling. Even though it was wrong, he couldn't denied how good it felt. "Brina." He mumbled against her lips.

"Yeah?"

"You should go home."

"You're right." Sabrina mumbled back. She pulled in for one last kiss before removing her hands from his body. "Harv?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything."

She left.

And the feeling of Harvey's lips on hers left with her.

Nick arrived home later that evening.

He had a bouquet of roses in hand and his heart was racing. He had never felt so nervous to come back to the apartment after a day of work.

"This is stupid." Nick mumbled as he stood at the outside of the apartment. "I feel like a edgy teenager."

He took Prudence's advice.

After leaving his work, he went to Greendale's main street and bought a bouquet of white roses for his wife. He knew that Sabrina loved those flowers and so did he. It remind him of her hair.

Without giving it another thought, Nick entered the apartment. He was surprised to find Sabrina on the floor with a photo album on her lap.

"You're... back." Sabrina said disappointed. She wasn't expecting her ghost husband to come back for at least another hour.

"I am." Nick replied as he walked closer to his wife. He sat down on the floor next to her and showed her the bouquet of flowers. "For you."

Sabrina smiled weakly as she accepted the roses. Seeing such a small thought coming from her ghost husband made her feel even worst for kissing Harvey. "You didn't had to."

"I wanted to." Nick said. He couldn't help but feel bad when he saw the dismay in his wife's face as she looked at the flowers. "So-" He cleared his throat. "What are you up to?"

"I found this and I wanted to take a look." Sabrina replied as she showed him the photo album.

Nick smiled as he recognized the book. "It's our wedding and honeymoon album."

"I guess." Sabrina said. She found himself disgusted. "Can you explain something?" Nick nodded. "This photo-" She showed him one of the pictures from their wedding day. "We're kissing under the rain. My hair and make-up looks ruined." Nick chuckled. "What happened?"

"First, I think you look beautiful." Nick replied, his wife looked down avoiding his eyes. "Second, the idea of continuing kissing was yours. It was one of our first kisses as husband and wife, you didn't want to move."

"So I led my hair and make-up ruin?"

"Zelda fixed it afterwards." 

Sabrina didn't replied.

Instead, she continued flipping the pages of the album.

Prudence's words came into Nick's mind. He needed to get Sabrina to love him once again. He needed to be the best husband he could be. 

Nick moved even closer to his wife, their shoulders touching.

Sabrina tensed when she felt her ghost husband so close. She continued passing the pages and stopped when their honeymoon pictures appeared.

"Look at that." Nick chuckled and pointed to a picture. He was so close to his wife that she roses in Sabrina's lap were crushing. "You were so excited for that trip. You woke me up at three in the morning after our wedding just to get four hours early to the airport." He continued smiling. "But it was totally worth it."

Sabrina didn't replied.

Nick was so close to her that she could feel his breathing on her neck. She was frozen in place. She moved her head so she could look at him, Nick did the same. There they were, looking at each other. Some tension, a mix between lust and heartbreak filled the air. Without thinking twice, Nick began to lean in. He was so, so close to his wife's lips. He had missed her, every single each of her body. He would do anything for a single kiss.

As she watched him leaned in, Sabrina panicked. A part of her wanted to give in, Nick didn't looked like a bad kisser but then, she thought of Harvey. She had kissed her ex-fiance a few hours prior. Kissing her ghost husband in that moment didn't seemed ideal. "Stop."

"What?" Nick mumbled against her lips.

"I said stop." Sabrina said and pushed him away.

Nick frowned as he raised an eyebrow. "I thought-"

"You thought wrong, Nicholas!"

"Sabrina-"

"No!" Sabrina got angry. "You don't get to buy me roses and think that's a ticket to get your way."

"Sabrina, that was never my intention."

"Oh, really? Because it looked otherwise!" 

Nick looked hurt.

He wanted to yell at her, he wanted to fight but instead, he stood up, his heart aching. "I got you those flowers because I wanted to show you that I care." He was trying so hard not to cry. "That I love you."

"Nick-" Sabrina felt bad. 

"I'm going to take a shower." Nick left.

Sabrina sat there, stuck between a blade and a wall.

She had two lives she could choose.

She wanted her old one.

But she couldn't hurt the people from her new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick is heartbroken.
> 
> I really feel like the worst person in the world every time I have to write Nick being sad, angry, etc. but there's more of that coming up. Can't help it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and be sure to leave feedback down below!


	10. Good Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough waters ahead, everyone...

_"Keep fighting the good fight_

_Keep letting your light shine_

_'Cause I'm never gonna leave you"_

_\- Unspoken._

**Now.**

Sabrina sat on the living room's couch.

One hand on a book and the other in Salem's black fur. It was the weekend so her ghost husband was also in the small apartment. Things between her and Nick weren't great but that didn't meant she thought of him as an enemy. She wanted to make it work, she really did but Harvey's lips on hers were still floating around her mind. She had felt guilty of kissing her ex-fiancee back at the mines but she didn't regret it. She wanted to do it again but Nick couldn't know that. 

He didn't even knew that his wife kissed someone else.

"Hey." Nick said as he entered the living room. Grey sweatpants and a black shirt on. Sabrina couldn't deny that it wasn't a bad sight to look at. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing." Sabrina replied as she looked up from her book. Her ghost husband had sat down on the arm chair, keeping a distance between them. It had been that way since Sabrina snapped out to him. "I found this laying around and decided to give it a shot."

Nick took a glance at the book. He grinned. "That's one of my research books from work."

"Makes sense." Sabrina said as her attention went back down to the book. "I can't understand any of the texts. I tried to but I just couldn't."

Nick chuckled. "It's different to what you're used to."

"I guess."

Nick watched her. "Why are you really reading that, Spellman?"

Sabrina looked up. "I told you, I found it."

"You're bored." Nick concluded.

"Yeah, I kind of am." Sabrina said defeated. She closed the book and turned her attention towards her ghost husband.

"Well..." Nick thought of something. His wife wanted space, she wanted time to figure out her life for herself but she was also bored at the moment. It was the perfect opportunity for him. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Something wrong?" Sabrina asked raising an eyebrow. 

Nick didn't liked the coldness in his wife's voice sometimes. He missed the sweet Sabrina. "No." He replied. "It's just an invitation, really."

"For what?"

"My work, they always have this annual party this time of year." Nick tried. He looked hopeful at his wife. "It's a formal night, we go, eat and share some drinks." He continued. "I already received the invitation for this year and I was wondering if you-" His heart started beating faster. "Wanted to come with me?"

"To a party?" Sabrina scoffed. She regret it completely. There was a bitch side of her that she didn't knew but she found herself exploring it every time her ghost husband asked her a question and she didn't liked it. She knew, no matter what, that Nick didn't deserve that.

"Yeah. A _work_ party." Nick said, deciding to ignore her attitude. "I promise there will be wine." He tried to joke.

"I don't know, Nick."

"Please?"

"I don't think a party it's a good idea."

"Why?"

Sabrina scoffed. "Why?"

"It's just a party, Sabrina." Nick said. "And you said it yourself, you're bored here. Why don't we go there, then? It's next Friday night." Sabrina scoffed. Again. Nick crossed his arm across his chest as he raised an eyebrow. "Something you'll like to say?"

"I won't go to this party." Sabrina replied. She ripped the band-aid off. The coldness in her voice back.

"You're not even gonna think about it?" Nick asked. He couldn't deny that anger was rising inside of him.

"No." Sabrina said. "I won't feel comfortable there. I don't know these people and-"

"Sabrina-" Nick sighed. "They know you and you know them, you just don't remember."

"That's where you're wrong, Nicholas." Sabrina said. _Nicholas_. She was clearly angry once again. "The old Sabrina may knew them but that's not me, not anymore."

Nick glared at her. "How can you say that?"

"It's the truth."

"It's not!" Nick said harshly. He didn't regret his tone. He was angry. "You're not your yourself and you know it!"

"You have such a nerve!" Sabrina raised her voice. She stood up from the couch as she glared at her ghost husband. There was fire building inside her. "I _am_ myself, Nicholas! I'm the best version of myself right now." Nick glared back at her. "You just can't accept that this version doesn't remember you. You can't accept that this version, that _I_ don't love you!"

A bullet would've hurt less.

Even if pain and agony took over his body, Nick only radiated anger. He stood up, as his glare hardened. "And yet, I'm still here doing everything I can for you." He pointed a finger at his wife. "Because I don't care about the rest of the world, I only care about _you_."

"That's not true." Sabrina scoffed. "You only care about yourself." Nick couldn't believe the words coming from his wife's mouth. "You only care about getting me back like I'm so kind of trophy wife, like-"

"This is hard for me too, Sabrina!" Nick yelled. His voice took all over the apartment. All the sorrow, irritation, and frustration that had been building inside him for weeks were finally out. In that moment, he didn't cared about his wife's feelings. He was too vexed to think about her. "You're not the only victim in this situation, Sabrina! That crash did not only took away your old life, it took mine too!"

Sabrina just stared at him.

She was like a wick who just got burned by the strongest fire. "I can't even look at you right now." Sabrina said cruelly. "I don't want to be _near_ you right now." She walked away.

Nick continued glaring at her. "Then leave."

Sabrina turned around, fire in her eyes. "I will." She turned one more time and opened up the apartment's door. She needed to talk to someone and being in the same room with her ghost husband wasn't helping.

The last thing he heard was the door blasting shut.

Nick growled as he ran a frustrated hand over his forehead. He wanted to scream, cry, anything possible to take away the pain.

He grabbed his car keys before walking out the apartment, sweatpants and all. 

He just couldn't stay there.

He needed a break.

Sabrina walked.

She just walked.

She needed to talk with someone. At first, she thought of her aunties but that was a bad idea. Zelda and Hilda loved her ghost husband. Her second thought was Ambrose. Her cousin had always been there for her and it was an easy person to talk to but like the rest of her family, he liked Nick too. Maybe way too much. Her third option was Harvey but she cringed at the thought. It would be too awkward for her to talk about her husband with her ex-fiancee.

Then, she got a good idea.

Roz.

How could she forget about her best friend?

Not even a half hour later, Sabrina was in front of Roz's door knocking.

The other young woman was surprised to find the white haired girl at the other side of the door. "Brina?"

"Hey, can I come in?" Sabrina asked. She showed her best friend an apologetic look.

"Uh- of course! Yeah, come in!" Roz stuttered.

Sabrina chose to ignore it and enter the house. She looked around and saw a bottle of rose wine and two glasses. Her eyes widened. "Were you expecting someone?"

"Actually, he just left." Roz said as she closed the door behind her.

"He?" Sabrina gasped. "Rosalind! Do you have a boyfriend that I don't know of?"

Roz chuckled. She tried to hide the sadness in her face. That certain question wasn't easy to reply. "I think we should focus on you, girl." She sat on the couch and offered her friend a glass of the used wine. "I'm pretty sure you didn't come all the way here unannounced just to ask about my love life."

Sabrina frowned as she accepted the glass while nodding. "You know me so well."

"What's up?"

"Nick." Sabrina sighed. She looked down at the alcohol. "We had a fight."

Roz didn't looked surprised. She knew too much but her friend didn't knew that. She felt horrible for acting like she was being kept in the dark. "What was the fight about?"

"He wanted me to come to some work party with him." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I said no."

Roz eyed her suspiciously. "Brina, I don't think Nick would get angry at you just because you said no to a party."

"It wasn't just that." Sabrina bit her lip. The guilty feeling taking over her chest once again. "I may had told him that... I don't love him?"

"Brina!" Roz's eyes widened. She couldn't even imagine how Nick was feeling. "Why would you do that?"

"I-I don't know!" Sabrina sighed. "Maybe because it's the truth?"

"Oh, God." Roz sighed too.

"I also told him that... he didn't cared about me." Sabrina continued. The guilty look taking over her face once again. "That he only cared about himself."

"I know I'm your friend and that I should support you, and I do-" Roz said. "But I also need to tell you when you're wrong and this is one of those times." Sabrina frowned. "Nick does care about you. Actually, you're the only thing he cares about."

"I feel horrible for the things I said." Sabrina replied as her best friend took a sip of her wine.

"He truly does love you, Brina."

"I know but- I don't love him, Roz." Sabrina said truthfully. She thought for a minute, she wanted to confide in her friend. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell another soul?"

"You know I won't."

Sabrina smiled weakly. "Alright." She sighed. "A few days ago... while Nick was at work... I went to the mines." Roz tried to act cool. She knew this story, she had heard it from Harvey himself but Sabrina couldn't know that. "I saw Harvey and we talk-" She bit her lip. "And kiss."

"Brina-"

"I know what you're about to say!" Sabrina sighed once again. "That I lost my mind, that I don't care about Nick but Roz-" She grabbed her friend's hand. "I love Harvey, I really do." She smiled. "He's the one, always has been."

Roz smiled weakly. She was really rooting for Nick but if Harvey was the one who made her friend happy, she couldn't stand in the way. "What are you gonna do now, then?"

"I don't know." Sabrina said as she dropped her friend's hand and took a sip of her drink. "Nick is really angry at me."

"Obviously." Roz mumbled making her friend glare. "Sorry."

"And I don't want to hurt him but-" Sabrina sighed for the tenth time. "I can't hide the feelings I have for Harvey. I don't want to loose him, not again."

Roz leaned over and grabbed the wine bottle. Her friend offered her the glass but Roz shook her head no. "No, girl, this is for me." Sabrina frowned. "You have a very important decision to make, you can't make it drunk." She filled her glass. "But me? I deserve this."

Sabrina giggled as she watched her best friend.

Roz was right.

She needed to make a decision.

Now.

* * *

**Then.**

_"Why do you keep crying?" Sabrina frowned as she bounced the small child in her arms._

_She and Nick were babysitting the Blackwood twins since Prudence couldn't get out of work in time and Ambrose was out of town._

_At first, Sabrina thought it would be fun, taking care of five months old babies, but the screaming child in her arms showed the opposite. "You ate, had a diaper change and took a nap." She sighed. "What's all this screaming about?"_

_Nick chuckled as he heard his wife talking with the baby. He had one of the twins, Judith, in his arms too but the baby girl was quiet. She looked really happy in the young man's arms. "Such chaos those two have over there, huh?" He mumbled to the little girl as Judith replied with a small smile._

_"I heard that!" Sabrina glared at him._

_Nick chuckled as he laid a kiss on the baby in his arms. "Have you tried rocking him?"_

_"I did!" Sabrina sighed. She felt like loosing her mind by the screaming child in her arms. "He just keeps crying."_

_"Maybe that's his personality? I mean, his father isn't exactly a very peaceful man." Nick said as Judith cuddled into his neck._

_"This is not fair." Sabrina replied. "You are handling Judith like a pro over there. Meanwhile, I can't get Judas to calm down."_

_"You see, I have this effect on girls." Nick grinned._

_Sabrina rolled her eyes playfully. "I really hope our first child is a girl." She said. "So you can calm her down."_

_"Boy or girl, that baby will love you, Spellman." Nick replied as he walked closer to his wife and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Wanna switch?"_

_"Yes, please!" Sabrina said, really excited to finally get the screaming Judas out of her arms._

_They switched babies._

_A big smile took over Sabrina's face as she welcomed the baby girl in her arms. "Hi, there, Judith."_

_Nick took Judas into his arms. He rocked the little boy trying to get him to calm down. "Shh, it's okay, bud."_

_Sabrina smiled widened as she watched her husband and the baby in his arms. She loved the way Nick handled Judas. It was far too obvious that Nick would make a good father one day and she couldn't wait until the baby in his arms became one of their own._

_"What a mess boys are, am I right?" Sabrina cooed to the baby girl in her arms._

_"Hey!"_

_Sabrina giggled. "I love you."_

_"Yeah, right." Nick smiled at her. His attention turned to the little boy once again. "Let's try something, shall we?" He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, the best he could while not letting go of Judas. He turned up the volume as a calming rain noise came from the device. Judas crying slowed down as he heard the noise. He whimpered as he tried to look for the source of the rain. "There you go." Nick mumbled, a successful smile on his face._

_"You got to be kidding me." Sabrina shook her head, not believing that her husband got the male baby to calm down. "How did you-"_

_"Call it... an instinct." Nick grinned._

_"Come on, Judith, let's go to the couch so Nick doesn't get too full of himself." Sabrina cooed to the baby girl as she sat down on the living room's couch._

_"You love me."_

_"Debatable." Sabrina grinned at her husband. Her attention went down to the little girl. "So, can you say 'auntie Brina'?" She moved her lips. "It's not that hard, try it, 'auntie Brina'"_

_Nick chuckled. "Babe, she's five months old."_

_"Imagine if her first and second words are actually 'auntie Brina'" Sabrina smirk. "Ambrose will loose her mind."_

_Nick rolled his eyes playfully._

_He adjusted Judas in his arms before returning his gaze towards his wife. Sabrina looked perfect holding a baby in her arms. Nick was so sure that she will be the best mom to their own kids. She was a natural. Although he enjoy having the twins over, he really wanted to have a family of his own with his wife._

_And he couldn't wait for that day._

* * *

**Now.**

Nick finally arrived home after a long day of driving around.

He spent the whole time inside his car, trying to not think about Sabrina but that was all his mind did.

Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina.

He saw her everywhere. He was so angry, so hurt by her. He needed some time to cool off and he did.

Now, Nick entered their apartment and found a surprise inside.

"Ms. Spellman?" He asked as he saw Zelda sitting in the living room.

"Nicholas." Zelda stood up, a hurt expression in her face. 

"Not that I mind but, what are you doing here?"

"I-" Zelda was cut off by her niece entering the room.

"Auntie, do you think I should-" Sabrina stopped once she saw her ghost husband. "Nick, I didn't thought you would come back so soon."

"It's been a couple of hours." Nick said. He noticed a box on his wife's hands. Curiosity grew. "What's going on?"

"I should wait outside." Zelda mumbled. 

Nick had never seen Zelda Spellman acting so strange. 

"No, it's okay, auntie. I'm almost done, anyways." Sabrina said before she turned her head towards her ghost husband. "Nick, I'm leaving."

Nick felt a bucket of ice water hitting him. 

"What?" He asked. His heart started beating so fast. His whole life flashed before his eyes.

"Nick-" Sabrina sighed as she placed the box down. 

"I'm going to the kitchen." Zelda said, noticing the tension growing in the room.

She left.

"Sabrina, what are you doing?" Nick asked, trying to control himself. If he was hurting before, this way way worst.

"Nick, this is for the best."

"Sabrina, when I told you to leave, I didn't meant it." Nick's voice started breaking. He couldn't handle the tsunami of emotions inside him. "I was angry but I would never push you away. Sabrina, please-"

"Nick." Sabrina grabbed his hand. She thought it was going to be easier. She had called Zelda when Nick was away and she thought she could be out of the apartment before he came back but there he was, red puffy eyes in front of her, begging for his wife to stay. "This is what's best for both of us." Nick shook his head, tears running down his facec. "Yes, it is." Sabrina wiped them away. "This wasn't working and you know it. We were both in a bad place. This way, we can move on with our lives. We can be happy."

"Sabrina, I won't be happy without you in my life." Nick said truthfully. He held back a sob. "Please, stay."

"I can't." Sabrina frowned. "Nick, you've been more than amazing to me. All those hurtful words that I told you earlier, they weren't true. Just like you, I was angry. I don't doubt that I did a good choice by marrying you but Nick, that person is gone. I'm not that Sabrina anymore." Nick cried harder. "You deserve to be happy, you deserve to find someone who loves you so, so much." She smiled at him. "And I know you will."

"I won't stop fighting for you, Sabrina." Nick sniffed. "You're worth it."

Sabrina smiled weakly. "This isn't a goodbye, Nick." She stroke her thumb on his cheek. "But I can't continue living here. I can't keep this up."

Nick saw the look on his wife face. She was determined, there was nothing he could do. "Could I-" He sniffed. "Could I at least have a hug? Before you go?"

Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck quickly. She laid her chin on her ghost husband's shoulders. She felt Nick's sloppy arms wrap themselves around her waist. He held her close but with a precaution. He treated her like glass. "Thank you for understanding." She mumbled into his ear.

Nick nodded and placed a quick kiss into her cheek. "I meant what I said, I won't give up on you."

Sabrina didn't replied.

Instead, she picked up Salem after she pulled away from her ghost husband.

Zelda came out of the kitchen. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded. 

"Wait for me in the car?" Zelda asked.

Sabrina nodded.

She looked at her ghost husband one more time. She tried not to take in his face. It was too painful. Instead, she flashed him a weak smile before walking out.

Nick felt his heart leaving with his wife. He was a mess.

"Nicholas-"

"I'm sorry." Nick sniffed. "I tried, I really did."

"I know." Zelda nodded. "This doesn't change anything. You're still part of our family." Nick led out a tear. "And we're still going to do everything in our power to assure my niece gets her memory back."

"I'll help." Nick said. "You know I would do anything to her."

"I know." Zelda replied. "And I also know you're still going to be a grand part of her life, no matter what." Nick nodded. "Sabrina may not live here anymore, nor she knows this yet but she needs you, deeply."

"And I'll be by her side. That's a promise."

Zelda hugged him. "We'll see each other soon, Nicholas."

She left.

Nick was left alone in the apartment. He looked around, all the sweet memories with his wife coming back.

He couldn't take it.

He broke down.

He had lost eveything.

And it hurt too much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was really painful. Even though I love a good angst, it also pains me to write my favorite couple moving away from each other.
> 
> Hope you liked it and thanks for commenting! Thank you also for the comments, it really gives me so much motivation! Feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter! (please)


	11. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is adapting into his new life and a secret will come out soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while!

_"Wait, can you turn around_

_Just wait, can we work this out?_

_Just wait, can you come here please?_

_'Cause I wanna be with you."_

_\- Maroon 5._

**Now.**

"Come in." Sabrina said as she sat up in her bed after hearing a soft knock on her bedroom's door.

She smiled when Hilda entered the room.

"Good morning, darling."

"Good morning, auntie." Sabrina smiled. She had been doing that a lot, smiling. She felt happier ever since she moved back into the mortuary. She felt joyful to be in her own room, her own space and having her family so close. Even though a part of her heart broke for Nick, she couldn't deny that moving out of the apartment and back with her family was the best decision she had made in a long time.

"How did you slept, love?" Hilda asked as she took a seat at the edge of her niece's bed.

Sabrina's smile widened. "Like a baby." She giggled. "It's so good to be back, auntie. I missed this place, I missed this room." She looked around. "I feel like myself here."

"That's good." Hilda smiled weakly. A part of her was content, her niece had a look on her face that she haven't seen since the accident but Hilda's heart was divided in two. Half with Sabrina, half with Nick. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man. She loved Nick like she loved Ambrose, they were family and she knew that her niece's decision of moving out of her apartment did quite the number on Nick. "I made breakfast." Hilda tried to change the conversation. "Your favorite."

"Blueberry pancakes?" Sabrina asked with a spark in her eyes. Hilda nodded. "Oh, auntie, you're the best!" Sabrina leaned over and grabbed her aunt into a hug. That was one of the things that Sabrina missed most from the mortuary apart from her family, her aunt's breakfasts. 

Hilda chuckled as she hugged back and patted her niece's back. "Also, I talked with Zelds." Sabrina pulled away so she could focus on her aunt's words. "She got you an appointment with that good doctor, Elspeth, so we can continue your treatment." She smiled as she cupped her niece's chin. "So you can get your memories back!"

"Oh." Sabrina's smile fell.

Hilda pulled away and raised an eyebrow at her niece's disappointed look. "Oh?" She asked. "I thought you were gonna be cheerful, my love. We're talking about getting your life back! Don't you want that?"

"Honestly, auntie? I'm not sure." Sabrina looked down.

"But why, darling?" Hilda frowned.

"It's just-" Sabrina sighed. "I like my old life, auntie. I liked waking up here, eating whatever delicious breakfast you've made. I liked bickering with Ambrose about stupid things. I liked going out with my friends to the movies and listening to auntie Zee complain about everything."

"But my love, you can still do that if you get your memories back."

"That's not all." Sabrina sighed. This was her biggest fear. "I liked Harvey." She came clean. She saw the worried look on her aunt's face. "I _loved_ him, auntie. This new version, the version everybody wants back, she didn't loved him, not anymore at least." She leaned her head back into her headboard. "I know the life that I don't remember was good but I guess I just can't help but feel scared."

"Scared of what, darling? What are you so afraid of that you don't want to get your sweets moments back?"

"I'm scared that I won't like my new life." Sabrina looked down. "I don't want to let anyone down."

"Oh, sweetheart." Hilda sighed. She opened one arm for her niece and Sabrina gave in. She leaned her head into her aunt's shoulder as Hilda stroke her fingers through her niece's snow whited hair. "You aren't letting anyone down-"

"Yes, I am!" 

"No, you're not." Hilda continued. "I understand that you're scared, we all do." She continued stroking her niece's hair. "What you went through was horrible, my love and you didn't deserved that." Sabrina frowned. "But that doesn't mean we can change the past." Sabrina pulled away so she could see her aunt's face. "You have an opportunity, Sabrina, to gain back what you've lost, not everyone can say that." Sabrina looked down. Her aunt was right. "And if you do gain your memories, it doesn't mean that you will have to go back to that life, it just means that you will have the opportunity to make a choice. You can either go back to your old life and continue or you can create a new one. No matter the choice that you make, we will all support you." She grabbed her niece's chin. "We just want you happy, darling. Let us help."

Sabrina smiled weakly. "You're right, auntie." She sniffed. "I got to admit that there are a few questions that I would love to have an answer too." Hilda chuckled. "So, when it's the appointment?"

"Talk to Zelds, she has all the info." Hilda said making her niece nod. "But remember, we will all be there for you no matter what."

"I know, auntie." Sabrina replied. "I just- I need to give myself a chance."

They shared another hug. 

This one was interrupted by Ambrose yelling from the kitchen. "If you two don't come down, I'll eat all the pancakes and bacon!"

Hilda rolled her eyes as Sabrina giggled.

"I got to admit-" Said the younger Spellman. "I missed that too."

* * *

**Then.**

_"So-" Nick said as he came out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist as he made his way towards his wife. Sabrina was sitting down in front of the vanity as she brushed her snow whited curls. "Big day tomorrow." He arrived behind her and their eyes connected through the mirror._

_Sabrina smirked at him as she kept working on her hair. "I already told you, Nick, I don't want to make a big deal."_

_"Spellman, it's your birthday." Nick leaned down and placed a kiss on her temple. "Of course we're gonna make it a big deal."_

_Sabrina sighed as she placed her hairbrush down. She turned around, still sitting and faced her husband. She looked up at him and smirk. Nick looked so good with just a towel keeping him from complete nakedness. Droplets of water made their way down his chest. His dark curls were wet also. Sabrina couldn't help but bite her lip. "I want it to be just the two of us."_

_"Huh." Nick grinned. "As much as I love that plan, I don't think your aunts are gonna be very happy with it."_

_Sabrina snorted. "Fine." She stood up and wrapped her arms around her husband's nude waist. "We can go over the mortuary, have a small-" She raised her eyebrows so Nick would understand. "- dinner party with my family but no costumes. I want it low-key this year."_

_"Deal." Nick leaned down and pecked her lips._

_"I mean it, Scratch!"_

_"And I already said deal." Nick chuckled as he placed both of his hands on her waist._

_"Good." Sabrina said. Her fingers started exploring her husband's caramel back. It wasn't an unknown territory for her but she couldn't help to touch him every single time she could. "You know-" She purred. "It's my birthday-"_

_"Your birthday is not until a few hours." Nick grinned, knowing she was going to be annoyed._

_"Doesn't matter." Sabrina mumbled against her husband's lips. Her fingers traveled from his back, to his chest. She laid ghost of kisses into his jaw as she continued exploring the wet skin. Her hands finally arrived at his waistline, fingertips playing with the towel._

_"Sabrina-" Nick groaned._

_Sabrina didn't replied. Instead, she removed the towel from her husband's waist. She bit her lip as she looked up at him. "Make love to me?"_

_Nick looked down, their eyes connected. His hands squeezed his wife's hips as he moved her closer. "How could I say no to the birthday girl?" He mumbled before smashing his lips into hers._

_The next morning, Sabrina woke up to a hand working on her hair._

_She moaned as she opened her eyes slowly._

_"Good morning, babe." Nick mumbled, his fingers still working on his wife's hair. Sabrina's back was facing him as his free arm was wrapped around her hips. "Happy birthday." He mumbled into the back of her shoulder before laying a small kiss into her skin._

_Sabrina moaned once again before turning around, facing her husband. "Good morning." She snuggled into his neck. "Happy Halloween." She giggled before placing a kiss into his neck._

_"Are you ready for your special day?"_

_"Nick, I already said that I didn't want anything big."_

_"I know, I promise it's just a small dinner party." Nick kissed her forehead. "Hilda is making your favorite food and a cake." His hands started rubbing circles on his wife's bare back. "And I'm pretty sure Ambrose will take care of the drinks."_

_"Of course he is." Sabrina snorted._

_"And your friends are in charge of the music. Zelda of decorations-"_

_"And what are you in charge of, Scratch?" Sabrina smirked as she looked up. She saw hunger in his eyes._

_"Me? I'm in charge of you, babe." Nick smirked back. "I'm in charge of getting you to the mortuary on time." His hand traveled into her naked chest. He squeezed her breast making a small gasp come out of Sabrina's lips. "And I'm in charge of making you feel good." He turned them over. He was on top now. His mouth started working on her lips, her neck, her chest, everywhere._

_"Nick." Sabrina moaned as she closed her eyes._

_"Let me wish you a properly happy birthday, Spellman."_

* * *

**Now.**

Sabrina tapped her foot impatiently.

She was waiting for her second party at Cee's. She played with the straw of her milkshake as she looked around. Anxiety was taking over her. She looked down at her lap as she thought of everything that had happened in those last few days. She was pulled off her train of thoughts when a shadow cut the sunlight entering the diner. 

"Brina?"

Sabrina looked up and smiled. "Harvey!" She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. She sighed in content. It had been a short while since she last saw him, since she kissed him and she had to admit that she missed him, she missed him so much. 

"Sorry I'm late." Harvey said as he wrapped his own arms around the young woman's waist. 

"No worries." Sabrina replied as she pulled away. "Thank you for meeting me."

"Always." Harvey said.

They sat down and felt into a comfortable silence.

Sabrina kept smiling at him. "I hope you don't mind but I ordered for us."

"That's cool."

"Is your favorite order still a double cheese burger and curly fries?" Sabrina asked hopeful.

Harvey returned the smile. "With a vanilla milkshake."

"I still got it, then." Sabrina giggled.

Cee arrived with their food a few minutes later.

Their conversation flowed like Sweetwater River. It was nice for Sabrina to have a connection to the past. Their topics were light. They remembered the good times and laughed at some moments. Sabrina was really enjoying herself. It had been days since she last smiled as she was happy to be doing it again.

"I still remember that one time we cut school just to go to that movie premiere." Harvey chuckled as he swallowed a curly fry. "My dad never found out but your aunts were so mad."

Sabrina giggled. "I remember." She continued smiling at the memory. "Zelda wanted to kill me, quite literally."

"I was scared that I was gonna find you at your family's morgue." 

"I'm pretty sure Hilda was the one who calmed her down before she could gut me in my sleep." Sabrina took a sip of her milkshake. "But hey, it was worth it." Harvey made a face. "It was a good movie!"

"More or less." Harvey said making the girl's eyes widen. "You know I prefer action, Brina."

"It was a good horror movie. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"To be honest, I never quite enjoyed the horror movies." Harvey said making the girl frown. "I only enjoyed your company." 

Sabrina smiled, once again. "I enjoyed your company too." 

Another silence fell into the table.

Sabrina realized that it was time. She needed to tell him exactly why she called him and told him to meet her at their high school diner. "Harv?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." Sabrina said. She noticed a change in Harvey's facial expression.

"What's up?" Harvey swallowed nervously.

Sabrina sighed. "I didn't called you here just to talk about the past."

"I kind of figured, Brina." Harvey chuckled.

_"He knows me so well."_

Sabrina thought as she looked at him.

Once again, she couldn't help but smile. "I just wanted to let you know that-" She sighed. "I moved out." She didn't saw a surprised expression on the boy's face. "From my apartment with Nick."

Harvey sniffed as he leaned back on the booth. He scratched the back of his neck as he nodded. "I know."

"You do?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow. She felt confused.

"Yeah, Roz told me."

"Roz?" Sabrina mumbled. She wanted to ask questions but none of them had the answer that she truly wanted. "Anyways-"

"Why did you do that, Brina?" Harvey cut her off.

"What?"

"Why did you moved out?"

"Harvey-" Sabrina sighed. "I figured something out these last couple of days." She adjusted herself on the booth. "Nick has been... so, so wonderful. He really is a good man and he deserves the best in the world but honestly? I don't love him. Not like I'm supposed to, anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Harvey-" Again, Sabrina sighed. "I love someone else." She looked hopefully at him. "I still love you."

"Woah, Brina-"

"I know we broke up a long time ago but when we kissed? I felt everything inside me. I felt happy, I felt like my old self."

Harvey frowned. He didn't want to hurt her and he knew that he needed to be careful with his words. "Sabrina, a lot has changed."

"It has." Sabrina nodded. "But, you kissed me back, didn't you?" She smiled weakly. "I wouldn't be here, putting my heart out if I didn't felt like maybe you still love me back." She grabbed his hands. "I felt it on the kiss, Harvey. Well, on the kisses." She chuckled, cheeks turning pink. 

"Sabrina, maybe- maybe you're right. Maybe I still have some feelings left for you." Harvey said making the girl smile. "But- there's so much going on. I need time, I need to think, I need-" He couldn't said the next part. She didn't knew about it. It was a dirty little secret. "I need to think straight before I make any decision that could hurt a lot of people."

"If you're talking about Nick-"

"This isn't about Nick." Harvey shook his head. "Believe me, I don't care about what that jackass thinks." Sabrina led go of his hands and leaned back. "I just- I need time."

"I understand." Sabrina nodded.

"Are we still cool? Can we at least be friends? For now?"

"Sure." Sabrina nodded once again. Harvey looked down and didn't realized the girl in front of him leaning in. Sabrina gave him a quick peck on the lips, a smirk taking over her face. "Friends."

* * *

Nick knocked on the front door.

It wasn't long until the door of the small house opened. 

At the other side, stood a very confused Roz. "Nick?"

"Hey, sorry for coming unannounced but can we talk?"

"Sure." Roz said as she opened the door wider for him. "Come in."

"No, not here." Nick shook his head. "I don't want Kinkle or another one of your friends to come and see us. Join me for a walk?"

"Why the hell not?" Roz grabbed her jacket and left her house.

It felt weird, walking side by side with her best friend's husband but she understood.

Nick was in pain and in some way, so was she. No one could understand her more than him. 

When they were deep into the woods, Nick started talking. "I guess you kind of know why I wanted to talk."

"Yeah." Roz nodded as they continued their journey. "Sabrina came over a few days ago and well, she told me everything."

"You have to believe me, the last thing that I wanted was for her to leave but- I couldn't make her stay." Nick swallowed as they continued walking. "I understand that she wants some time to figure things out but-"

"Nick, she's with Harvey."

Nick stopped walking. Suddenly, the air felt colder. "Wait, what?"

"She's trying to get back together with him."

"But aren't you two together?"

"We are." Roz nodded but then thought for a second. Were they really together? "Or at least I think so."

"Roz, you're not making any sense."

Truth was, everyone knew that Roz and Harvey were together.

They've had been for three years now. The old Sabrina didn't mind once her best friend told her that she was gonna start dating her high school sweetheart. She was actually glad that both of her friends were getting together. At some point, she thought it might feel awkward but it didn't. Either way, Sabrina was too happy with Nick to really care about them.

Everything changed for Roz the night of Sabrina's accident.

When her best friend woke up and she realized that Sabrina lost her memories and thought that she was still engaged to Harvey, Roz decided to take a step back. She tried to break up with Harvey but he didn't led her. He pleaded for them to stay together, he wanted her. He loved her. Eventually, Roz gave in. She loved him too.

Everyone decided to keep the relationship a secret for Sabrina's sake but it was getting harder by the moment. Specially when Sabrina led the world know that she was still in love with Harvey Kinkle and not with her husband.

And then, Roz found out that her best friend kissed her boyfriend.

And that he kissed her back.

"It's complicated." Roz shook her head and started walking once again.

"Roz, my wife lost her memories in a car crash and now she thinks that she's living her old life and that she loves her ex, also known as your boyfriend." Nick said as he began walking with her again. "I think I know about complicated."

"I just- I love Harvey, okay? With all my heart but if Sabrina-"

"And I love Sabrina." Nick cut her off. "But we both know that this isn't right. Her being with Harvey? It's wrong."

"You're right." Roz nodded. "But there's nothing we can do. We just have to let the two of them figure things out."

"Figure things out? Are you insane?"

"Nick-" Roz stopped walking. "This pains me as much as you, believe me." She sighed. "But it's out of our hands."

"I don't believe that."

"Well, I do."

"No." Nick shook his head. "I won't give up on her. I won't give up on Sabrina." Roz sighed. "I don't care if she doesn't remembers me. I don't care if she doesn't loves me anymore." It pained him to say it. "Hell, I don't care if she's with Kinkle right now." Roz looked down. "I love my wife and I will do everything I can to get her back."

Roz smiled weakly as she looked down at the ground. "That's beautiful."

She wished Harvey would say the same things about her.

"And hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." Nick said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Nick, really." Roz's eyes filled with tears. She wrapped her arms around the young man and sniffed.

"It's okay." Nick sighed. "I trust everything will be alright."

* * *

**Then.**

_"Babe?" Sabrina asked as she entered her shared apartment with her husband. "I'm home!"_

_Everything was dark._

_"Oh, thank God!" Nick sighed as he came out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around his wife. He sighed in relieve as he placed a soft kiss into Sabrina's temple. "I was so worried."_

_Sabrina chuckle. "I'm okay." She pulled away and placed her bag down. "But the power is out all around the town."_

_"Yeah, I saw the news on my phone." Nick said as he rubbed his wife's hands. "Luckily, we have each other to keep us warm."_

_"You're seriously flirting with me right now?"_

_"I'm always flirting with you." Nick grinned before leaving a quick peck on her lips._

_Sabrina giggled as she pulled away. She looked around the room. "It's too dark in here." She removed herself from her husband's embrace. "I'm gonna look for candles."_

_"Try and not burn the apartment down, would you?"_

_"Ha, ha, very funny, Scratch."_

_Not a few minutes later, the whole place was glowing due to the candles._

_Nick looked over at his wife and fell in love once again. He noticed how the flames danced in Sabrina's eyes. She looked stunning under the moonlight and fire._

_"Now what?" Sabrina asked as she turned towards her husband. "Without power, we are gonna get bored."_

_"Well-" Nick said as he wrapped his arms around his wife from behind. "We could always... make out?" He placed a kiss into her neck._

_Sabrina giggled as she turned in his arms. "How about we watch a movie instead?"_

_"You're turning me down, Spellman?"_

_"Let's just say, I'm saving your energies for later." Sabrina bit her lip as she traced her finger over her husband's jaw._

_Nick snorted as she kissed her nose. "Anyways, we can't watch a movie. There is no power, remember?"_

_"That's true but-" Sabrina pulled away and went to look through some boxes. Nick raised an eyebrow as he watched his wife work. "We have this!"_

_"What's that?"_

_"A DVD-player!" Sabrina smiled. "We can watch a movie in the car."_

_"In the car? At night?"_

_"It's romantic, Nick!" Sabrina said as she walked back to her husband with the DVD-player in her hands. "The whole town in in darkness, we can make the best of it in the car."_

_"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nick grinned._

_"No!" Sabrina smacked his chest. "We are gonna watch the movie, Nick. That's it."  
_

_"Not even make-out?"_

_"Fine, we can make-out?"_

_"Let's go, then." Nick grabbed her hand before dragging her towards the apartment's front door._

_"Nick, wait!" Sabrina giggled. "We have to take care of the candles first!"_

_"Well, let's hurry, Spellman." Nick grinned. "Because we have something else to take care of too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that I could finally update! 
> 
> Finally, we found out about Harvey's and Roz's secret. There will be more to that soon. 
> 
> Next up, some sweet (but angsty) Nick and Sabrina scenes. But also, I will be taking a quick break from this work to make a series of prompts that I found wondering around on Pinterest. Be sure to check that out soon!
> 
> We are halfway through the story, I think. I still don't know how many chapters will be but it won't be long now.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and let me know what you think in the comments!


	12. Back to December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Nick said that he wasn't gonna give up on Sabrina?

_"And then the cold came, the dark days_

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye."_

**Now.**

Nick walked into the office.

The smell of fresh morning coffee and the sound of stiletto heels filled the atmosphere. It was a very cold morning and it was about to get even colder.

Nick took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A few heartbeats passed before he heard a response.

"Come in."

Another deep breath.

He opened the door and took a peak inside. "Lilith?"

A sigh came from his boss' lips. She didn't looked up as she was very interested at the papers in her hands. "What do you want Mr. Scratch?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy."

"You're always busy." Nick said. Lilith placed down the papers and raised an eyebrow. "Please? It will be quick, I promise."

"Alright." Lilith replied as she fixed herself on the chair behind her desk. "Come on in." Nick nodded understanding and entered the office. He closed the door behind him and walked closer to the desk. "Please, take a seat." Nick did as told. "So, what do you want to talk about, Nicholas?"

"I-" Nick took a deep breath. It wasn't an easy decision to make and he wasn't sure if it was the right move but he had to do it. He had higher priorities now. "I'm just gonna say it."

"Yes, please, spill it out." Lilith's patience was cutting short.

Nick tried really hard not to roll his eyes. His boss wasn't the most warm person in the world which made this decision easier. "I'm quit."

"What?" Lilith's face almost fell. She couldn't believe, Nicholas Scratch, one of her best workers was leaving.

"I need to leave this place. I need some time."

"Mr. Scratch, I don't think you understand." Lilith chuckled sarcastically as she leaned over her desk. "We are in the middle of an investigation. You are part of this, Nicholas. You can't leave! Not now, at least."

"I have to."

"What's this stupidity about?" Lilith scoffed. "What do you want? A raise? Less hours?"

"None of that." Nick shook his head. "I just can't be here."

"Mr. Scratch, you made a promise to this company when you-"

"I need to make my wife fall in love with me again!" 

"You got to be kidding me." Lilith mumbled as she rolled her eyes and leaned back on her desk chair. She rubbed her forehead trying to control herself. She couldn't believe that one of her best investigators was leaving for... love.

"Sabrina and I are in a rocky place right now and you know her, she's stubborn as hell." Nick continued. "I need time to be with her, to gain her back. I can't do that if I'm stuck in this office all day and night."

"So let me get this straight-" Lilith tried not to chuckle. "You are leaving this job, this wonderful opportunity for... your wife?"

"Yes."

"That is so foolish."

"Excuse me?"

"Sabrina is gone, Nicholas!" Lilith raised her voice. "Whatever 'love story' you had, it's gone. It's past now." Nick glared at her. "This is your new life." She gestured to the office around her. "Don't be ignorant, Mr. Scratch! Use this chance and make something good out of it."

Nick scoffed. "You mean make more money for you."

"Well, it's beneficial for both of us." Lilith grinned.

Nick glared at her and stood up. "You know? I thought this was gonna be hard but after hearing you being a cold hearted demon, I'm so glad of the choice that I made." He walked towards the door but turned once again to face her. "And all this money, all this luxuries, it doesn't mean anything if you're alone." The grin fell from Lilith's face. "Good luck on the research and I hope you find something else to love besides ambition."

The last thing heard was the blast of Lilith's office door closing.

Sabrina was the first thing he saw when Nick walked in front of the mortuary.

She was on her knees in front of her parent's graves. Her eyes closed, not knowing that someone was walking behind her.

Nick took small steps as he walked closer to her. He couldn't deny the smile that spread across his face. It hasn't been that long since he last saw Sabrina but for him, it felt like centuries has passed. When Nick got closer, he decided to let his presence known. "Sabrina?"

Sabrina jumped. She looked behind her shoulder and saw him, her ghost husband. Nick had an apologetic look on his face. "Nick." Sabrina mumbled as she stood up. She straight down her skirt as she looked at him. "What- What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk? I promise I will be quick."

"Sure." Sabrina nodded. "Wanna come in?"

"No." Nick shook his head. "I can say what I want to say right here." Sabrina looked at him weirdly. "Because if you say no, I will be on my way... fast."

"Something wrong?"

"I quit my job today." 

Sabrina's face fell. "What? Why?" Her eyes widened. "Was it your boss? Was she being an ass again?"

Nick snorted. "Yes but that wasn't the reason." He got closer to her but still led some space between them. "I've been doing some thinking since you left the apartment." Sabrina bit her lip and looked down. A wave of guilt rushed towards her. "And you're right, Spellman. You're different." Sabrina looked up. She was surprised at his words. "But that doesn't mean that I stopped loving you." Her face fell once again. "And I don't think I'll ever will."

"Nick-"

"Please, before you say anything else, I need you to hear me out first." Nick cut her off. Sabrina nodded. "I can't make you remember our old life but what I can do is try to recreate what we had."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying-" Nick grabbed one of his wife's hands. He took Sabrina's hand carefully like if she was made of crystal. "We need a fresh start, stop trying to relieve the past and make new memories." A small smile took over Sabrina's face. "So, Spellman-" Nick's heart was beating so fast. "Will you do me the honor and go on a date with me?"

Sabrina's heart began to beat fast too.

She thought of Harvey for a second. She loved him, she truly did but he never gave her a straight answer. Sabrina felt like she was hiding something from her and she didn't want to be a rebound. Even if she loved him, even if it hurt, she wanted to find the perfect person. And maybe she already did but she didn't remembered. "A date?" She smiled softly.

"Yes, a date." Nick said pouring his heart out. "I promise there won't be any talk about you getting your memories back. This is a fresh start but only if you say yes."

Sabrina smile widened. This was all she ever wanted, to be herself. "If that's the deal then... I guess you got yourself a date, Nick."

A gigantic smile took over Nick's face. "Really?" He couldn't believe it. His plan actually worked.

"Really." Sabrina nodded. "Pick me up tomorrow at six?"

"It's a date, Spellman."

"It's a date, Scratch."

* * *

**Then.**

_Sabrina opened her eyes._

_She groaned as strong sunlight entered her shared room with her husband. She yawned before turning around, a frown taking over her face as she didn't saw Nick laying next to her. Confused, Sabrina sat up on the bed and looked around the room. The dark haired young man was nowhere to be found._

_"Nick?" Sabrina asked as she looked around the room. There was no answer. She got out of bed and grabbed her robe before wrapping it around her body. "Babe?" She asked as she walked towards their bathroom and saw that it was also empty. "Where are you?" Sabrina mumbled as she continued looking around. She made her way towards the hallway and stopped when she saw him._

_There he was, sitting on the breakfast table looking down to his lap._

_Sabrina frowned. Suddenly, she remembered what day it was and everything made sense. She took a deep breath before walking towards her husband and wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. Nick jumped at the sudden contact but calmed down once he looked over his shoulder. "Hey, relax, it's me." Sabrina mumbled as she rubbed circles around his chest._

_"You're awake."_

_"Yeah." Sabrina continued mumbling. "I missed you when I woke up." She laid a kiss close to his ear._

_"Sorry."_

_"Don't be."_

_"It just-" Nick sighed. "I couldn't sleep."_

_"I know." Sabrina continued rubbing circles around his chest. "Wanna talk about it?"_

_Nick felt a knot on his throat. He took a deep breath and turned towards his wife. There she was, looking at him with all the love in the world. "I just miss them, that's all." He looked down. "It's been years and I still miss them like crazy." Sabrina stroke his cheek using her thumb. "It's just so stupid."_

_"It's not stupid, Nick." Sabrina shook her head. When she saw him almost breaking down at their breakfast table, she quickly remembered that today was the anniversary of Nick's parents deaths. It always hit him hard and she had tried her best over the last few years to be there for him. "My parents have been gone basically all my life, I didn't even knew them but that doesn't mean that I don't miss them."_

_Nick looked up, tears gathering in his eyes. "Both of our parents were gone too soon."_

_"I know." Sabrina continued stroking his cheek. "I wish I had met your parents, though. They brought to life the person I love the most."_

_Nick led out a smile. Sabrina felt happy that she got a small smile out of him. "They would've had loved you. I'm pretty sure of it."_

_Sabrina smiled back and placed a comforting kiss into his forehead. She brushed her hand through his curls before sitting down next to him on the table. She grabbed one of his hands and stroke her thumb on his. "What do you want to do today, Nick?" He frowned once again. "We're both off work so we can do whatever you want."_

_"I really don't know." Nick sniffed. "Maybe... stay in?" Sabrina nodded. "I just want to hold you all day."_

_Sabrina smiled. "Sounds like a good plan." She kissed his knuckles. "Did you had breakfast already?"_

_"No."_

_"Then I'll make pancakes." Sabrina stood up. "After that, we can go and cuddle all day on bed."_

_"Sounds perfect."_

_Sabrina cupped his face one more time. "And Nick, I'm pretty sure your parents loved you so much." He nodded slowly. "And it sucks that they're gone, I understand your pain but you still have family. You have me." Nick smiled softly as he placed his hands on both of her hips. "We're our own family."_

_"That we are, Spellman." Nick placed his forehead into her chest. "That we are."_

* * *

**Now.**

Nick's hands were sweating.

It had taken a lot of courage to get out of his car and walk into the mortuary's porch. His hands were damped in sweat and his heart was beating ten times faster. 

But he could do it.

He _will_ do it.

After taking a deep breath, Nick knocked on the mortuary's front door. He had been into that house plenty of times over the years. It was his family's house after all but that night, it felt like a fresh start. He was a guest and he intended to make the best out of it.

A few seconds later, ratting was heard from the other side of the door. When it opened, Sabrina was standing in front of Nick. She had a big smile planted on her face. Her silver hair and red lipstick doing wonders. She had a green dress on that marked every single curve in her body.

Nick was amazed.

"Hey." Sabrina said softly as she looked at her ghost husband.

"Hi." Nick tried his hardest not to stare. He knew every inch of her body and he missed it, deeply but he needed to make her fall in love with him once again. "You look beautiful."

Sabrina's cheeks burned. "Thanks, you look handsome too." She couldn't deny it.

Nick chuckled. His nerves came back once again. "Um- these are for you." He moved his hands from his back and showed her a bouquet of roses.

"Flowers?" Sabrina giggled. She was radiating so much happiness.

"It's our first date, right?" Nick chuckled. "Got to follow the rules."

Sabrina smiled as she brought the flowers close to her nose. She took in the scent and her smile widened. "They're beautiful, thank you." She walked into the mortuary. Nick decided to stay outside and wait for her. It didn't seemed like her aunts or Ambrose were in the big Victorian house. Otherwise, they would've been checking them out. Sabrina came back a few heartbeats later, jacket in hand. "I put the roses on some water." She smiled as she put on her jacket.

"Are you ready to go?" Nick asked, nerves taking over him once again. 

"I am." Sabrina nodded.

Nick opened up his arm and Sabrina tangled hers. 

They laughed as they walked towards Nick's car. He, like a gentleman, opened up the car door for her and made sure she was tucked in safe. He couldn't make the same mistake twice. He couldn't help but notice Sabrina's curious eyes as they drove through the streets of Greendale. He loved the way that the town's lights danced in her eyes.

"So? Where are we going?" Sabrina asked as she continued looking around peeping. "Dorians?"

"Actually, no." Nick replied as he continued driving. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and realized that she was staring at him. "Last time we were there, it wasn't so happy for us." Sabrina didn't said anything. Another wave of guilt took over her. "We're going to a place, which we also went a lot and I know you still like."

"Which is?" Sabrina giggled.

Nick turned a right turned and tapped his window. He slowed down the car as he looked for a parking space. "Right here, Spellman."

Sabrina looked. "The Paramount." 

That single place held thousands of good memories for her, memories which she remembered in that moment.

"The Paramount." Nick confirmed. "We are gonna sit through an horror movie, just the two of us because I arranged to get the whole place."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "The whole room?"

"Just for us." Nick grinned.

Being just the two of them in the room while watching the movie, was a plus.

Sabrina was happy. She really enjoyed the movie, the snacks and just talking with Nick. They didn't touched the memory loss topic and she was so thankful for it. Although her heart wasn't really Nick's, she had to admit that she was lucky to have someone like him in her life. She saw that he truly cared about her and he would risk anything just to keep her happy and safe.

They walked out of the movie theatre, holding hands and laughing. 

Sabrina had a bag of popcorn in her free hand as she pulled Nick, laughter filling the surroundings. 

"Woah, slow down there!" Nick laughed as they arrived at the sidewalk. 

Sabrina giggled and led go of his hand. She grabbed a single popcorn and threw it at Nick's way. He opened the mouth and caught the popcorn. Sabrina clapped her hands making him chuckle. She walked closer to him and looked up. "Thank you for the movie, Nick." She said softly. "I loved it."

"Your welcome, Spellman." Nick replied. He wanted to kiss her, right there in that moment but he knew that she wouldn't like it. "Ready to go home?"

"No."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"I don't want to go back." Sabrina said. "Not yet anyways."

Nick couldn't help but feel a warmth in his chest. "Okay." He didn't knew exactly how to play this game.

Sabrina snorted. She saw the confusion in his face. "It's not even that late, Nick. The night is still young!"

"Young?" Nick snorted as well. "Spellman, every single place in Greendale is closing. I don't think the night is that young." Sabrina raised her eyebrows and he got the message instantly. He didn't wanted her to get home either. "Alright, alright." Sabrina smile. "What do you want to do, then?"

"I don't know." Sabrina looked around. "Like you said, everything is closing." Her eyes stopped at the car. "What if we... take a drive? See where it leads us?"

Nick couldn't help it. It sounded promising. "A drive... across town?"

"Why not?" Sabrina asked. "We have snacks from the movie." She shook her bag. "We can continue talking." She started getting serious. "I really like talking to you, Nick."

Once again, a comfort feeling filled his chest. "Lead the way, Spellman."

The drive was peaceful.

Sabrina had taken over the radio making her head bop at the music. Nick's smile increased once he saw her dancing along. 

They ended up pulling up in front of Sweetwater River. Nick led the car on so the music could continue. Sabrina passed him the bag of popcorn which he gladly accepted. 

"I can't believe I forgot!" Sabrina gasped. Nick looked at her confuse as she looked into her purse. She pulled out a bag and showed it to Nick. "I bought gummy worms!"

Nick laughed. It's been a while since he last saw Sabrina this happy. She seemed more like her old self, like his wife. "You are something else, Spellman."

"You are not far behind." Sabrina said as she took a gummy worm into her mouth. Her eyes widened when the radio changed. "Oh my-" She turned up the volume. "I love this song!"

"I know." Nick tried to say but the music was too loud.

Sabrina started dancing on her seat. She looked over at Nick. Her eyes were glowing. Cheerfulness radiated out of her. "Dance with me!"

"What?" Nick laughed.

"Come on, Nick! Dance!" Sabrina grabbed his hands as they bopped into the song. It didn't take long for Nick to give in. The three minute song felt like three seconds for Nick. He really enjoyed feeling the warmth of Sabrina's hands against his and the smile on her face as she danced along to the song. When it was over, Sabrina laughed. "That was fun."

"It was." Nick smiled.

The radio turned into a slow song. Sabrina turned the volume down. She looked over at Nick and just took him in. He looked handsome with the moonlight peeking behind him. He looked at her like she was the only woman in the world.

And she decided to gave in.

Maybe it wasn't so bad.

Sabrina leaned forward and smashed her lips into his. 

Nick's heart skipped a beat. He raised his eyebrows as he pulled away. "What was that?"

Sabrina frowned. She had never felt this much insecure in her life. "Didn't you want that?"

"No- Yes! Of course I do." Nick said. He was having trouble making up his words. "But Sabrina, I don't want to push you."

"It's just a quick make-out in your car, Nick." Sabrina replied. "Like teenagers."

Nick stared at her. He knew that it was a bad idea, his feelings could get hurt but when he noticed Sabrina's red lips, the hunger in her eyes, he gave in. He smashed his lips into hers.

Sabrina returned the kiss with an open mouth. She moved from her seat, not once taking her lips out of Nick's as she positioned herself in his lap. 

Nick groaned as he felt her straddle him. "Is this okay?"

"It's perfect." Sabrina mumbled before smashing her lips into his once again. She moaned as Nick's hands traveled from her waist, to her shoulders, to her hair. 

It felt like old times.

After almost an hour and a half of making out, hands moving around each other's bodies, Nick pulled in front of the mortuary.

He accompanied Sabrina towards the porch. She turned around and smiled softly at him when they reached the door.

"Thanks for tonight, Nick." Sabrina said as the porch's light blinked. "I had a really great time."

"I did too." Nick replied, so much satisfaction filling his chest.

"Good night." Sabrina said and kissed his cheek.

Nick wanted to melt into that single action. He watched her open the front door and stopped her. "Sabrina, wait." She turned around confused. "I love you." He blurred out.

"Nick-" Sabrina sighed

"I just... I needed to let you know."

"I know." Sabrina nodded. "And I wish I could say it back."

"I know." Nick repeated her. "But this is just the start, remember? We have all the time in the world."

"Goodnight, Nick." Sabrina smiled soflty.

"Goodnight, Sabrina." 

Sabrina went inside the mortuary.

Nick felt good about himself. 

For the first time in weeks, he felt closer to his wife.

And he intended to hold into that feeling for as long as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this after part four is kind of hard but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Next up, some Nick and Harvey interactions which will have you at the edge of your seat.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


	13. The Story Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little intense.

_"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you like it's killing me? Yeah_

_I don't know what to say_

_Since a twist of fate, when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now."_

_\- Taylor Swift._

**Now.**

"Spill!"

Sabrina giggled at her best friend's excitement. 

They were both sitting at Cee's, milkshakes in hand. Sabrina had told Roz about her upcoming date with Nick and once the day passed, Roz wanted to know everything. Of course, Sabrina was open to share the details so they meet up at Cee's.

"It was... nice." Sabrina smiled.

"Nice?" Roz scoffed. "Come on, Brina, it couldn't be just nice."

"Fine. It was... magical." Sabrina blushed.

"Tell me everything!"

"Well, he came into the mortuary just when the sun set down and he brought me flowers." Sabrina started telling her best friend. She couldn't hide the smile that appeared in her face as she remembered the past events. "At first, I thought we were going to Dorians but he actually took me to the movies."

"Your favorite place."

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded, still smiling. "He even reserved the whole space just for us!" Roz smiled. "We saw an horror film, talked, ate snacks, everything was nice."

"And?" Roz raised her eyebrows. She wanted details, she wanted all.

"When we were done, we walked outside. Everything was so perfect, Roz. I didn't wanted to end." Sabrina said. "So, we took a nighttime drive."

"Sounds romantic."

"It kind of was." Sabrina realized. "Nick was very careful as he drove. He made sure that I was really secured before leaving the Paramount."

"Understandable, considering what happened."

Sabrina sighed as she nodded. Her energy came back once again when she started talking. "Anyways, we went to Sweetwater River. It was really late at night so the stars were shining to bright."

Roz smirked. She loved seeing her best friend so happy. "And?"

"The music inside the car was good so we danced." Sabrina said. "Oh, and shared gummy bears!"

"So let me get this straight." Roz fixed her position on the booth. "You two were alone, at night, in a really romantic place and just... danced?"

"Well, we also kissed." Sabrina bit her lip. She saw how her best friend's smirk intensified. "A couple of times."

"That's my girl!" 

"It's weird." Sabrina chuckled. "I know we've probably kissed a thousand times before but for me, it was my very first time kissing him... that I remember at least."

"And? How was it?" Roz asked. She remembered having this conversation with her best friend a few years ago when she first met Nick and had their very first kiss. The response wasn't that different.

"Good, like... really good." Sabrina grinned.

"You did said all these years that he was a good kisser."

"He is." Sabrina nodded. "We ended up making-out for a while inside the car."

"Nothing else happened?"

"It was a first date, Roz!"

"You two are married!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "It was a first date." She repeated. "A very good one."

"So, that means you two are back together?"

"No." Sabrina shook her head. Roz raised her eyebrows. "I like what we're going, taking things slow."

"You mean you like his lips on you."

Sabrina snorted. "That's a plus." She said. "But I don't want to jump into a relationship with him this fast." She sighed. "Nick is a good guy, he totally is but I still don't know where my heart stands."

Roz nodded. She couldn't deny that a part of her was sad after hearing those words. "I just want you to be happy, Brina."

"I know." Sabrina smiled weakly. "Now, enough about me." She leaned forward. "Let's talk about you!"

A few days later, Nick walked into Dorians.

It was a full house and he understood why. He scratched his nose before making his way towards the Spellman family. All of them were there except Sabrina. Nick tapped Ambrose's shoulder making the other young man turned around.

Ambrose smirked as he wrapped one arm around his girlfriend and found his cousin's husband behind him. "Nicholas! So glad you could make it!"

"Me too." Nick said. Ambrose led go of Prudence and caught the other young man into a hug. "Happy Birthday, Ambrose."

"Thank you, brother."

Nick pulled away and his eyes landed on the girl next to him. "Pru."

Prudence smirked before wrapping her arms around her best friend. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

It was a big deal, Ambrose's birthday.

There was music, dancing, alcohol and most importantly, Sabrina.

"Where are the twins?" Nick asked as he pulled away.

"We found a nanny, just for tonight." Prudence replied. "Some Mary Wardwell, a teacher from the high school."

"Oh."

"Yeah, two twin babies in here wouldn't make a good mix." Ambrose said.

"Point taken." Nick chuckled.

"Oh, Nicholas!" Hilda Spellman rushed towards the young man, a big smile planted in her face.

"Hi, Ms. Spellman." Nick smiled back. He was happy to see Hilda. He saw a maternal side in her that he'd never seen in anyone else.

"Oh, I've missed you, my sweet boy." Hilda said as she brought the young man into a warm hug. "How are you?"

"I'm okay... considering." Nick replied as he hugged back. "I do miss your lasagnas."

Hilda chuckled as she pulled away. "I'll make you one soon, don't you worry alongside with a lemon cake."

"Sounds delicious." Nick chuckled.

"But for now, enjoy the triple chocolate cake that she made for the party." Zelda joined the conversation.

"Hi." Nick smiled at her.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Scratch." Zelda said. "It's not the same without you."

"I feel the same way."

The atmosphere turned blue.

Ambrose noticed it quickly and spoke up. "Oh, come on! It's my birthday!" He smiled. "Let's keep this party going!" He grabbed his girlfriend's hands before making Prudence join him on the dance floor.

Nick chuckled as he watched him and then, his eyes fell on her.

Sabrina was walking with Theo. She had a short gold dress with a long cleavage. She really looked stunning.

Nick could feel his heart beating faster as he watched her. For him, Sabrina Spellman was a goddess. Nick swallowed when his eyes locked with Sabrina.

Sabrina smiled back at him before mumbling something to Theo. Theo looked at Nick's way and understood what was happening. He left, looking for his boyfriend as Sabrina walked towards her ghost husband. "Hey."

"Hi." Nick's palms were sweating.

"I'm glad you came."

"So I keep hearing." Nick joked making his wife snort. "You look breath taking, Spellman."

Sabrina blushed. "Don't tell that to Ambrose. He wants to be the center of attention tonight."

"Well, it's his birthday after all." 

Sabrina giggled. She started looking around and her eyes fell on her friends. Theo, Robbin, Roz and Harvey were in the dance floor, laughing and moving to the music. She wanted to join them. "You don't mind if I-"

"Not at all." Nick said. He was lying. "I will just-" He looked around. "Hit the bar, see what Dorian has new."

"Alright." Sabrina smiled shyly at him before walking away.

Nick sighed as he watched her going. He didn't want her to leave but she did looked irresistible walking away from him.

Pushing all dirty thoughts aside, Nick walked towards the bar. He sat on a stool.

"Ah, Nicky!" Dorian grinned. "It's been a while."

"Pour me, Dorian."

"Bourbon?"

"Neat."

Dorian smirked before taking a glass and filling it.

As Nick waited, he started looking around. His eyes landed on the dance floor once again. He could practically feel his heart shattering when he saw Sabrina, his wife, dancing alongside Harvey. That used to be _their_ thing. Now, he was watching Harry's hands all over his wife's body as they moved to the music. "You got to be kidding me." Nick mumbled as he watched them.

"Ah, heartbreak." Dorian said as he passes the young man the drink.

Nick turned around in the stool. He accepted the alcohol and drank it fast. "Another one." He said as he placed the glass down.

"May I suggest the bottle?" Dorian asked as he took a quick glanced at the dance floor. He saw Harvey's hands move all around Sabrina's hips.

Nick saw it too. "Leave it."

Dorian smirked before putting down the bourbon bottle next to the young man before leaving. "Enjoy."

Nick did. 

He drank a glass, then two, which turned into three. He just kept going and never looked back at the dance floor.

A few minutes later, Nick felt a person besides him. When he looked, it was his worst nightmare.

"Dorian?" Harvey asked. "Two champagnes?"

Great.

Nick glared at him before taking another sip of his drink. "Having fun out there, Kinkle?"

"The time of my life." Harvey said. He was pushing Nick's bottoms by just being there.

"I get those right away." Dorian replied, using that excuse to leave both men alone.

"You know, you grew some balls these last few years." Nick said as he glared at the young man besides him.

"Go to hell, Scratch."

"Hey, it's true." Nick said. "The old Harry wouldn't do this, you know? Play with Roz's emotions. Lie to Sabrina."

"Like you're any better than me." Harvey scoffed.

"You like this, don't you?" Nick observed. "You like having two beautiful women at your feet."

"It's not my fault you're the odd man, Nick." Harvey said. Nick's jaw tighten. "You're a jackass. That's why you'll die alone."

"Sabrina loved me once." Nick replied. "She can love me again. I know she can."

"Please." Harvey scoffed.

"I'm not giving up on her, farm boy."

"Then you should." Harvey said. "Do you know where she was that day when you came back to your apartment with roses? He was with _me_. She _kissed me_."

"You're lying."

"Am I?" 

Something broke inside Nick. That day, he had tried to kiss Sabrina and she pushed him away. Now he understood why. "Doesn't matter." Nick said. "I'm getting her back. You're not gonna hurt her again. Don't get your hopes up."

"Thank you for the advice. I'll use it when I'm in bed with your wife."

That was it.

Nick couldn't take it any longer.

As if his fist had a mind of it's own, it landed on Harvey's jaw.

Nick punched Harvey.

The music stopped, gasps filled the bar. Everyone's eyes were on them. 

"What the fuck?" Harvey asked as he leaned over the counter, his hand on his face. 

He was bleeding.

Nick just stared at him. He had no idea what to do.

"Nick! Harvey!" Sabrina's voice filled the room. She rushed towards Harvey and gave him support. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Harvey glared at Nick.

Nick just looked at them. Maybe Harvey was right. Maybe it was indeed over.

"Nicholas?" Hilda's sweet voice tried reaching out to him.

Nick turned around and saw everyone staring at him.

All eyes were widened, jaw's dropped. 

He had ruined the party. He had ruined Ambrose's birthday and he couldn't take it so he walked out.

Nick arrived out of Dorians taking deep breaths. He had lost control and he couldn't do it again. 

Just when he was about to leave, a voice took over.

"Nicholas!"

"Not now, Sabrina."

"Not now?" Sabrina scoffed. "You hurt Harvey!"

Nick scoffed as well. He turned around, glaring at him. "And he deserved it!"

"What is your problem?" Sabrina looked at him in disgust. She couldn't believe her ghost husband's behavior.

"The problem is..." Nick returned the glare. He was so, so angry. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to yell. "I see the way you look at him! It was the way you used to look at me!"

Sabrina's face fell. "Nick, I-"

"No, stop." Nick said. His anger was now being replaced by sadness. Tears blocked his eyes as he stood in the cold night outside of the bar. He looked at Sabrina and he still saw his whole world. He knew what he had to do, even if it broke him. "Your memory is not coming back." He accepted. "You won't come back."

Sabrina frowned. She was angry a few seconds ago but after taking a deep look at her ghost husband, she couldn't keep up. "Nick, I'm so sorry." She walked closer to him. "I'm so tired of disappointing you." He looked at her, two tears ran down his face. "I hope, I really hope that someday, I can love you the same way you love me."

Nick sniffed. 

He didn't said anything. 

Instead, he walked away. 

He left.

He couldn't stand one more single moment there.

The next morning, there was a sudden knock at Nick's apartment's door.

He groaned as he got up to see who it was. To his surprise, it was no other than his best friend and her baby sister.

"Good morning." 

"Pru, if you're here about last night-"

"I'm not." Prudence said. "I'm only here because Judith misses her favorite uncle." She bounced the baby in her hip. She knew her baby sister was a good way to get Nick to give in and let her into his apartment.

"I'm her only uncle." Nick replied. Prudence raised an eyebrow making him roll his eyes. "Fine, come in."

"Thank you." Prudence said as she entered the apartment. To her surprise, it wasn't as tidy as all the other hundreds of times that she had went there. Her best guess was that since Sabrina left, Nick wasn't cleaning that much anymore. She didn't blame him.

They sat down on the couch.

Judith smiled as she looked at Nick.

Nick's heart melted at the sight of the little girl. "Come here, sweetheart." He mumbled as he reached over. Prudence passed the baby towards him and Nick received her with a kiss on her temple. "Where is her brother?"

"At home. Ambrose is keeping an eye on him." Prudence said. "I know Judith's your favorite."

"I don't have favorites."

"Fine." Prudence rolled her eyes. "You and Judith have this _special_ connection."

Nick chuckled. He used to joke about that with Sabrina. A frown took over his face. "You're kind of right."

A quick silence fell in.

Prudence went straight to the point. "About last night-"

"I thought you were here for Judith."

"Come on, Nicky, you're not that stupid." Prudence said. "My sister is my bargain chip."

"Of course she is." Nick mumbled as the baby rested her head on his chest.

"Nicky-" Prudence sighed. "What happened last night?" She saw his face fell. "You were okay when you arrived and then-"

"Kinkle happened." Nick said. "He got on my nerves."

"In everyone's." Prudence replied. She wasn't really a fan of Harvey. "Anyways, you should learn to control yourself. What happened last night, it can't happen again." Nick looked down. "Imagine what Sabrina must be thinking."

Nick scoffed. "She's probably thinking that I'm the worst man in history."

"That's not true." Prudence said. "But if you want her back-"

"I don't."

Prudence raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"It's over, Prudence." Nick said. "What Sabrina and I had, it's over. It's been over since the accident." He continued. "These last few weeks were just a joke."

"You're giving up?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"Sabrina is happy, Pru!" Nick said. "That's all I want." He swallowed. "Even if she's happy without me, that's all I want."

"You love her too much, Nicky." Prudence replied. "Too much for your own good."

"I know." Nick said as he looked down at the cuddling baby in his arms.

Once upon a time, he wanted that.

He wanted Sabrina to be his wife until his last dying breath, to fill a house with children and be with her forever but it didn't worked out.

Life has a funny way or working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry. I know most of you wanted some fluff after part four but this was written to be angsty since the beginning. If you do want to read fluff, I suggest looking up my one shots called "What The Fluff?". I promise, over there, you can melt your heart.
> 
> Only two more updates (I think) before this story is over! I really want to continue writing Nick and Sabrina but I'm out of ideas. Hopefully something will come before finishing this.
> 
> Next up, Sabrina makes a really hard decision which takes a lot of consequences. Also, she learns a secret.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading! And be sure to let me know what you think in the comments!


	14. I Will Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes down to this.

_"I will remember you, will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories."_

_\- Sarah McLachlan._

**Now.**

The pen felt cold against his hand.

It had been weeks since Ambrose's birthday and Nick had made up his mind. There was no way, even if it was the only thing that he wanted, to get Sabrina back into his life. All he wanted was her happiness and he would do anything to see her smile, even if that meant breaking his own heart.

And he did.

"You just need to sign here, Mr. Scratch."

Nick heard the lawyer say.

He looked at the papers and saw it.

_'Sabrina Spellman'_

She had signed the divorce papers so quickly.

Now, Sabrina sat besides him as he took in the papers once again. With just one quick signature, his legal bond with Sabrina will break. She would go from being his wife to his ex-wife. The thought of it killed him but that was what she wanted.

So he did it.

Nick signed the papers without giving it a second thought. As much as he wanted to cry, to beg, he knew that would only make things worst. So, he went the easy way. His signature was quick, like the pen in his hands burned him.

And somehow, it did.

Nick moved the papers forward to the lawyer without looking at Sabrina who was now, officially, his ex-wife. He could still feel her big brown eyes on him but it didn't mattered now.

"Thank you." The lawyer said as she grabbed the papers. She examine them one more time before looking back to the couple in front of her. "That would be all."

Nick nodded and stood up quickly.

He couldn't stay there a minute longer. He felt the walls closing in and his chest getting smaller and smaller by the second.

But then, he heard her voice.

"Nick?" Sabrina asked worried. She stood up as well and stayed by his side.

"It's okay, Sabrina."

The lawyer took in the situation. 

She walked out giving the pair some time alone. 

"I just need to say something." Sabrina said, feeling her heart break once again.

Nick chewed on his lip. He was trying, so hard, not to break down right there in that moment. "There's nothing more to say."

"Nick, please." Sabrina grabbed his hand. Nick led go of her, like if her hand was burning him. Sabrina sighed at the movement. "Please, Nick, just hear me out."

Nick faced her. For the first time since he had arrived to the office, he took in her face. Sabrina wasn't happy either. "What is it?" He tried not to sound so sharp but it wasn't working.

"I just wanted you to know that... I'm sorry."

Nick scoffed. "You've been saying that a lot lately."

"Nick, I'm serious." Sabrina took a deep breath. "You've been... more than incredible these last few weeks." She sighed. "I really enjoyed our time together and I would never regret marrying you, even though I don't remember it." Nick scoffed. "What I mean is-" She grabbed his hands. This time, Nick didn't pulled away. He led himself be vulnerable at her touch. "You're such an incredible guy. My old self was so, so lucky to have you and honestly? I am too." Sabrina rubbed circles against his hand. "You deserve so much happiness in the world, Nick. You deserve to find someone who loves you as much as you do and I believe you will find it. I really do."

Nick pulled away. He couldn't hear another testament from Sabrina... again.

"I hope so."

Was all he said before walking away.

Once he left that office, he was now a single man with a failed marriage in his past.

And nothing to look forward to. 

* * *

A few days later, Nick walked down the main street of Greendale.

Even though Winter was far, far away, it felt cold to Nick. He held his leather jacket close to his body as he continued strolling. He had found joy in taking mid-day walks.

Thankfully, Lilith had let him return back to his job. He had to swallow his pride when he came back to the office and asked for his job back. Lilith had smirk and after a mumbled "I told you so", she led him back. The truth is, she couldn't say no to Nicholas Scratch. After all, he was the best at his job as she knew that. Making him beg for his job back was fun but the sooner that Nick was back into the field, the better.

Spending time at the apartment for Nick was hard. Everywhere he looked, he saw Sabrina. That small place that used to be a warm nest for him now felt like hell. That's why, he started taking small walks around town, trying to find some peace of mind.

Most times, he did but today... was different.

Nick looked to his right, where Cerberus' Books was located. He thought he would see teenagers trashing the place around or sharing a milkshake but instead, he found Sabrina but not alone. 

She was with Harvey.

Nick stared. His mind told him to keep going, he knew sooner or later he would bump into her but his body didn't reacted. He continued watching them from the street. Sabrina looked happy, happier than ever since the accident. Part of Nick wanted to feel contended as well. That was all he ever wanted, Sabrina with a smile on her face but the jealousy growing inside his chest made him feel worst. He watched as Sabrina leaned in and pressed a kiss into Harvey's lips.

That was it.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Screw this." Nick mumbled before starting walking away. 

The town of Greendale was warmth with summer just around the corner but for Nick, the air kept getting colder and colder.

He needed to find a place, to find a shelter to shield himself. His apartment was out of limits. If he went back there, in that instant, he would only thing of Sabrina and that would make everything worst.

That's when an idea popped into his head.

Nick arrived in front of the small house before leaving a few knocks on the door. Not a few seconds later, the door opened up, revealing Prudence with her lipstick all over the place.

"Nicky?" Prudence asked as she looked at the young man confused.

"Pru!" Nick replied happily and moved forward. Prudence didn't had any other option than to move back, letting the door open wider. Nick entered the apartment and saw Ambrose sitting up on the couch, the buttons of his shirt undone. "Ambrose! So glad I caught you here!"

"Uh, Nicholas?" Ambrose asked demented. He glanced over at his girlfriend who raised her shoulders, not knowing that was happening either. He looked back at the other young man as Nick started unpacking things from a bag. "Nicholas, mate, what- um- what are you doing here?"

"Well, as you do know, I got divorced this week!" Nick replied, placing bourbon bottles on the coffee table. 

That's when Prudence realized... "Oh, he's drunk." She sighed as she closed the house's front door and walked back to where the pair of men wwere.

"No, not drunk, tipsy." Nick hiccupped. "Anyways, Ambrose, to answer your question-" He turned towards his ex-brother in law. "I've been feeling like a emotional mess and it's all thanks to your cousin."

Ambrose felt pinned down to the couch. "Nicholas-"

"No, no, it's okay. I'm not blaming you." Nick said, as he grabbed glasses from his bag. "Back to my story, I started taking walks around town to keep my mind off things but guess who I ran into today?"

"Oh no." Prudence mumbled. 

"Oh, yes!" Drunk Nick chuckled. "The one and only, my ex-wife, Sabrina Spellman." He took a sip of his bourbon. He loved the way the alcohol burned down his throat. "But that's not all, no, she was on a _date_ with the one and only- drum roll, please-" He made a dramatic pause making the couple in front of him looked at each other. "Harry Kinkle."

"Nicholas-" Ambrose tried.

"But I'm fine, I promise that I'm fine." Nick said looking down at his almost empty glass.

"If you're fine, Nicky then why are you drunk?" Prudence asked. He was about to reply but she had a gift of reading minds. "Tipsy, in my apartment?"

"I-" Nick felt vulnerable at that moment. _Why_ was he drunk and _why_ was he at his best friend's apartment when it was clear that Prudence and Ambrose were occupied. "I felt alone, I guess." He frowned. "I wanted a friend."

Ambrose and Prudence shared a look.

Their activity could wait. Right now, they needed to be there for Nick, for his friend.

"Well, luckily for you, you have not one but two friends right here." Ambrose said as he stood up and went over to Nick. He patted the other young man's back as he grabbed a glass of bourbon for himself.

"No, this is not right." Nick shook his head. "You're Sabrina's cousin, I shouldn't be-"

"Nonsense." Ambrose said. "Even though I love my cousin, I have the brain to admit that her decision of leaving you for Kinkle was stupid." 

Nick's frown widened.

 _"Leaving you for Kinkle."_ burned at the back of his mind.

"Ambrose!" Prudence hissed.

"Sorry, mate, poor choice of words." Ambrose said as he patted Nick's back once again. "What I meant to say is, you have us, Nicholas. We are your friends." Nick looked at him and a ghost of a smile appeared in his face. "And if you need us to get drunk after drinking this delicious bourbon that you brought, then that's what we're going to do."

Nick's eyes filled with small tears. "You really don't have to."

"Oh, shut up." Prudence said as she walked closer to the men and grabbed a glass of her own. "Quit wining and let's get this party started." 

* * *

Sabrina giggled as she licked her ice cream.

It had been almost two weeks since she felt like a free woman. Now, she was enjoying a double date with Theo, Robbin and Harvey. They were enjoying themselves at the farmer's market, after Theo and Robbin left Greendale for a few weeks due to work. Now that they were back, the four of them had a lot to catch up.

"I still can't believe you like mint ice cream." Theo said to his boyfriend as Robbin licked the cone in his hand.

"I bet you've never tried it." Robbin chuckled.

"I have and let me tell you, it taste like toothpaste." Theo said.

Robbin glared at him playfully.

Sabrina giggled as she licked her own ice cream, her free hand grabbing Harvey's. "Theo does have a point, Robbin."

"You have to be kidding me!" Robbin acted hurt making the girl's chuckles intensified. "What are you eating anyways, Sabrina? Pale bold vanilla?"

"Hey!" Harvey scoffed. "Now _I'm_ insulted!"

Sabrina giggled before placing a kiss into his cheek. Harvey smiled when he felt her cold lips against his skin. "Actually, I prefer plain old strawberry."

"That's boring." Robbin said.

"It's better than mint." Sabrina challenged. For the little time that she had known Robbin, she liked him. He grew on her by the way that he treated Theo.

"What do you say, dude?" Robbin turned to Harvey. "Team mint or strawberry?"

"Team vanilla." Harvey chuckled.

"Wrong answer." Sabrina giggled before kissing him, this time, on the lips.

The conversation changed topics multiple of times.

Theo talked about his and Robbin's adventures outside of Greendale, Harvey bored the group talking about his job at the mines and Robbin kept fighting for mint's ice cream rights which made everyone laughed. As the subject changed, it became more and more deeper.

Theo just had to ask. "So, Brina... everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure, everything is fine why?" Sabrina asked as she finished her ice cream cone.

"Well... you went through a lot these last few weeks." Theo replied, trying to soften the subject as much as he could. "And then not long ago you got di-" He cringed. "Ugh, I'm sorry, Brina, I shouldn't-"

"Hey, it's okay." Sabrina smiled. "We're all friends, we can talk about these kinds of stuff."

Harvey wrapped a supporting arm around her shoulders.

"So, you're okay?" Theo asked.

"I'm perfect." Sabrina replied smiling. "I'm happy like, really happy." She smiled over at Harvey. "We both are." She kissed him.

"That's nice." Theo smiled in relief. "And um- what about... Nick?" Harvey and Sabrina pulled away. She looked at Theo with confusion on her face. "I-I'm sorry but he's our friend too and I guess we're worried about him." He gestured to both him and his boyfriend.

"Yeah, Nick it's a pretty cool guy." Robbin said. "I will never forget that time he bailed us out of Dorians when we ran out of money."

"Dorian almost killed us that night." Theo chuckled. His eyes traveled from his boyfriend to the couple in front of them. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Nick is fine." Sabrina said, feeling uncomfortable talking about her ex-husband. "I don't talk with him but my aunties do. He went back to his job and he's doing great."

"That's good... for him." Robbin replied awkwardly. 

"And it's nice that your aunts are still close with him, you know? He doesn't have any family left. It must be hard for him." Theo said.

Sabrina nodded and bit her lip. 

"And don't forget about Ambrose." Harvey scoffed. "They are _always_ together." He couldn't hide the fact that he was jealous. Ambrose didn't seemed to like him, not one bit and he didn't care if he showed it.

"Well, they're best friends after all." Theo said.

"Okay!" Sabrina cleared her throat. "How about we stop talking about exes?" 

"Yes, please!" Harvey helped her case.

"You guys are right, sorry." Theo nodded.

"Yeah, it must be hard for you two. I mean, Nick, Roz-" Robbin was cut off by a very confused Sabrina.

"Roz?"

Harvey's and Theo's eyes widened.

"Babe-"

"Dude-"

"What?" Robbin asked confused. He didn't caught up in time.

"Why- Why did you said Roz?" Sabrina asked. "Is she and Nick-"

"No!" Everyone replied in union.

Sabrina scoffed.

In that moment, she realized that her friends were hiding something from her. There is nothing Sabrina Spellman hated more than lies. "What is going on?"

"Sabrina-"

"And I want the truth!" Sabrina said fiercely.

"Maybe we should sit down-" Harvey tried to pull her into a bench nearby.

"No!" Sabrina pulled away. "I want to know what the hell is going on, Harvey!"

"I-I think we should leave you two alone." Theo said as he grabbed his boyfriend's arms.

Harvey nodded before the other couple left.

"Harvey-" Sabrina said calmer now. "What's up? What are you three hiding from me?"

"Sabrina, please, we should really sit down."

It all happened so fast.

Sabrina went from a smile in her face, to tears clouding her eyes. Harvey's words hurt her but most importantly, _she_ had hurt her best friend without knowing.

"Together?" Sabrina sniffed as she stood up quickly from the bench. "You and Roz?" Harvey nodded, guilt taking over his face. "For how long? When did you two broke up?"

"We've been together a few years." Harvey said. "We broke up a few weeks ago."

" _Weeks_?" Sabrina gasped. "We've been kissing and somehow together for more than weeks, Harvey! How could you? How could you keep a secret so big like this from me?" A wave of emotions took over her.

"Sabrina, I-"

"Don't!" Sabrina wiped away her tears angrily. "This has to stop, Harvey, whatever we have, it ends now."

"Sabrina, please-"

"You make me hurt my best friend, Harvey!" Sabrina raised her voice. "And then lied to me about it! All of you did!" She looked at him with anger and tears in her eyes. 

"I'm so sorry, I never meant-"

"Goodbye, Harvey." Sabrina grabbed her purse. "I can't even look at you."

Sabrina ran.

She just ran.

Millions of questions popped into her brain. She felt like everyone had lied to her, right into her face. She just kept running as more thoughts filled her head. 

Until, she found herself back at her old home. 

At her apartment with Nick.

She knocked, not even considerate to call first. She was a mess and the ruined mascara and eyeliner threw her under a boss. After realizing that there was no response, Sabrina knocked once again. Loud knocks taking over the hallway.

"What the hell-" An angry Nick opened the door. His face softened when he saw her. "Sabrina?"

"I need to ask you something." Sabrina blurred out. Tears ran down her face, her makeup ruined.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked worried as he took her in.

"Did you know?" Sabrina asked back, not even bothering to reply to his question. "Did you know about Roz and Harvey?"

Nick sighed. "Sabrina-"

He didn't had to respond.

Sabrina saw it on his face. "You knew." She mumbled.

"I did."

"But- why didn't you tell me?" Sabrina sobbed. "Why is everyone lying to me?"

"Sabrina, we did it for your own good." Nick said making her scoff. "We didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"And how do you think I'm feeling right now?" Sabrina snapped. "I hurt my best friend, Nick! I hurt Roz!"

"She knew what was happening-"

"That doesn't make it hurt any less!" Sabrina sniffed. "I have to talk to her but I can't even face her!"

Nick took her in.

Sabrina looked like a mess. She was physically and emotionally tired and it broke his heart seeing her this way. Even though he felt like the second option in that moment, Nick wrapped his arms around her. "Come here." He mumbled. Sabrina gave in and laid her head into his chest. He rubbed comforting circles around her back as she cried. "I got you."

"I don't know what to say to her, Nick." Sabrina sniffed. "She's my best friend and she gave up the person she loved for me."

Nick could relate.

He gave her up... for herself.

"She must hate me." Sabrina mumbled.

"Hey, don't." Nick pulled away so he could face her. "Roz knew what was happening. Yes, she was hurt but she loved you too so... she took a decision."

"It wasn't the right decision."

"Agreed." Nick sighed. "But we can't change it. Not now anyways."

Sabrina looked at him.

She knew she was hurting him by just being outside his doorstep, crying for her high school sweetheart. "Thank you, Nick." Sabrina sniffed. "You're always there for me and I don't deserve it."

Nick chuckled lightly. "I should be keeping my distance from you, Sabrina but you make it difficult." 

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Sabrina asked. He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" Nick sighed. "If you wanted me back so bad and you knew that Harvey was getting in the way, why not telling me from the start?"

"I wanted to earn back your love, Sabrina." Nick replied. "Not buy it with gossip."

Sabrina frowned.

She was right. She didn't deserve him.

"You should go and talk to Roz." Nick cleared his throat. 

"I will." Sabrina sniffed. "And once again, thank you, Nick."

Nick smiled weakly.

He watched her go. 

Sabrina took small steps and he could practically feel her pain and in that moment, he came into a conclusion. 

He couldn't stay in Greendale any longer.

The past would keep hunting him forever.

* * *

The rollercoaster that she called life kept getting weirder by the second.

Sabrina was back at the mortuary, two weeks after talking with Roz. She had poured her heart out when she talked to her best friend and both of them came down to the same conclusion.

_"No man will ever come between us again."_

And Sabrina was determined to honor that until her last breath.

"Aunties?" Sabrina asked as she walked into the mortuary's attic. There, she saw both of her aunts looking through boxes. They acted red handed when their niece walked in. "What is going on here?" Sabrina asked confused.

"We were looking through some old stuff. You know, your baby albums and childhood things." Hilda replied trying to hide the box in front of her.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she looked at the box. "And why does it says 'wedding' on it?"

"Oh, this?" Hilda chuckled nervously. "This is nothing! We-"

"Ugh, fine, this is some of your wedding stuff." Zelda came clear. Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "What? It was just sitting here and we were bored. And, even if you don't remember, we did payed for some of this stuff."

Sabrina walked closer. She saw white fabric trying to come out the box. "Is that the dress?"

"And your engagement ring, some pictures and vows." Hilda said.

"And why is this here?" Sabrina asked. "Most importantly, why are you looking at it?" Zelda opened her mouth but her niece stopped her. "And don't tell me because you bought it."

"Well, since you clearly want nothing to do with it, Hildy and I thought we should send some stuff to Nicholas." Zelda replied making her niece sigh. "Maybe he would like to keep the pictures and rings."

"Aunties, you're making our divorce even more difficult."

"Oh, shush! That young man probably want those rings back! They were family heirlooms after all." Zelda said making her niece roll her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Darling, why don't you take a look around? See if you want to keep something? Maybe donate some of the stuff?" Hilda asked.

"Donate the dress sounds like a good idea." Sabrina agreed. Her aunts nodded. "But can I do it alone? I really don't want the two of you hovering over me."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Come on, Hildy, join me for some martinis downstairs."

"Good luck, love." Hilda squeezed her niece's shoulder before walking downstairs.

Sabrina sighed as the door closed.

She got into her knees and started taking out stuff from the box. 

First, there were pictures. She had to smile. Her aunts looked so gorgeous on her wedding day. Ambrose, looked like he was having the time of his life both in the dance floor and sitting down with Prudence. A frown took over Sabrina's face when she saw her friends. Theo, Robbin, Roz and Harvey all together. Harvey had his arm wrapped around Roz for the picture.

Her heart ached.

She didn't loved him anymore, at least not like before but the thought of hurting her best friend was still there haunting her.

Sabrina placed the pictures down, avoiding the ones with Nick before taking out her dress. She felt electricity as she moved her fingers through the fabric. She stood up and walked towards the nearest mirror. She had a better view of the dress. "Wow." She mumbled as the dress laid in front of her body. "The aunties were right... it is beautiful." Her dress was indeed stunning. Sabrina grabbed a hanger to place the dress. "Some lucky bride out there will use this again." She placed the dress up. She ran one hand through the fabric before leaning down once again to the box. She saw the engagement rings that her aunts told her about. "Nick will probably want this." She was sure that Nick would get married again someday and make one lucky woman happy.

Just like he did with her once upon a time.

"What's this?" Sabrina mumbled as she leaned down and grabbed a piece of paper. Her eyes widened when she saw the words. "My vows." She remembered them from watching her wedding tape back at hers and Nick's apartment. "I kept this?" She mumbled confused. 

Sabrina sat down on the floor, right next to her dress. The white fabric touching her shoulder as she looked down at the paper.

She started reading.

"Nick, when you entered my life, it was so unexpected. It was a really bad day and it only got worst but it all changed when I bumped into you." Sabrina's eyes filled with tears. She didn't knew what was happening but a small white noise filled her head.

She kept going.

"Since that very first moment we met, you made me feel alive, you made me feel like I was living an adventure and I'm thankful for it."

_What will I have to do to get your name?"_

_"Sit here, with me." Sabrina said as she motioned to the bench "Unless you backed down and don't want to wait with me anymore."_

Flashes started appearing at the back of Sabrina's mind.

She knew that she had to keep on reading. That white noise inside her head couldn't get silent. "I'm thankful for you."

_"I don't mind getting sick if that means that I get to kiss my girlfriend."_

_"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna kiss you like this."_

The white noise intensified. 

Sabrina kept on reading. "Nick, I vow to always be here, to be your person just like you're mine."

_"I'm hungry."_

_"You know where the kitchen is."_

_"You're treating me like an one night stand?"_

_"I would never." Nick said, his fingers drawing circles around her waist. "I want to keep doing this with you, Spellman, forever."_

Her mind was racing.

Sabrina kept reading. "I vow to make you laugh and help you reach your dreams."

_"What are you up to?"_

_"There's a new investigation going on. I've been assigned to lead it so I'm studying a little bit but it will probably take years to finish."_

_"Then, what's the rush?"_

_"My stupid boss wants to 'break the record'." Nick did air quotes while rolling his eyes. "She's so dumb, she really thinks she can rush everything."_

_"You are really intelligent, Scratch. You can do anything." A kiss to his neck. "And who knows? Maybe you can show this guy who's really boss once you finish this project."_

Sabrina sobbed.

Sabrina kept reading. "I promise to love you forever and be the one to find you when you're lost."

_"And I promise, we will have babies. We wouldn't want those handsome Scratch genes to go to waste."_

_"Those Spellman genes will add a lot to the combination too." Nick pecked her lips. "We will have beautiful kids."_

The white noise didn't backed down.

Sabrina kept reading. "No matter what happens, no matter what life has in store for us, I know it will be okay because you are by my side."

_"This apartment is perfect for us right now but when we go from a family of two to a family of three, we will need a bigger space."_

_"You really have a way with words, Scratch."_

The white noise was almost at the finish line.

Sabrina kept reading. "I love you now and I'll love you forever."

_"I'm just so happy to be your wife."_

Sabrina gasped.

Years and years of memories jumped into her head, all while reading the vows.

She sobbed, hard as she held the paper close to her chest.

Zelda and Hilda heard her and went rushing towards the attic. They saw her, sitting on the floor, bawling her eyes out.

"Sabrina!"

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"I remember, aunties." Sabrina sobbed. "I remember everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, what we've been waiting for all these chapters finally happened!
> 
> Next chapter will be the last one... let's see how it goes?
> 
> I want to continue writing Nick and Sabrina but I have zero ideas at the moment. Hopefully, I'll see something around town or around a book that will give me motivation for another work. Fingers crossed!
> 
> Like always, thank you for reading and be sure to tell me what you think!


	15. Undecided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining this ride!

_"No, I don't say it often_

_And I probably should've told you I hurt this bad, I know_

_And I probably shouldn't want this so bad."_

_\- Chris Brown._

**Now.**

"Sabrina, stop!"

"Sabrina, slow down!"

Zelda and Hilda tried to caught up with their niece.

Sabrina's mind was racing. So many memories, both good and bad running through her mind. She felt confused, wounded but most of all, guilty. There was only one thing in her mind: her husband.

Or well, ex-husband.

"I-I need to go, aunties." Sabrina said, running down the mortuary's stairs. Her eyes were red and salty tears ran down her rosy cheeks. She felt her chest getting smaller and smaller with each step that she took.

"Sabrina, stop at this moment!" Zelda raised her voice, trying to knock some sense into her niece.

"Auntie-" Sabrina tried, as she turned around facing her aunts.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zelda asked. "We need to talk about this! You just-"

"I need Nick!" Sabrina raised her voice. Both of her aunts frowned, as they realized what was happening. Her niece was taking in everything that happened, everything that she had done. This version of Sabrina, the old version, still loved Nick. It never stopped. "I-I need to talk to him. I did and said horrible things and-"

"Oh, darling." Hilda walked towards her niece and wrapped her comforting arms around her. Sabrina hid her face into her aunt's shoulder and cried. "I understand, love. I understand that you want to see Nicholas." She ran smooth circles on her back. "But maybe it's better if you just sit down for a minute, aye?" She pulled away so she could face her niece. "I can make you some tea so you can calm down. After that, we can drive you over to Nicholas' place and-"

"No, no auntie." Sabrina shook her head as she wiped away her tears. "I've wasted so much time already." She sniffed. "I need to see Nick. I need to talk to him."

"Very well." Zelda said, walking closer to the other female Spellmans.

Hilda raised an eyebrow as she looked confused at her sister. She couldn't believe that Zelda was agreeing with her niece. "A-Are you sure, Zelds?"

"Sabrina needs to talk with Mr. Scratch, you and I both know that." Zelda said and turned towards her niece. "But after that, you come right here, understand?"

"I'm a grown woman, auntie. I don't-"

"You're a grown woman who just got her memories back after _months_!" Zelda said firmly. "We are allowed to worry and we will." Sabrina looked down, avoiding her aunt's deep stare. She knew that Zelda was right. "No matter what happens, no matter what goes on between you and Mr. Scratch, you come back to us, understand? Just to be sure you're safe."

"I understand, auntie." Sabrina mumbled. She felt like a child in that moment but she also understood her aunt's point of view. She understood that it wasn't easy for her family. "And I'm sorry, for everything that I put you both through."

"Oh, Sabrina." Hilda sighed and cupped her niece's face. "It wasn't your fault. You were victim of an accident. You had no control."

Sabrina couldn't help but frown. "Do you think Nick will feel the same way?" She was trying, really trying not to let tears fall from her brown eyes.

"Dearie, that young man has been through a lot-"

"You mean _I_ have put him though a lot." Sabrina scoffed.

"You have no idea." Zelda mumbled making her niece glare at her.

"Zelds!" Hilda scoffed. She turned towards her niece and wiped one of the tears that spilled from her big coffee eyes. "What I'm trying to say, love is that yes, Nicholas has been through so much and mostly because of you, because of the accident." Sabrina frowned. "But that young man loves you so, so much." Sabrina looked up, a glimpse of hope projecting through her eyes. "You just to over there and make things right."

"Thank you, auntie." Sabrina smiled weakly and turned towards Zelda. "Both of you."

"Don't thank us yet." Zelda said. "Go and get back your marriage before I kick you out myself."

Sabrina chuckled.

For the first time since she got her memories back, she smiled. "I will."

* * *

Sabrina ran like the wind.

She wasn't sure if it was the guilt inside her chest or the fact that she was running miles in a matter of minutes but she felt her vision blur. Maybe, it was also the tears clouding her vision. She was so, so close but yet, so far.

When Sabrina arrived to the front door of her shared apartment with Nick- or at least, the apartment they shared once upon a time- she felt another wave of emotions taking over her. That single door held so many sweet memories for her. It didn't took a lot of courage for her to knock on the door, and again and again. She didn't wait for a response, she just kept knocking.

"Nick! Nick!" Sabrina called out, never, not once, stopping her knuckles from hitting the door. "Nick! Nick, please open up!"

A few heartbeats later, the door opened but to her surprised, it wasn't Nick at the other side.

"Prudence?"

"Sabrina?" The other young woman asked, confused as well.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I live here."

"You _lived_ here." Prudence corrected her. She saw the helpless look on the other woman's face. Sabrina tried looking over Prudence's shoulder, desperately. "What's going on? Why are you acting so strange?"

"Where's Nick?" Sabrina asked, ignoring all the questions. "I need to talk to him."

Prudence eyed her.

Never, not once, she had seen Sabrina Spellman so hopeless. "He's-" Prudence didn't knew what to answer. She knew, deep in her gut that something was wrong. "Sabrina, what's going on?" She took in Sabrina's hands. They were pale, sweaty and all over the place. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Prudence, I just want to talk with my husband!" Sabrina snapped.

Prudence raised an eyebrow. "Husband?" She scoffed. "You mean _ex-husband_."

Sabrina glared at her. "Get out of my way!" She pushed her. Prudence was the only thing standing between her and the inside of the apartment. Between her and Nick. Sabrina moved inside, her eyes looking everywhere. "Nick? Nick!" She called out. "Nick, please-"

"Sabrina-"

"Nick, we need to talk!"

"Sabrina-"

"Nick, where are you?"

"He's not here."

Sabrina stopped. Her eyes traveled to the other woman. She stared at Prudence firmly. "What do you mean?"

"If you had let me talk before barging in, you would know that Nick left." Prudence said. "Nicky left Greendale."

Sabrina's heart stopped.

That's when she took in the apartment. It was still furniture, along with a few more details around but it didn't looked like the place she remembered. Like the place that used to be _theirs_.

"What-What happened?" Sabrina asked, her voice low. She turned to Prudence, her eyes watering once again. "Why did he leave?"

"You don't get it?" Prudence scoffed. "You hurt him, Sabrina. He lost you, the person he loved most in the world. It killed him seeing you with Kinkle around town. He couldn't handle that." Tears started streaming down Sabrina's face once again. "So, he called me a few days ago. He packed only his important things and left a few minutes before you arrived." 

Sabrina looked up.

Minutes.

That means that she could still catch him, somehow.

"He wanted me to keep an eye on the place-"

"Where?" Sabrina asked, wiping her tears. She was determined to get Nick was, whatever it took. "Where is he going?"

"New York." Prudence replied.

 _"Not that far from here."_ Sabrina thought as the other woman kept talking.

"He said something about trying out the city life-" Prudence stopped when she took in Sabrina's face. She knew that facial expression everywhere. "You're planning something." She realized. Sabrina looked at her, guilty look on her face. "Why do you suddenly care about Nicky's whereabouts? Why are you interested again in him? Did Kinkle dumped you?"

" _I_ dumped him." Sabrina said, venom in her voice. "But the truth is... I remember." Prudence's eyes widened. "It's a long story but, I remember my old life. I remember Nick." She smiled weakly. "Hell, I love him."

"Are you serious? Is this not a joke?"

"It's not." Sabrina sniffed. "I came here as fast as I could. I need him, I-"

"You can still catch him." Prudence said. At first, she didn't want anything to do between this failed marriage fiasco but now, knowing that the old Sabrina Spellman was back, it felt like her duty to help them. To help her best friend. "He left a few minutes ago but he said that he needed to stop by his office to leave some documents. After that, he was going to Cee's to get some coffee for the road." A hope filled smile took over Sabrina's face. "My best guess is that you can catch him over at the dinner."

"Thank you, thank you, Prudence." Sabrina hurried out the apartment.

"Good luck." Prudence said, knowing that the snow whited girl had to leave as fast as she could. "I really hope you two find each other again."

"Me too."

* * *

It wasn't a long walk to Cee's.

The clouds were taking over the sky. Sabrina was pretty sure it could start raining any moment but she didn't cared. The only thing that mattered to her was getting to Nick. She made her way towards Greendale's main street, where the diner was located. It wasn't that difficult to spot his car and then... there he was.

Her husband.

Because the person who divorced him wasn't her. It was a fake copy who she wishes never existed.

Sabrina looked at him and smiled to himself. "Nick..." She mumbled.

Nick was standing next to his black car. He had his leather jacket on while one of his hands held a hot coffee. He looked on a mission as he tried opening up the car's door.

That's when Sabrina realized, she couldn't waste any more time. He was leaving and if she didn't said anything, she was going to loose him.

Again.

Nick opened the car's door making Sabrina panic. She started jogging towards him, like if her life depend on it. "Nick!" She yelled. He was too caught up in his own world to realize that the love of his life was calling out to him. "Nick! Nicholas!"

Sabrina's voice was like a mermaid's sweet tune for Nick. He was always compelled every time he heard her voice and this time, it wasn't ay different. Nick turned, following the voice and raised an eyebrow when he saw her, his ex-wife but still the woman he loved, running towards him. "Sabrina?"

"Nick." Sabrina arrived in front of him. She took him in. He looked as handsome as ever but a dash of pain was written all over his face. "Nick."

"Sabrina, what are you doing here?"

"Nick, please, don't go."

"Sabrina, I can't stay in Greendale." Nick shook his head. He looked down at his coffee, trying to avoid the young woman's eyes. "It's too painful for me."

"Nick, I remember." Sabrina ripped the band-aid off. She had lost too much already, she just needed to get those words out.

Nick's eyes shot up when he heard that sentence. He had wanted to hear that for so long and yet, it didn't felt real. "You what?"

"I remember." Sabrina said, eyes filling with tears once again.

"H-How?" Nick asked. He was in a state of both panic and shock. At first, he thought it was a cruel and sick game. He needed to know more about the story.

"I was looking at boxes back at the mortuary." Sabrina replied, her bottom lip trembling. The clouds in the sky started getting even more grey. It was mood fitting. Soon, rain would pour as well as heartbreak between the two people standing on the side walk. "It was a box of our wedding souvenirs, photos, everything." Nick looked down. That day, who it was supposed to be the happiest one of his life, was turned into his greatest nightmare after the accident. "I saw us, in the photos. I also saw my dress, touched it." Sabrina continued, fighting the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "But what broke everything inside me were our vows." She swallowed a sob. "I read my vows, Nick, I read them and everything came rushing back." She broke down. She remembered that, this was Nick, this was her husband, her person. She was allowed to be vulnerable in front of her. She was allowed to be herself. "It felt like a movie, all those years coming back at once."

"Sabrina-"

"And I also remember these last few months. I remember everything that happened after the accident." Sabrina cried. She was the reason why Nick was in pain, she was the reason for his departure from Greendale, the only home he ever knew. "And I'm so, so sorry, Nick." She sobbed. "I treated you like crap and you didn't deserved it." Nick looked down, tears of his own forming inside his chocolate eyes. "You are such an amazing person. You are the best husband I could ever ask for." Nick couldn't look at her, not in that moment. "I don't deserve you and I hate myself for treating you the way I did."

"It wasn't your fault." Nick said, still looking down at his coffee.

"Yes, it was." Sabrina accepted responsibility while wiping the tears that ran down her face. "I was a horrible human being towards you. I was a terrible wife."

"You weren't yourself."

"But now I am." Sabrina took a step closer. She knew that she needed to keep her distance but she couldn't resist him. She loved him so much, it physically hurt. "Nick, please don't leave Greendale." Her voice got low, pain coming out of her lips. "Please don't leave me."

Nick looked up. He could hear the suffering in her voice. "Sabrina, you really hurt me."

"I know." Sabrina nodded. "And I will never forgive myself."

Nick took a glance of his car. 

He had two options: get into the vehicle, head to New York and start a new life or stay in Greendale and continue feel pain for his ex-wife, Sabrina Spellman.

"I really don't know what you want from me, Sabrina."

"Nick, I love you." Sabrina blurred out. Their eyes were darted into each other. Both couple of orbs filled with tears, regret and heartbreak. "I love you so much." Sabrina's voice broke once again. "I knew you were special since that moment you agreed to sit down with me on that bench, you remember that?"

"Yeah." Nick chuckled lightly, tears streaming down his face. The memory of meeting Sabrina was one of his favorites.

"That person, that Sabrina who tear you apart after the accident, that wasn't me, not really." Sabrina took another step closer and grabbed his hands. She felt Nick shacking nervously at her touch. "It's always being you, Nick. It's always been us." She was pouring her heart and soul out. "Please, give me another chance. I want us, I love us." She brushed one of her hands through his cheek. Nick closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch. "You're my home, Nicholas Scratch, I love you more than anything."

"Sabrina-" Nick sobbed. "I love you too." 

Sabrina smiled at his words. She cupped his face into her hands and joined their foreheads. "Can you kiss me?"

Nick didn't replied.

Instead, he cupped her petite face into his hands. He looked into her eyes, that was her, that was his Sabrina. He wiped the tears from her face before leaning down. The kiss was soft, filled with passion, guilt, love, ache and intimacy. 

They didn't got a chance to pull away before rain started falling down upon them.

Sabrina pulled away and giggled, still with tears forming into her eyes. This time, those tears were of happiness. Happiness because she had her person back. "Would you look at that?" She asked as she looked up. She wrapped her arms around Nick's waist. "Just like our wedding." Nick smiled before looking up at the sky, more rain pouring.

"Shouldn't we get shelter?"

"No." Sabrina smiled. Both of their clothes were wet, coldness taking over them but it didn't mattered. They were together again. "Just kiss me again."

Nick did as told.

"What do you want to do, Spellman?" Nick asked as he pulled away after another mix feelings kiss. "Do you want to start over again? Take things slow?"

"No way." Sabrina replied, cuddling into his side. "We've lost so many time. I want us to continue where we left up."

"Uh, you do realize that you divorced me, right?" 

Sabrina scoffed making Nick smiled. Neither of them could believe that they were together again. "We will become husband and wife again, Scratch." She stared at him, both of them under the rain. "We will have the life we always wanted."

"I can't wait."

* * *

Sabrina looked at the photograph.

It felt like centuries had passed and yet, it had been less than three years. 

Sabrina smiled as she took in the picture. She loved that photo and she could stare at it twenty fours hours a day. She was wearing the white dress she had used once before. Nick was standing in front of her, black tuxedo on as they held hands. They were so in love, staring into each other's eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Sabrina was pulled off her day dream when she heard her husband entering the room. She smiled, still looking down at the image. "Looking at our favorite wedding photo."

"First wedding or second wedding?" Nick asked as he took a seat next to his wife on the bed.

Sabrina glared at him making Nick chuckle and lay a kiss on her shoulder. "Second one."

It was a simple yet delicate wedding.

They didn't went all in like the first time they got married. That first wedding would always be special to them no matter what. The second, and last time, they got married was a uncomplicated ceremony at the mortuary's garden. Only close family and friends attended. It was a magical day for both Nick and Sabrina. They were back stronger than ever.

"That was a good day." Nick said as he looked at the picture in his wife's hands. His hands were pretty much occupied by a six months old baby that was trying to get away. "Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" Nick chuckled as he pulled his baby daughter closer before laying a kiss on the crown of her head.

Sabrina giggled as she took in the scene. Nick was the best father out there, she had no doubt he would be. She felt like a very lucky woman every single day. "Let me hold my baby girl, Scratch."

"Not fair." Nick wined. "You've been here with her all day since I was at work. I want to spend some time with my little girl too."

"Your little girl wants you to stop crushing her." Sabrina laughed. Nick was a goner for when it came to his daughter, little Samantha Scratch-Spellman. There was absolutely nothing he wouldn't do for her, or her mother. Both girls were the light of Nick's world. He had wanted a family for so long and he finally got it. "Come here, Sam, mommy will rescue you." Sabrina cooed as she grabbed her baby daughter from her husband's arms.

Nick frowned as he passed the baby. "Again, not fair."

Sabrina giggled as Samantha started playing with her earrings. Nick couldn't help but smile as he looked at both of them. "What do you say? Should we get down and start dinner?" Sabrina cooed as she bounced the little girl in her arms.

Samantha babbled, making her mother think that she was responding.

"Great idea! You do and start dinner while Sam here-" Nick found the perfect excuse to bring his daughter back into his arms. "Stays with me."

"Of course she will." Sabrina rolled her eyes. She got up from bed and placed a kiss in her husband's forehead and into her baby's hair, who was growing small dark curls just like her father. 

"Hey-" Nick said before his wife could leave the room. "I'll take care of dishes since you're cooking today."

"It wasn't up for debate, Scratch."

Nick chuckled. "I love you, Spellman."

"And I love you." Sabrina smiled. "Both of you."

 _"What a crazy life we've had_." 

Sabrina had told Nick after Samantha had arrived into the world.

She was right, their lives were a rollercoaster but it was all worth it at the end.

No matter what life got in store for them, they knew they would be okay.

Because they had each other.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it all the way here, I just want to say thank you. It's been a blast writing this story and I loved this universe so much. It was pretty angsty but everything worked out at the end.
> 
> I will probably feature this universe in my "What The Fluff?" one shots. I still don't know which scenes but there will be, I promise.
> 
> After thinking and thinking for days, I remembered that I wanted to write a Nabrina version of "The Time Traveler's Wife." Just like this work, that was inspired by the book and movie, "The Vow", it will have similarities but it will also have the elements from the CAOS universe. That work, however, will have more matured content and speak of some triggering issues at some point like death, miscarriage, etc. I think that will be my next work, still debating. Feel free to let me know in the comments what do you think of this idea or if you would like something else. I'm free to anything.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this work and don't forget to leave feedback down below!


End file.
